


By the Light of the Full Moon

by cataylor93



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Minho, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Beta Jackson Wang, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Kibum, Beta Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Beta Lee Jink, Beta Oh Sehun, F/M, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Choi Jongho, Omega Choi San, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Lee Jooheon, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataylor93/pseuds/cataylor93
Summary: 3 Wolf Packs work together to create harmony between their packs, after their predecessors had cause fights and riots. See how these 3 pack build up friendships, bonds and fight for the greater good.Some relationships will bloom, some will change and some may just find love in the midst of it all. Will some follow their hearts or their brains.Will Bangtan Pack leader be able to make the right changes for omegas in his pack for the better? Or will the pack stick to their old fashioned ways? Will the strengthening friendships of 2 other packs change their decision? Will omegas have better rights? Will the 3 packs see the true strength of Bangtan Packs resident twins, or will one continue to be overlooked because of her rank?Pairings will but updated as they are found out so the surprise is not ruined!Also may be slow updates, so bear with me please! Also please leave comments x
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Male Character(s), Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 26





	1. Introductions: Bangtan Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a quick intro to each wolf of Bangtan Pack, if you click each name it’ll take you to a picture of what their wolf looks like!  
> Please comment and tell me what you like etc especially as my story goes on, thanks x

**Bangtan Pack:**

Bangtan Pack are a pack that are still very old fashioned, the head alpha is trying to change that so that his close pack mates can live more freely. This pack consists of BTS and ATEEZ, with lots of other original character pack mates. The only Omega with a lot of say in the pack, is the Luna, all other omegas apart from the Luna must wear a hood when outdoors, to 'protect' them and to keep an air of mystery. The omegas in the pack do not like wearing their hoods. Mating in the pack is looked at traditionally, so elders do not like omega, omega parings and alpha, alpha pairings, but Namjoon is trying to change this way of thinking. The pack mostly has lots of snow, for most of the year, the pack wolves are well used to this and are acclimatised as they live in the middle of the mountains. Let's meet the main pack, find out what their wolf looks like, their ranks (second gender) and their job within the pack.

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/3o3Gwzi6L8UFAGuu5)

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/7DtjkrSEqe6boEKq9)

[Pack house](https://photos.app.goo.gl/kkyommwjQLtB273q9)

**Pack Alpha:** [Kim Namjoon](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ug4pTAzDogBNZV5Y8) (older than he actually is for the story)

Leads his pack and is trying to change the old fashioned views of his pack mates. He is mated and has twin daughters. Namjoon is a fair, kind, level headed alpha and wants everyone in his pack to be treated equally. He adores his omega mate Jin and thinks he is an amazing Luna. He also loves his daughters fiercely. He is pushing for omega rights to be valued and to abolish old traditionalistic views and rules. He is fiercely protective over his pack, especially his daughters.

Scent: Rain

[Kim Seokjin](https://photos.app.goo.gl/JwJhUbQWwN4P9Syq5): Omega (older than he actually is for the story)

Pack Luna, Namjoon's mate, oversees all omega related jobs, all omegas report to him. 'Mother' of twin girls.

Omega with the most power, all Alphas, Beta's and Omegas must listen and follow instructions or rules given by the Luna, only person who is above the Luna is the pack Alpha. Jin is kind-hearted and can be a bit on the savage side. Jin won't put up with any nonsense and will call someone out on their lies. He mothers all younger pack members and gives any judging elders a glare, which makes them flee for the hills. He absolutely adores Namjoon and knows what a great leader he is. Jin is fiercely protective over his daughters, especially his omega daughter who he is very close to.

Scent: Roses

[Min Yoongi:](https://photos.app.goo.gl/TThTL8tDbFXaNcwZ6) Alpha (slightly older than he is)

He is the second in command, the pack delta. He is in charge of all of the pack warriors and guards. He aids Namjoon daily and orders patrols of their pack land. He is also mated to Jimin. He has a soft spot for the twins but tries not to let on. Believes in the changes Namjoon is trying to make.

Scent: Sandalwood

[Park Jimin](https://photos.app.goo.gl/boZU3fDF7FeU5r6PA): Omega

Jimin is Yoongi's mate, he is kind and caring towards everyone in the pack. He is a pack teacher and loves working with the pack pups, teaching them and guiding them for the future. He can't wait to have his own pups and constantly annoys Yoongi about having pups. He is proud of his mate for standing up for Omegas rights. 

Scent: Candyfloss

[Jung Hoesok](https://photos.app.goo.gl/hcnawxUtw9GbuAZ78): Beta

Hobi is the friendly pack Beta, who is also the packs main healer. He is currently training a younger pack healer and is the person all the younger pack members go to for advise. He is the sunshine of the pack and keeps an eye on the other sunshine member of that pack as he has a soft spot from them. 

As he is a beta he has no distinct scent but something that is a bit Hobi.

[Kim Taehyung](https://photos.app.goo.gl/rW13fFULm3gNZQnb6): Omega

Tae is very unique and many of the pack are very protective over him, as he has the tendency to day dream. Tae's job in the pack is a designer and painter. He makes a lot of the clothes for the pack and also designed and decorates new cabins and pieces of art. 

His scent is baby powder.

[Jeon Jungkook](https://photos.app.goo.gl/gMs93oewShDFq8dq8): Alpha

Jungkook is one of the younger alphas of the pack. He is very protective of his pack, and shows interest in one omega in particular, who he is currently trying to woo, though that omega is yet to click on. Jungkook's job in the pack is that he is a guard/warrior but is also teaching the younger pack members to hunt. Jungkook can be very serious when it comes to protecting his family, but he can be very fun and play well with the younger pack members. 

Jungkook scent is Banana.

[Kim Hongjoong](https://photos.app.goo.gl/sNENH58wHxAENUkGA): Omega

Hongjoong is a smart omega, who is a bit of a leader of the younger pack members. They all go to him and listen to him for his wisdom and guidance. He is very creative and artistic, just like Tae is. His job in the pack is that he is a healer in training, learning from Carrie and Hobi. Hongjoong is very sweet, and protective of his pack mates. He has shown an interest in one alpha in particular, but thinks that alpha is not interested in him at all. As a result he can play hard to get at times. 

Hongjoong's scent is Strawberry.

[Park Seonghwa](https://photos.app.goo.gl/T5wtoPeSupAAH83c7): Alpha

Seonghwa is very modern and patient Alpha, who wants equal rights for all secondary genders. He is always pushing Hongjoong to do what he believes in and encouraging him to put his hood down in Seonghwa's presence. Seonghwa has been showing he is interested in Hongjoong, it's obvious to everyone but Hongjoong, so when he is in trouble Seonghwa goes into protective mode. Seonghwa is a warrior/guard and he is also one of the Packs best hunters. 

Seonghwa's scent is Cherry.

[Jeong Yunho:](https://photos.app.goo.gl/fm6tQ967CuV2xo3L7) Omega

Yunho is a ray of sunshine, who brings so much fun to the pack. He keeps everyone's spirits up. For an omega he is surprisingly tall, which he can get picked on for and it is one of his insecurities. Yunho loves cheering up his other members and sometimes forgets to wear his hood, which gets him into trouble. Yunho loves being with the pack pups and this is shown in his job, as a teacher. 

Yunho's scent is Mango.

[Kang Yeosang](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Yf14BgpjxgtTXS7e8): Alpha

Yeosang is a very sassy, and brutally honest alpha, he keeps everyone on their toes and tells everyone how it is. Out of his wolf form he is smaller than most alphas but in his wolf form he is one of the strongest wolves. He is intelligent and quick on his paws. He believes that omegas should have more rights and that no wolf should be judged by their appearance. Yeosang's job in the pack is a hunter, though he does sometimes patrol the border when needed. 

Yeosang's scent is Cinnamon.

[Choi San:](https://photos.app.goo.gl/dJLhaJTkjmJ26ZV36) Omega

San is a very lively and excitable omega, he loves to spend time with the other pack members and loves scenting and hugs. He can be very cute and playful, but can also be very sultry and serious. He is a strong omega and is good in combat and fighting, which is why his job in the pack is an Omega guard/warrior. He is struggling with his identity as he is in love with another omega, but the elders of the pack look down on this, making him feel alone and insecure. He needs a lot of reassurance from his closest pack mates.

San's scent is Raspberry.

[Song Mingi](https://photos.app.goo.gl/QkCZ5T7rEZak8qK47): Alpha

Mingi is a gentle giant of an alpha and can be very clumsy, due to his tall height in human form. He is very soft and loves lots of things in pink, and telling stories of princesses and princes to the pups of the pack. He believes strongly that how you look doesn't matter, it's who you are as a person, which is why he is always the first to reassure Yunho about his height. Mingi's wolf colouring is beautiful and matches his human hair well. Although Mingi is a gentle giant, he becomes feircely protective of his pack if there is a threat. Mingi's job is that he is a guard/warrior. 

Mingi's scent is Coffee.

[Jung Wooyoung](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Q18fAifZpQSsE6Yh9): Omega

Wooyoung like San is a very lively and excitable omega, he loves to spend time with the other pack members and loves scenting and hugs. He can be very cute and playful, but can also be very sultry and serious. Wooyoung is very insecure with parts of himself and finds it difficult to overcome these, which is why Jimin is always caring for and helping him. Wooyoung looks up to Jimin and loves spending time with the older Omega, making other members of the pack jealous at times. Wooyoung is oblivious that another pack member has feelings for him, until he realises his and starts doubting everything. Wooyoung is the pack Chef.

Wooyoung's scent is Blueberry.

[Choi Jongho](https://photos.app.goo.gl/drmFpupPxqjNiABg8): Omega

With Jongho, looks may be deceiving. In his human form, Jongho is one of the strongest in the pack, making most of the alphas and beta's jealous. Because of this he can become picked on by elder generations, who believe an omegas place is in the home. Jongho sometimes feels like he doesn't belong and that he doesn't fit, but is soon reassured by other pack members. Jongho has sharp hearing and eyesight when in his wolf form which is why his job as a hunter is perfect. Jongho pretends he doesn't like hugs and scenting but often goes to the other pack omegas for comfort and reassurance. He also has a strong friendship, bond with the Packs only alpha female. 

Jongho's scent is apple.

[Kim Ashlea](https://photos.app.goo.gl/onthSN45WtHdQ2bs8): Alpha

The younger of Namjoon and Jin's twin daughters. She is a strong, independent wolf who will not stand for inequality, bullying and unfair treatment in her pack. She is the future alpha of the pack, as chosen by Namjoon and his council. She is very protective over her twin sister, who she shares a strong bond with. She believes in changing the old fashioned values of the pack and is always striving to makes sure everyone is treated with respect and dignity, so she is often seen standing up for pack omegas. She is a strong warrior and hunter, but doesn't always get to be involved as much as she can, due to her learning the ropes as a future pack alpha. 

Ashlea's scent is the ocean.

[Kim Carrie](https://photos.app.goo.gl/4isjDSe6oKGWeTH57): Omega

Carrie is Namjoon and Jin's eldest twin daughter. She can be very shy and unsure when first in the company of other packs, especially if they are mostly alphas. However, if someone offends her or her pack she becomes a spitfire, sassing and being sarcastic. She keeps the pack on their toes and stands up for what she believes in, which can sometimes rattle the pack elders. She is a healer in the pack and is helping Hobi train Hongjoong, who is very close with Carrie, as they are both omegas, and extremely intelligent. Carrie knows it may fall on her to mate with someone from another pack in order to keep the peace for her own pack, and she has resigned herself to that, but that won't mean she'll take any crap from them. Carrie can be very independent but relies on her twin a lot, as they have a close bond. Carrie loves scenting her pack mates, and is often found in the middle of a cuddle pile. Her wolf is also very rare as her coat is pure white, making her a target for hunters and rogues.

Carrie's scent is lavender, which many of the pack find calming and soothing.


	2. Introductions: SHINee Pack

SHINee Pack are a pack that are very modern, Omega's are highly valued pack members, though some elders still treat omegas badly. Omegas don't have to wear hoods, though if unmated should not live with unmated alphas. Omegas must live with other omegas if unmuted.This pack consists of SHINee and EXO, with lots of other original character pack mates. The pack Luna has the same amount of say as the pack Alpha. Mating in the pack is not looked at traditionally, only some elders do not like omega, omega parings and alpha, alpha pairings. The pack has mixed weather and it is on the warmer side, for most of the year, the pack wolves are well used to this and are acclimatised. Let's meet the main pack, find out what their wolf looks like, their ranks (second gender) and their job within the pack.

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/L542JBw2Vn624c1w7)

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/vYzQdAN5WM3yE87s8)

[Pack house](https://photos.app.goo.gl/audNmjrr8Y57LkiK6)

**Pack Alpha** : [Choi Minho](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jF1eKTKgQETYToAe9)

Minho is a fair pack leader. He strives for excellence and is always on the lookout for anyone not showing respect to omegas. If it is seen someone has disobeyed orders he will make a point of making a public spectacle of them or they will banished. He is ensuring the new young Alpha's don't have an arrogance about them, and is trying to teach them how to treat omegas properly but also so that they have the same rights as them. He is mated to the pack Luna, who he adores, listens to and involves in pack decisions regularly. 

Minho's scent is Chocolate

**Pack Luna** : [Lee Taemin ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VqHwZ2weBANoXWss8)

Pack Luna, Minho's mate, oversees all omega related jobs, all omegas, beta's and some alpha's report to him.

Omega with the most power, all Alphas, Beta's and Omegas must listen and follow instructions or rules given by the Luna, he is equal in ranks as the pack Alpha, however is nor permitted to attend alpha/pack meetings. Taemin is kind-hearted and can be a bit on the sassy. Taemin won't put up with any nonsense and will call someone out on their lies. He mothers all younger pack members and loves smothering them with hugs. He absolutely adores Minho and knows what a great leader he is, even though he plays tricks on his alpha at times. Taemin is looking forward to meeting more packs and to gaining more friends and allies as he is a social person.

Taemin's scent is Orange.

[Onew](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aM8Yoi5Vz1rGevHG6): Beta and Pack Delta

Onew is the pack delta and can be a little more quiet in social situations. He can be a little socially awkward, but when on official pack business he works hard as the pack delta and believes in everything his leader puts into place. He is caring, sweet, kind, ridiculous, playful and most of all a little clumsy. He is a good pack delta and is also well known for his healing talents, which came to him naturally. Even though he hates it, he will fight for his pack and what is right, when needed. He is fiercely protective and can outsmart his opponents with words. 

As Onew is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Onew that members of his pack recognise.

  
[Key](https://photos.app.goo.gl/frgt6VKkAyitLJxN7): Beta

Key is known as the most sociable member of SHINee pack, who loves to socially mingle and get to know other packs, he also helps aid the alpha and delta with this. He has a love for cooking and helps as a chef when needed. He can be a bit of a nag and is a bit of a mother hen with the rest of the pack, along with Taemin. He speaks his mind and doesn't mince his words. His main job in the pack is a hunter and a warrior/guard as he is fiercely protective of his pack mates. He also helps train the younger pack members and enjoys socialising with them, when he is not working.

As Key is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Key that members of his pack recognise.

[Kim Junmyeon](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ezHLiJwf6kmKuZCP6): Alpha

More commonly known as Suho, he is one of the possible candidates for future pack leader. He is not mated to anyone yet. He still has a little arrogance about him, but treats all alphas, betas and omegas with the same respect. He is working on understanding all genders viewpoints and how to help in various crisis'. Suho is strong and likes to show off his power as an alpha, though not everyone is impressed by it. He is very competitive and is a natural leader. His job in the pack is a warrior as he has good combat skills and strength.

Suho's scent is Pine.

[Kim Min-seok](https://photos.app.goo.gl/PE2ZTsLZRDSXWcDJA): Beta

More commonly known as Xiumin, he is a hard worker and the eldest among the younger pack members. He is a kind and caring pack member, who likes for things to be kept neat and tidy, though he can be a bit of a prankster and likes to join forces with Luna Taemin to play pranks on the pack. He is not mated yet, but wants to find his mate. He is very approachable and understanding which is perfect for his pack job, as a teacher. He loves working with the young pack pups and loves helping them grown and develop.

As Xiumin is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Xiumin that members of his pack recognise.

[Byun Baekhyun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/SKBXnYge3UaqRf4Y6): Omega

Baekhyun is a well respected omega in his pack, although he is well respected he can be a little shy when first meeting strangers from other packs. He loves his pack mates and often compliments them, cuddles them and scents them. He is newly mated to an Alpha from his pack, who he adores and sometimes makes fun of. He is playful and bright towards people he knows well and is a ray of sunshine once he knows people. Baekhyun is a pack healer and does his best to ensure everyone is safe and healthy.

Baekhyun's scent is Honey.

[Kim Jongdae](https://photos.app.goo.gl/HfCzCj56q4wkgSYW7): Alpha

More commonly known as Chen, he is kind, gentle and considerate, he is very loving and looking for his mate, who he is hoping will keep him on his toes, no matterwhat their gender is. He can be very stubborn and hard headed at times so he can clash with people who are rude and oppose his Packs ideas, though he will deal with it politely. He is a warrior and hunter in his pack thought he is not competitive like some of the others. He has no interest in becoming the future pack alpha like other members of his pack.

Chen's scent is Kiwi.

[Park Chanyeol](https://photos.app.goo.gl/o3SqqNj7HKxVAMyCA): Alpha

Chanyeol is a cheerful and bright alpha, who adores his new mate Baekhyun. He is a very good listener, most of the younger pack members go to him for advice as he is very patient, calming and doesn't get angry easily. He is a gentle giant and loves making sure his loved ones are protected and will use violence if it is needed. He isn't overly competitive but is happy to be in the running for future pack leader, as he believes he does have some good leadership qualities, also he thinks Baekhyun would make an incredible pack Luna.

Chanyeol's scent is Freshly baked Bread.

[Do Kyungsoo](https://photos.app.goo.gl/akbB1SKLjPJdXRMm6): Beta

More commonly known as D.O, he is quiet, sentimental and considerate. He always listens to others opinions and he likes to make sure everyone is well fed and their needs are tended to, he can be a bit of a mother hen. He can be shy with strangers and prefers others to initiate conversation first, and to find out information about him. He is very tidy and organised and he loves to cook, which is why he is the main camp chef.

As D.O is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something D.O that members of his pack recognise.

[Kim Jongin](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Fzs9By6bYCQaxjtQ9): Alpha

More commonly known as Kai, on first appearances he is very cold and arrogant. He knows he is good looking, very strong and skilled, which can come across as being big headed, due to this he can make people dislike him on first meetings. This may happen with people from other packs in this fic. He has the ability to be kind-hearted, quiet, shy and very gentle, if he meets the right person. He is quite competitive and is thrilled that he is in the running for the future pack alpha, he believes he could be a strong and worthy pack alpha. His job in the pack is a warrior/guard and hunter.

Kai's scent is Vanilla.

[Oh Sehun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/H64Z7eGqr1jbEETB9): Beta

Sehun is shy, mischievous, sincere, considerate and he becomes more lively as you get to know him. He enjoys spending time with his pack members, him being the youngest before the pups in the pack. Him and Suho are very close and Suho is very protective over him. Sehun looks up to Suho and adores him. When he can he follows him to learn everything Suho knows, he loves the smell of Suho's scent as it reminds him of the forest where there pack lives. Sehun's job is a hunter, he also patrols the pack borders.

As Sehun is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Sehun that members of his pack recognise.

Madyx:Alpha

Madyx is a caring and fair alpha, he stands up for what he believes in, and feels that he can do this due to the support of his pack. He loves nature and travelling, so he is often seen travelling between packs in the name of his own pack, where he shares information and works out trade deals. He however, likes to see the beauty of different places and likes to take it all in. He has a close bond with his sister Mika, who he tells everything to and who helps him bring out his true self. Once Madyx knows you he shows his bright, cheery and funny personality. Madyx also likes learning about other packs cultures and rule and embraces this with open arms. Madyx plays an important part in the 3 packs getting to know each other and he is the start of the peace treaty between the packs. Madyx's job is that he is the spokesperson for his pack and he travels and makes deals.

Madyx's scent is coconut.

Mika: Omega

Mika at first meeting can be a shy, unsure omega when in company she doesn't feel comfortable with. When in the company of her pack and close friends she is the life and soul of the party. Her brother Madyx is the person who she tells everything to, who makes her feel the most comfortable in her pack. Even though he is her younger sibling, he is very protective over her as she is an omega. She loves spending time with her friends and having fun, but sometimes needs to be reminded to calm down and follow pack rules, which she doesn't always do. She loves animals and nature and hates seeing animals hurt, but she knows as part of a wolf pack hunting needs to happen, as long as she is not involved. Mika loves looking after the pack horses and teaching the younger members of the pack how to horse ride, which is her job in the pack. Also she helps with baking for the pack making sure there are lots of sweet treats for the pack members after a busy day.

Mika's scent is honeysuckle.


	3. Introductions: Blue Moon Pack

Blue Moon Pack:

Blue Moon Pack are a pack that are very modern, Omega's are highly valued pack members, they are treated very well and are cherished by all members of the pack. Omegas don't have to wear hoods and can live with anyone they chose, either mated or unmated. This pack consists of Monsta X and GOT7, with lots of other original character pack mates. The pack Luna has the same amount of say as the pack Alpha. Mating in the pack is not looked at traditionally, only some elders do not like omega, omega parings and alpha, alpha pairings. The pack has mixed weather, it's winters are harsh and it's summers are on the warmer side, the pack wolves are well used to this and acclimatise accordingly, this is because the pack lives at the bottom of the mountains. Let's meet the main pack, find out what their wolf looks like, their ranks (second gender) and their job within the pack.

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/PG8owqPjHKVc62gW8)

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/MqJcbB8G6tQo6gjX7)

[Pack land](https://photos.app.goo.gl/dkzTSuhArUB3edfJA)

[Pack house](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9Rdp3iftopwxLGCu9)

**Pack alpha** : [Son Hyunwoo](https://photos.app.goo.gl/PfF2HqmUKA5jMfaU7)

The pack alpha known to everyone as Shownu. He is a gentle giant, who can be quite clumsy, both physically and with his words. Shownu is a fair pack leader. He strives for excellence and always discipline people who bully/harass his pack members, though sometimes the Luna has to step in to help him. He is always ensuring the new young Alpha's don't have an arrogance about them. He is mated to the pack Luna, who he adores and listens to and works with all of the time. Shownu can be awkward with pups and younger pack members and is only used to 'rough and tumble' sort of play, that he often forgets he is a fully grown alpha. He is very strong and was previously a pack warrior and guard before being chosen to be pack leader. His mate, helped him see how strong a leader he was and always promised to be by his side to help him. 

Shownu's scent is Caramel.

**Pack Luna** : [Yoo Kihyun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/AExb7sPLVCGwC9D47)

Pack Luna, Shownu's mate, oversees all major pack business along side the pack alpha. He has a lot of say and power in the pack and all members of the pack must follow his instructions. Kihyun is kind-hearted and can be a bit on the sassy and savage. Kihyun won't put up with any nonsense and will call someone out on their lies. He mothers all younger pack members and loves smothering them with hugs. He absolutely adores Shownu, but knows that rather than him having all the credit they both work together as an amazing team. He is equal in ranks as the pack Alpha and attends all pack/alpha meetings where all of his opinions matter and are considered. He is a very good chef and likes everything to be nice and tidy so he is always chasing the younger pack members to tidy up after themselves. 

Kihyun's scent is Lemon.

[Lee Hoesok](https://photos.app.goo.gl/eHhHUgiaB91E6Pq69): Alpha

More commonly known to everyone as Wonho. He is the second in command, the pack delta. He is in charge of all of the pack warriors and guards. He aids Shownu daily and orders patrols of their pack land. Wonho is one of the strongest members of his pack, he comes across quite scary with his intimidating muscles but he is a big softie and loves spending time with the pack pups and the younger members, teaching them new combat moves. 

Wonho's scent is Eucalyptus.

[Lee Minhyuk](https://photos.app.goo.gl/98kuVJcwQzEAYLU3A): Alpha

Minhyuk is a well respected member of the pack. He is the mood-maker of the pack, lightening up the atmosphere with his jokes and funny personality. He is quite an emotional alpha and can cry very easily when he or his family are hurt. He is a pack healer and is training the other younger pack healers. He is courting a member of his pack.

Minhyuk's scent is pumpkin. 

[Chae Hyungwon](https://photos.app.goo.gl/RjmRagxXqqj2nc5j9): Beta

Hyungwon is a popular member of his pack due to his stunning good looks. He is very calm and quiet so can give off an air of mystery that piques others interest. He is not a good cook and must be kept out of the kitchen at all costs, and because he is a picky eater. He is very sneaky in his wolf form and can go about unseen, which is good for his job as a hunter, it also means he knows what food he is eating. He enjoys making new friends in other packs, but does like his own time to himself. 

As Hyungwon is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Hyungwon that members of his pack recognise.

[Lee Jooheon](https://photos.app.goo.gl/CFMfqxnXJbMjBJnC7): Omega

Jooheon is sometimes referred to as honey. Jooheon is very cute and cuddly with his pack members, however with new comers he can come across and cold and harsh if he is not used to them. He is best friends with Jackson and they are both rays of sunshine and mood makers. Jooheon is always prepared and likes to make sure plans are completely organised. Jooheon loves the pack pups and he is one of the pack teacher, the pups love him just as much as he loves them. He loves hugs and scenting his pack mates as it makes him feel closer to them, especially his possible future mate.

Jooheon's scent is Jasmine.

[Im Changkyun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/sszpTTrwsmsBEpg56): Omega

Most commonly known as I.M, he plays a vital role in pack life, and many members adore him. He is a very open-minded person, so he is able to be sensitive to other's viewpoint, and will do his best to help them out any way he can. He is someone who leads with their feelings rather than be more objective. I.M prefers his solitude and quiet. He has said many times that he prefers doing his own thing and being alone. He is a quiet person who prefers to listen rather than talk. Although he seems like an easy-going person, there are times when he is very uncomfortable doing something spontaneous, or out of his comfort zone. I.M's job in the pack is a chef. 

I.M's scent is peppermint.

[Lim Jaebeom](https://photos.app.goo.gl/yF7t8SCva3XeJGL99): Alpha

He is mostly known as JB to most of the pack. He has been chosen by Shownu to be the future pack alpha, so he is following Shownu and is learning from him as he goes. JB can be a little hot headed at times so he often needs reminded to be calm, which is usually by his, hopefully, future mate, who he adores. He also becomes relaxed when he takes a walk alone or goes somewhere alone. He looks cold or tough to people who doesn't know him so he can sometimes make a bad first impression. 

JB's scent is bergamot (earl grey tea). 

[Mark Tuan](https://photos.app.goo.gl/XeJBUSkqyhB62kpq7): Omega

Mark is JB's, hopefully, future mate, and the possible future Luna of the pack. Mark doesn't say unnecessary things, instead he plans carefully and take action without hesitation, he is quiet but supportive, even if he doesn't agree with certain pack members. He is quiet when the other members are loud but becomes energetic when the other members are tired. He is shy, quiet, and reserved at first, but opens up more once you start to get to know him better. His job in the pack is a teacher but he is also learning things from the pack Luna. 

Mark's scent is Ginger.

[Jackson Wang](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zk2zpJL5Aqvd37sv7): Beta

Jackson is a very excitable and lovable beta, who can become a little over excited at times, like a puppy. He is best friends with Jooheon and they can often get up to mischief together. He is the most outgoing and sassiest member of the pack and often plays with and pranks the younger members of the pack. Jackson loves hugs and scenting and is often seen hugging in a cuddle pile with the younger pack members. Although Jackson is gentle and caring he is a strong member of the pack and he will defend his pack if needed. He is very protective over the Packs youngest members and his job in the pack is a Warrior/Guard. 

As Jackson is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Jackson that members of his pack recognise.

[Park Jinyoung](https://photos.app.goo.gl/FdV6SbRGAjUxBu6g9): Alpha

Jinyoung is known for being serious, lively and thinking a lot. He is very cautious and will plan out everything he does. He is planning on courting a beta of his pack, as he admires his enthusiasm and he always makes Jinyoung smile. He is very handsome but is not vain about his good looks. He is generous and open to other people, so he loves to welcome people to the pack. Jinyoung's job in the pack is that he is one of the chefs. 

Jinyoung's scent is Sage.

[Choi Youngjae](https://photos.app.goo.gl/6iMmAyg41SyKpTi67): Beta

Youngjae is cheerful and bright, his pack members say he is a genius and that he is sunshine. He lifts everyone in the Packs moods with his cheery personality. Although he is cheerful he is know to be serious and hardworking person, who cares a lot for other people. He is currently a pack healer in training, but is further on in his training that the pack Maknae. He becomes mad when his privacy is invaded. 

As Youngjae is a beta he doesn't have a distinct scent, just something Youngjae that members of his pack recognise.

[Kunpimook Bhuwakul](https://photos.app.goo.gl/W1GjvXgMn87feCAr6): Omega

He is known to everyone as BamBam, he is the second youngest and he dislikes when people treat him like a baby (even if he's one of the maknaes), he prefers to be treated like a man. Sassy and not afraid to spill the beans, a little less loud than Jackson but loud nonetheless. He takes pride in bringing people together, often take on the role as community organiser, he works hard to bring everyone together in celebration. BamBam's official role however is that he is a hunter. BamBam adores his best friend Yugyeom and is feeling very conflicted about the true feelings he has. 

BamBam's scent is Chamomile.

[Kim Yugyeom](https://photos.app.goo.gl/CegYpQbZoKKJxVtAA): Omega

Yugyeom is the youngest member of the main pack, Yugyeom is manly, smart and systematic. He is a true idealist, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While he may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, he has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. He often feels misunderstood but when he finds like-minded people to spend his time with, the harmony he feels will be a fountain of joy and inspiration. Yugyeom looks up to and adores his best friend BamBam and is feeling very conflicted about his true feelings. Yugyeom is a pack healer in training but as he is younger he is slightly more behind than Youngjae. 

Yugyeom's scent is bubblegum.


	4. The Beginning

**Bangtan Pack**

The sound of water dripping and a gentle wind are the sounds that are heard as Carrie comes round from her sleep. As she opens her eyes the room is filled with a white brightness. This wasn't the work of sunlight, but the usual white glow of snow, that Bangtan pack are well used to. As she becomes more awake Carrie pushes back her warm covers and her heavy fur throw, gifted to her by her 'momma' and her dad. 'Only the best for our precious omega daughter', they smiled as they handed it over. Carrie smiles as she gets out of bed, making it after she has. She adores her parents and her twin sister, they are fighting hard for her rights as an omega, trying to bring round the rest of her pack. She walks to her en-suite bathroom to get showered and ready for the day ahead, as she does she looks at her clock, noticing it was 5 am, right ahead of schedule. 

After finishing in the shower, doing her hair and getting dressed, Carrie walks over to her wardrobe that contained her cloaks. Carrie was the omega who managed to change, one slightly small rule. Omegas in the pack did not have to wear specific coloured hooded cloak to identify each of them anymore. It was a small change, but Carrie hoped that they would eventually get rid of cloaks and hoods all together eventually, but wearing whatever colour, whenever they wanted had to do for now. Carrie, being the pack Alpha and Luna's daughter had a massive choice of cloaks, of many colours and materials. Some were gifted by pack members, some from other packs they had a treaty with, who were similar to themselves and who wanted to impress the Bangtan pack leader and Luna. 

Carrie took out her warm, [light blue cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/LcCMMMydKe31Duha6), as it was only coming to the end of winter and in 3 weeks spring would begin, where snow fall would be less than winter, in preparation for no snow at all in summer. Carrie wanted to be able to keep herself warm when doing her rounds, as one of the pack healers, she had an important job in the pack, so was one of the higher standing omegas, admired by the younger omegas. Even without her standing as the pack Alpha and Luna's daughter she was highly regarded, though still looked at as less because of her secondary gender. Carrie sighed as she opened the curtains of her room, hating that she had to wear the stupid cloak, at least inside her own home she could leave her hood down, it was only once she was outside she, like other omegas, would have to put it up. Apparently this protects omegas and makes them mysterious, but Carrie and others believed that it only makes them stand out more. Carrie began to walk down the stairs of the pack house, her destination being the kitchen, where she could hear happy chatter coming from. The one advantage of being the Luna and Alpha's omega daughter was that she could continue living at home, with her parents and her alpha twin sister, until she became mated that was.

As Carrie walked into the kitchen, she smiled at the scene in front of her. Her mamma, Jin, was standing at the worktop placing pancakes on plates for their small family of 4. Carrie's dad and sister were discussing pack politics as usual, her dad's rain scent and her sisters ocean scent tinted with a little confusion. "Dad, Ashlea, is everything ok?" She asks, as she properly makes herself known to those in the kitchen. The mentioned pair turn their heads to face her, hints of confusion replaced with happiness. "Morning Twinnie, everything is fine, just trying to sort some pack business!" Ashlea says smiling, whilst giving her sister a hug, taking in her lavender scent which helps calm her a little. "We'll fill you in later, my beautiful girl! Just sorting a few bits and we'll tell you and your mamma all about it!" Namjoon smiles at her, also giving her a hug, her scent calming him as well. "You two, Mamma doesn't like you talking work at the table, never mind the breakfast one." Carrie replies as she raises her eyebrows at the 2 alphas in front of her. "At least one of you listen to me, I knew I could count on you Carrie! Then again we are so similar." Jin smiles at her, his rose scent filling the air with sheer happiness, making all members of the family of 4 smile. "Oh blue today, I love when you wear blue, blue really is your colour. It usually always matches your eyes no matter what shade your wear. I just really wish you didn't have to wear it at all." Jin continues as he smiles sadly at Carrie. "We are working on the hoods my love, we really are. We'll get there eventually, I promise." Namjoon smiles at Jin and Carrie. "Mamma you don't have to wear a hood, so why do you?" Ashlea asks, curiously. "If other omegas in this pack must wear them, then so will I. How is that fair if they wear one and I don't? I love my secondary gender, I just wish more of this pack knew how amazing and strong omegas really are. Especially our daughter and her group of friends." Jin smiles. "Both of our strong, intelligent, amazing twin daughters! Who knew we'd have 1 alpha and 1 omega when they were born. I am so proud of you both, you are really going to change things for this pack for the good." Namjoon beams, his pride showing on his face and in his scent. After they both had said this, Carrie runs to mamma Jin, pulling her dad and twin in for a hug, their scents merging into a Kim pack, family cocktail. "Right let's have breakfast, then all get to work!" Jin says, as he claps his hands together. "Mamma, you and dad are such an amazing team. If only the full pack could see this, they would finally see omegas true value!" Carrie smiles sadly at Jin. "Twinnie, we will get there, you'll see, I will change things if it's the last thing I do! I promise!" Ashlea says, holding both her twins hands in hers as she pulls her in for a hug, filling her own scent with confidence to reassure her twin. "Right let's eat, I've got work to do today!" Carrie smiles at her family as they sit and eat breakfast together, like they do every morning.

After finishing their breakfast and tidying up after themselves, the family gather their things for work. As Carrie is about to put up her hood, Ashlea steps in front of her. "Let me Twinnie! I hope one day I change it so that you don't have to wear this, other than if you choose to wear it to keep yourself warm!" Ashlea says with a smile. "I trust you Twinnie, we'll get there. I know it and I believe in you!" Carrie smiles back. "Ok everyone, we will all meet at the pack canteen for lunch! I need a break from cooking. AND before you say anything Carrie, you are not cooking after the hectic morning I know for a fact you are going to have!" Jin looks at her pointedly. "Ok, whatever you say mamma!" Carrie smiles cheekily back, to which Jin rolls his eyes, and puts Carries hood up, instead of Ashlea. "Mamma, you know I was gonna do that! Why you gotta do that?" Ashlea whines with a pout. "Hey, I don't care if you are a grown up Alpha, I will still kick your ass and ground you!" Jin says as he chases Ashlea out of the door, while putting up his hood of his favourite [pink cloak.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9g14usHcfnrNvGxf9)

As the exit their pack house the family go their separate ways, Jin going towards his office. Carrie walked towards Hongjoong who was waiting for her in his [black cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ixhjjhzvtsxPtzHe9), them both walking towards the healers surgery to meet Hobi, their other pack healer. 

Ashlea and Namjoon look to each other and smile. "Let's get to the office kiddo, we have a busy day ahead." Namjoon smiles as he goes to rub her hair, before he can Ashlea stops him. "Don't you dare ruffle my hair. I'm also not a kid, I haven't been for a long time, I'm 25 dad. AND I know it's an important day. We are meeting the member of SHINee pack to discuss things about the their pack and Blue Moon pack!" Ashlea says as she rolls eyes. "No you aren't a kid anymore. You are a future pack leader!" Namjoon smiles fondly at his Alpha daughter. "Have you chosen your second in command yet?" Namjoon smiles. "I think I have, I will tell you after I have asked him, if that's ok dad?" Ashlea smiles back. "Sure, Ashlea, of course you can my sunshine! Remember your delta doesn't have to be an alpha!" Namjoon adds as they approach the pack leaders office, their place of work, where Yoongi is waiting patiently on them. "I know that dad, that's why I was stuck between 2 for a while, but I have it all sorted out now." Ashlea smiles as they draw closer to Yoongi. "Hey Uncle Yoongles, how is it going?" Ashlea smiles cheekily at Yoongi. "Damn Namjoon you gonna let your Alpha child speak to me like that?" Yoongi says, his sandalwood scent giving away that he wasn't really annoyed. "Yeah, I am, because this is hilarious!" Namjoon smirks back whilst laughing. "Why they always gotta disrespect the Delta?" Yoongi huffs, making the pack Alpha and future pack Alpha laugh. Their laughter fills the air, making their pack mates out in the open smile as snow begins to fall again, as they enter their office.


	5. New Acquaintances

**Outer border of Bangtan Pack**

Two wolves were running alongside each other, at a leisurely pace, brushing against each other ever so often for comfort and reassurance, just as siblings do. 'Thanks for bringing me along this time Madyx.' Mika mentally speaks to her younger brother. As they were in their wolves forms, they could not verbally communicate. 'Mika, I know you are nervous, your honeysuckle scent is souring a little. Relax, you'll be safe. Also this pack are very traditional, so you will be protected.' Madyx responds, as he makes sure his coconut scenthave a reassuring feel/edge to it. 'How traditional?' Mika asks curiously. 'You'll have to wear a cloak, a hooded one. So if you feel shy, you can hide in your hood.' Madyx looks at his sister in as an apologetic way he can, as a wolf. 'Damn, that's really quite traditional, are omegas still seen as housewives and have to do the "easy" jobs?' Mika responds, sarcastically. 'Unfortunately, yeah Mika! Though I hear the Pack Alpha and the future Pack Alpha are trying to change that!' Madyx replies. 'He's chosen his future Alpha already?' Mika responds, surprise filling her thoughts. 'Yeah sis, unlike our pack, Alpha Namjoon has 2 daughters. Twins at that, 1 Alpha and 1 Omega! Though it would have been great if the eldest twin could have been the pack leader, but they are very traditional and omegas apparently can't lead a pack yet!' Madyx huffs out. 'I get it bro, we both need to rain it in, let's just try and organise what Alpha Minho and the Blue Moon Alpha wants. Then we'll get home as soon as we can!' Mika responds as they see in the distance, what looks like the Bangtan Pack border. As they seem to be approaching it they change into their human forms. "Sis, your outfit it missing one vital thing, but the member of Bangtan who is meeting us will give you a cloak when we get there, ok?" Madyx says aloud, as a blast of cold air hits them, making them shiver slightly. "Bro, why didn't you tell me it would be so cold and OMG is that snow? Dude it is almost spring!" Mika says, as she glares slightly at her younger brother. "The only time there is no snow is summer! They are in the middle of the mountains, of course there is snow. I have to say though, I think your are going to love it sis!" Madyx smiles at her. "I hope so, or I will kick your ass!" Mika smiles back, as they both stop to put jackets on, from the bags they had been carrying in their mouths when they were in their wolf form. They then put the bags on their backs as it was easier now for travelling. "Let's do this!" They both say, as they high-five.

"You know bro, this place actually looks quite awesome and beautiful! It's really kind of amazing!" Mika smiles as they approach a small Alpha, who Mika thinks looks more like a grumpy kitten. "Hello, I presume you are Madyx. Is this your mate you have brought with you?" He smiles, as he nods his head at Mika. "MATE??? NO way. He's my brother dude! I mean..Ewww.. he my brother.. just why?" Mika blurts out, before she can stop herself, whilst looking at the Alpha weirdly. "Mika, remember what we talked about?" Madyx hisses out, under his breath. Mika looks shocked, quickly covering her mouth, as she is about to apologise, she is interrupted. "No, please, don't apologise, it was rude of me to presume, I apologise. Let me introduce myself, I am Min Yoongi, I am Bangtan Packs delta, who is aiding the Alpha with the changes that we are desperately NEEDING made!" Yoongi smiles at the siblings. 'Well he's cute!' Mika thinks to herself as she begins to smile. "It's nice to see an omega confident and willing to stand up for their views and opinions. You are gonna love our Luna and his omega daughter!" Yoongi says, suddenly looking very fond. "They, like my mate, Jimin, are what the younger pack mates refer to as 'sassy'!" Yoongi states proudly. 'Damn he has a mate! All the good looking and nice ones always do, damn it!' Mika thinks. "We are going to get on like a house on fire then!" Mika and Madyx say as they smile. "Mika, I'm really sorry, but you will have to wear this cloak. The Luna's daughter, chose it specially for you to try and make you feel comfortable and welcome." Yoongi smiles, apologetically at her as he hands her a [cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zn7ZFaY7kh54Z4Ns9). 

"OMG blue is my favourite colour! How did she know?" Mika gasps. "Let's say she has amazing intuition!" Yoongi smiles, as Mika puts her cloak on. "I'll be taking you Madyx to meet the Pack Alpha and the future Pack Alpha and you Mika will be with the Luna and his daughter. Though looking at the time they'll all be together! I hope you two are hungry!" Yoongi laughs. "Why? Why are they all together? Is everything ok? Wait! Hungry?" Madyx says, looking confused. "Yeah, it's lunchtime. The pack all eat together, most of the time, anyway." Yoongi says, as he shrugs. "Then take us to the food small, kitten, like Alpha!" Mika accidentally blurts out. "Small, kitten...You know what, never mind! Let's get some food!" Yoongi says, as he leads them further into the pack grounds and towards the pack canteen. 

As the trio get closer to the canteen, they hear excited and happy chatter. "Mika, remember to keep your hood up!" Madyx smiles at her. "Well, duh, I ain't stupid. I also don't have short term memory loss." She replies, as she rolls her eyes and huffs. "AND remember to be respectful to the Alpha and Luna, and their daughters!" Madyx continues. Mika looks at Yoongi as she speaks, "They way he is going on, you'd think I've never met other people before. Though saying that, I am extremely nervous with strangers and I freak out. Oh God Madyx, I never thought about that! What am I gonna do?" Mika rushed out as she being to panic. "Mika!" Yoongi says calmly, "you have nothing to worry about! The pack Alpha and Luna, and their daughters are incredible people. Their omega daughter will have you calm in no time. Just wait and see!" "Let's go have some food sis!" Madyx smiles at Mika, whilst fixing her hood. "You'll be sitting at the Alpha and Luna's family table!" Yoongi smiles as he leads them in.

"Alpha, this is Madyx, the representative from SHINee pack and his older sister Mika." Yoongi introduces them as they reach the head Alpha's table. "Alpha Kim, it's an honour to meet you and your pack. I hope we can come to an agreement!" Madyx says as he and Mika bow at the head Alpha, the Luna and their daughters. "Is it a typical Alpha thing to talk politics at the table? I mean come on!" Carrie sasses, as her lavender scent fills the air, with a hint of playfulness in it, making Mika relax and laugh. "Carrie, remember we aren't alone, precious!" Namjoon reminds his eldest daughter, who rolls her eyes, her scent souring slightly as her grin slides off of her face, and she looks down to her lap. "I know you are only playing Twinnie, but you know what the rest of the pack are like." Ashlea responds, as she adds a bit of calm into her usual ocean scent, while patting her twins arm. "Assholes, bloody stupid, past thinking pack!" Luna Jin murmurs, only the small group hearing it. "Madyx, Mika, Welcome to Bangtan. Mika, thank-you for respecting the pack members values, even if they are practically pre-historic." Namjoon says, as he rolls his eyes, making the omegas in the small group giggle. "As you know, I am the pack Alpha, Kim Namjoon.This is Jin, my mate and the pack Luna, who is brilliant. And these 2 here, are my beautiful daughters, the future pack Alpha, Ashlea and the this is the eldest of the twins, and the pack healer, Carrie-Ann, though known to everyone as Carrie!" Namjoon says as he introduces everyone, one by one. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, truly it is. Sorry for trying to get right into work, it's a bad habit at times and it's what most packs want to happen!" Madyx replies, apologetically. "Don't worry, Carrie was only joking, she can be a bit sassy and sarcastic at times. She gets it from me, her mamma!" Jin laughs, making everyone feel more comfortable and relaxed."Please join us to eat, Mika, you can sit next to me if you like!" Carrie beams at the 2 newcomers, her relaxing lavender scent calming their nerves as it once again sills with happiness. "Uncle Yoongles, ChimChim was looking for you. He has food for you, he is sitting with Tae, Hobi and Kookie!" Carrie smiles angelically at Yoongi. "You two and Uncle Yoongles, I swear I will get you both back when you least expect it!" Yoongi mumbles under his breath as he walks in the direction his mate is sitting, knowing where he is due to his sweet candyfloss scent. "Yeah right, he ain't gonna get us back!" The twins say in unison as they high-five and laugh. "Please, sit down, eat and enjoy! We'll get to work after the food, and Mika can get a tour of the pack ground!" Ashlea smiles at Madyx and Mika.

As the members of the pack Alpha's family finish their food and tidy things away, they begin to go their separate ways, Mika going with the Luna and Carrie as Madyx goes with the Pack Alpha and future pack Alpha. Madyx is a little reluctant to leave his sister as he knows she can get worried and stressed easily in the company of strangers, "Bro, I'll be fine. I trust Carrie for some strange reason. It may be her calming scent, I don't know, but I know she will make sure I'm out of harms way." Mika smiles reassuringly at her brother, as she walks off. "We've all mostly done our work for the day, though some of us have to work for an hour or 2 later, and usually I am on call, being one of the pack healers. What is your job in your pack Mika?" Carrie smiles. "I look after a lot of the animals, the horses especially. I also help teach the younger pack members how to ride horses. And if I'm needed, I help in the kitchen making sweets and treats for the pack!" Mika replies, smiling and finding sharing things easy, it's just like speaking to her brother. "Awesome, you are so talented to be able to do so many things!"Carrie beams at Mika and Jin smiles along, noticing the two are fast becoming friends, like he had hoped was going to happen. Maybe just maybe, this shy omega will help their pack make the changes they need to. "Would you like to meet my close friends?" Carrie asks Mika, excitedly, bouncing slightly on the spot, her hood almost falling down, making Jin correct it whilst giving his daughter a look. "Yeah sure, sounds good!" Mika says with a hint of nerves but also excitement. "Don't worry Mika, they are all lovely and much more forward thinking than most of this pack! They are practically like my own kids I see them that much!" Jin smiles and laughs, easing Mika's nerves a little more. "Ok sounds better now!" Mika laughs, "oh and also I love the colour of my cloak you chose for me, thank-you so much, it's my favourite colour!" "I knew you'd like it!" Carrie beams back, "you can keep it as a gift of our new friendship, I know you may not have any need of it, but they are good for when it's a little chillier! Anyway, let's go meet my crazy lot, mamma we will see you later!" Carrie smiles at Jin, giving her mamma, a peck on the cheek before they leave, Mika bowing to the Luna as they do.

The 2 omegas approach a group of 12 young people, who are smiling towards the pair. Carrie begins introducing the members of her friendship group. "Ok you will be able to tell the omegas from their cloaks, this is Tae and ChimChim (his name is Jimin to everyone apart from our close friendship group). Jimin is Yoongi's mate and one of my besties." Carrie smiles.

[Jimin's cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/GbZoCmWpjutS2TQC7)

[Tae’s cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/mRw9ew6DRnssdr428)

"This little rabbit like boy is Kookie, he is an alpha and this ray of sunshine is Hobi, he is a beta and our main pack healer!" Carrie beams at them. "This next small group are our younger pack members, though they are most definitely not the youngest but they are younger than me and that makes them younger!" Carrie laughs, Mika joining her. "Anyway, these 8 are a close group and call themselves ATEEZ. Their leader is my bestest friend in the whole universe. He is an amazing omega and one of the smartest members of our pack, he is also nearly finished his healers training!" Carrie beams proudly, as she pulls her best friend in close for a hug, their lavender and strawberry scents mixing together. "We've has a busy day, let's hope we are not called out again!" Hongjoong replies as he hugs Carrie back just as tightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's enough now!" Seonghwa huffs out, a little jealousy showing on his face, in his body language and in his scent, everyone but the best friends picking up on it. The 2 best friends who are still clinging to each other, are soon pulled apart by Seonghwa, who pulls Hongjoong close to him, leaving a slight bit of his scent onto him. "They are only best friends, you idiot!" Yeosang whispers to Seongwha, who awkwardly shrugs back at him. "Ok so the one currently using Hongjoong as a teddy bear, is Park Seonghwa, he is an alpha. The other Alpha's of this group are Yeosang who is as sassy as me. And this is Mingi who is the cutest and cuddliest and most gentle alpha ever!" Carrie states proudly. 

[Yunho's cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/S1ox5xasUgydPgfE9)

"The rest of this group are amazing omegas. This tall puppy like one is Yunho. He has boundless energy and loves interacting people." Carrie smiles as Yunho beams back at her, giving her a double thumbs up. "These 2 mischievous pups, are San and Wooyoung, who have a very, very close bond. They are almost always joint at the hip, unless they are doing their jobs! And they are always getting up to mischief." Carrie laughs. "Hey, who you calling pups?" San whines. "Ehhh, Sannie, your kinda proving her point!" Wooyoung laughs. 

San and Wooyoung [cloaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/mRw9ew6DRnssdr428) (Same as Tae's):

"And this amazing omega, is the Maknae of ATEEZ, yes I did say the Maknae, that means the youngest. I know you may look surprised but he is. He is the strongest omega, like ever, and Ashlea's, sorry the future pack Alpha's, best and closest friend, Jongho!" Carrie smiles as she ruffles Jongho's hair. "Hey, quit it, you'll knock my hood off and I'll get in trouble, AGAIN, for not being a "proper" omega, then Ash will need to kick some ass, AGAIN!" Jongho huffs at Carrie. 

[Jongho's Cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/LGPDod7YCY61Samf7):

"You could kick their asses yourself, never mind Ashlea doing it!" Hongjoong and Carrie giggle out together, while Jongho shrugs his shoulders moving his head in some sort of way that agrees with their statement. Mika continues to spend time with the group of friends, them showing her around the pack lands before they all rush for cover in one of the many pack social rooms, as it had started to snow heavier and she was not used to such cold weather. It was there in that social room that her brother found her later after all the business was dealt with, laughing, joking and carrying on with the group of friends, just like he knew she would, and she looked like and felt like this was a friend group she belonged in. 

**Meanwhile**

"Ok Madyx, why are you here instead of your pack leader or delta?" Ashlea asks curiously. "Well I have a kind of talent for creating peace treaty's. Though this isn't why I am here today. I am told I am a good listener, but today I'm here on behalf of, not only my own pack but the Blue Moon pack." Madyx explains. Namjoon and Ashlea feel a little uncomfortable after Madyx explains this, but Namjoon takes the lead as pack Alpha. "I see, so you were hoping we would listen to these 2 packs requests and propositions, but NOT to form a peace treaty?" Namjoon asks, looking at Madyx pointedly. "Yes, and I feel that you will like what you hear too." Madyx smiles at them, a little nervously. "Very well, our attention is yours Madyx, we will listen VERY carefully." Namjoon and Ashlea say in unison.

"I have previously travelled to the Blue Moon pack on my own packs behalf. Both of our packs are very similar, we are much more modern than your own, no offence, we also found out we had a common interest. Both packs wish to reconcile and have peace with your pack. All of our ancestors ruined it over stupid reasons, selfishness and greed, with values that none of our current packs agree with, the bonds and strengths of our packs friendship and alliances were great and we all lived in perfect unison before this. We all want to rectify this. So both pack agreed that before any treaty of peace is formed all 3 packs should meet. A group from each pack meeting in all 3 pack lands, starting with the Blue Moon pack, then my pack then ending here in Bangtan. There would be 4/5 days spent in each pack land and after this all, if we all agree, the alphas and future alphas will sit down and write a peace treaty." Madyx explains. "I feel like there will be more to this, due to my own packs traditions. There are members of the pack that are still in the past way of thinking and they may insist on my omega daughter mating with one of the alphas from the other packs! Which I completely hate the idea of and don't want to have to enforce, but we probably will not be able to change their thinking before this happens!" Namjoon sighs out sadly. "That will be no problem, we all thought this may happen!" Madyx sighs and smiles sadly at Namjoon. "The visits at each pack will allow BOTH your daughters to get to know potential mates, well as long as they have not got any potential mates in this pack. We don't discriminate with secondary gender pairings in our packs, there are many alpha alpha couples, and omega omega couples, etc. This may help your pack see other ways of living and may help change their minds of some things!" Madyx smiles, apologetically. "You really have thought of everything! For my families sake, me and my dad, thank-you so much Madyx, truly." Ashlea softens, gratitude shown clearly. "Please, before you leave, stay the night and set off home tomorrow. You both must be tired. You can stay in the pack house with us! We have many spare rooms!" Namjoon smiles as he leads Madyx out of the office to find his sister. Ashlea follows behind them, thinking about the blessing this wolf and his sisters were bringing to this pack.


	6. Preparations

**Bangtan Pack**

Carrie, Jin and Hongjoong's [cloaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zwu5UdtddsGWHP2A8)

Jimin, Tae, San and Wooyoung's [cloaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/uLCTLQ8TjYNmejX98)

Yunho and Jongho's [cloaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/bK6CpnsWfcjg4Try7)

As the main pack members gather the next day to watch Mika and Madyx walk away from their pack and into the distance, heading towards their own, they smile, being glad they had met the 2 wolves. As they turn back towards their pack, walking as they do, Namjoon speaks, "Yoongi, inform the everyone we are having a pack meeting. Usual pack meeting protocol please and I want you all there including ATEEZ there and right beside me, even though you all know already what I'm going to be discussing." "Yes, Alpha, I'll sort that right away. We've a lot to discuss!" Yoongi smiles as he runs off to spread the news. "Everything ok dad? You don't needs us right beside you as a bad reason right?" Carrie asks looking worried, which prompts San, Wooyoung and Hongjoong to get close to her to give her comfort and receive it back. Ashlea responds instead of Namjoon, "It's fine Twinnie. I promise, actually while your all here, I chose my future delta! I asked him and he at first he reluctantly agreed and dad has agreed with me! You'll find out more later, and he has been sworn to secrecy so none of you try to figure it out!" She says, as she looks at them all pointedly. 

"I know who it is anyway!" Carrie smirks. "Yeah right, how would you know that?" Tae says laughing. "Twintuition!" Carrie smiles, putting on a cute expression, she then whispers a name into Ashlea's ear, beaming as she does. "Yeah, I can say it's definitely a twin thing and that her intuition is spot on yet again. Twinnie no telling anyone else!" Ashlea says, as she raises her eyebrows at Carrie. "Not even my bestie!" Carrie pouts, as she points at Hongjoong. "No! You tell no-one or I'll be so disappointed and furious!" Ashlea states. "Ahh, ok Twinnie!" Carrie says as she pouts, Ashlea looking at her sceptically. "Pinkie promise I won't say anything Twinnie!" Carrie then smiles, whilst sticking her pinkie out at her twin, who links pinkies with her, as they both giggle. "OMG are you seriously still kids?" Yeosang sasses them. " HEY! Stop it! You apologise to my 2 babies right now! They are precious!" Jin huffs out, hands on his hips, looking a little annoyed at Yeosang. As this is happening Carrie and Ashlea stick their tongues out at Yeosang behind their mammas back, making the omegas present giggle . "I sincerely apologies Luna, twins!" Yeosang says as he bows. "Much better, good boy Yeosang-ie!" Jin says as he pats Yeosang on the head, like you would a let dog, making him feel awkward and making everyone, Namjoon included, laugh. 

"Ok, ok enough carrying on, lets go to our meeting point. I'm sure Yoongi will have everyone told by now, he can be surprisingly scary at times, even though he has the look of a small kitten!" Namjoon says, everyone else making sounds of agreement with the pack Alpha. "What a great Delta he is, just like your Delta will be, you surprised me with your choice Ash, but damn this pack will become untouchable with your two in charge." Namjoon grins, as Jimin beams at the praise his mate is receiving." "Dad, stop teasing them all with the information you know or I'll kick your ass! It's not fair on the others!" Carrie warns her father, even though right now she is as intimidating as a baby penguin. "OMG, she can kick her dads ass? AWESOME!" San beams, and looks at Carrie in wonder. "Well no, but he wouldn't even let her try, so she uses it to her advantage every time!" Hongjoong laughs, as he tries to stop himself beaming, proud of his best friends brains and tactics. Even Seonghwa was gets jealous of the best friends closeness, looks impressed and relaxes a little. "Now, let's get to this meeting, I'm hungry and apparently we can't eat until it's over!" Jin huffs out, making the younger pack members laugh as they approach the meeting space, walking to where Namjoon instructed them to stand. This makes the rest of the pack look at them in confusion, some in jealousy and some annoyed. 

"Ok everyone listen carefully, this is important!" Namjoon states, as Yoongi walks towards him nodding to acknowledge that everyone was there. The members of ATEEZ look nervous, but soon relax a little when they see their parents and siblings in the crowds, waving to them and smiling at them. "As you all know we had 2 visitors from SHINee pack yesterday and this morning. I want to thank-you all for making them feel so welcome, especially everyone standing behind me!" Namjoon beams back at his little family, made up of his mate, his twin girls, his close Bangtan friends and his 'kids' ATEEZ. They all smile and nod back to him.

  
“Alpha, if you don't mind me asking, why were the even here? I mean do we not have massive beef with the SHINee lot? Sorry the SHINee pack?" A young male Alpha asks. The pack members standing behind Namjoon sigh and roll their eyes, it was the stupid young alpha who thinks he is entitled to everything and anything he likes, just because he is an Alpha. "Well MATTHEW, if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me, you would have found out sooner, wouldn't you? But instead I have to stop and tell you off!" Namjoon barks out at the Alpha who thought he knew better and thought he could challenge his pack leaders opinion. Said Alpha bows his head and apologises. Ashlea steps forward, as her and her dad had planned and she begins to speak. "The reason for Madyx and Mika's visit was to begin mending bridges. Our ancestors fell out over petty, childish and greedy reasons. NONE of us want to keep this block up between ourselves, SHINee pack and the Blue Moon pack. So if you don't agree with this, I suggest you leave now!" Ashlea states, head held high, making her parents proud. The members of Bangtan pack suddenly realise, this is their future Alpha. She is no longer a young girl, the pup that ran around playing with her sister and their own pups, bringing tears of pride to some of the older generations eyes, and jealous to some of the arrogant younger Alpha's eyes. 

Matthew is about to open his mouth to says, probably something stupid again, as he is interrupted by Ashlea. "Now before I am very rudely interrupted, let's get to the point. The peace treaty has not yet been formed. BUT it will be after we have spent 4 days at each pack we are forming the treaty with and once they have spent 5 days here! The people travelling with us are the people standing behind me and my father!" Ashlea states, leaving no room for anyone to argue with her. Namjoon then begins where Ashlea left off, "I will leave Kim Hongjoong's parents and elder brother in charge, as they my families cousins." Namjoon smiles, making some of the younger pack members gasp. Carrie and Hongjoong giggle as Seonghwa looks a little sheepish and embarrassed for all of his previous jealousy. All of a sudden Jin steps forward, "The time that both the packs are here you will be kind and welcoming to them at all times. As when they are here it is the beginning of Spring, we will be holding a Spring Festival, celebration like we always do! I will be speaking to members of the pack about what needs to be done for it. Park Seonghwa, Choi San and Choi Jongho's families will be left in charge of this in mine and Carrie's absence. AND do not worry, even though 3 of the main pack healers are gone there are still lots of pack healers left, who are getting their time to shine!" Jin smiles a the crowd. 

“At the Spring Festival, I will also announce who my delta will be. He has agreed, the Pack Alpha approves and we have sealed the agreement. I know that neither of us will back out and my mind WILL NOT be changed by ANYONE!" Ashlea states. "Alpha, future Alpha and Luna! I think I speak for a lot of the pack council and pack members, especially those of us who believe strongly in our traditions. We hope your OMEGA daughter SHOULD find an ALPHA mate from one of the packs, to strengthen the treaty!" An old Alpha male states. Before Namjoon can speak Carrie steps forward and looks at the old alpha directly in the eyes, her hood still sitting perfectly on her head. "FIRST of all SIR, this OMEGA daughter has a name, which you will be kind enough to use when discussing anything to do with me, this goes for all of you! I am not only known for my SECONDARY GENDER!" She states, while staring the rest of the pack down, making the alpha's and beta's gulp and feel nervous. The omegas in the pack, hide their beaming, proud smiles, behind their hoods as they see Carrie standing their with confidence. "SECONDLY, I will NOT let you all DICTATE, who I must chose but I will be looking for a suitable mate anyway, as no Alpha's in this pack have my attention. When we return from the other packs, there will be a small event for alphas where they can complete for medals, but I DO NOT need to choose between those Alphas or automatically accept any winners! ANYONE who disagrees with me can deal with ME DIRECTLY!" She states as her eyes flash blue, showing her inner omega coming out at her anger. 

Before Carrie becomes any more angry, Namjoon steps forwards, putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards her Momma, who tries to calm her down. "Ok, so now everyone knows what is happening! The group going to the other packs will leave in 4 days. Let's all get back to our day! I believe lunch starts in half an hour, so we will see you in the canteen! Thank-you all for your time and for listening!" Namjoon says as he claps his hands, just like his mate tends to do. As he is speaking and Luna Jin is trying to calm Carrie down, without much progress, the omegas of ATEEZ lead Carrie away, into the pack house as she is still reeling after what she had to say and what had happened. Ashlea looks worried for her sister and thinks about going along to help. She stops her self when she realises Carrie's best friend and her own best friend are with her, making her realise she will be ok and she is in the safest hands she could be in. With this preparations began being put into place and planned for the next few days, before the small group of the pack leave for their journey. 

**SHINee Pack**

"OMG! Everyone, Madyx and Mika are back!" Key beams as he runs towards 2 of his pack members. The main members of the pack smiles as they run towards their tired looking pack-mates. As they all meet, hugging and welcoming them back Kai speaks up, "What in gods name are you wearing Mika?" he laughs awkwardly, pulling the cloak Mika has on, a slight look of disgust forming on his face. "Hey, don't say that and look like that, what happens if the wind changes? My new friend Carrie gave it to me. Before we even met she chose the right colour!" Mika beams, after telling Kai off. "Wait, she knew you'd like that colour before she even met you?" Sehun gasps, looking confused. "How?" Xiumin adds. "Bangtan Pack says her intuition is spot on!" Madyx explains with a smile. "Ah yes Bangtan Pack, you'll have passed through Blue Moon pack and will have told them what was discussed first, I presume? Well then, what was said then?" Minho begins. "Well, Alpha, we had a discussion with Alpha Namjoon and Future Pack Alpha Ashlea, and..." "Hey Minho, give them a break will you! Give them time to relax first, they've just got back and will be exhausted! My poor pups! I hate when you do that!" Taemin says as he nudges his mate out of the way. "Oh Luna, you'd love Carrie, Alpha and Luna Kim's omega daughter. She made a comment about how all Alpha's immediately want to get to work when Madyx did that! She is so sassy!" Mika laughs, while Madyx looks sheepish, making everyone laugh and makes D.O laugh out, "She sounds like a handful!" 

"But seriously Kai, you need to respect their traditions or you'll offend them, even if you don't agree with them!" Mika states. "They are clearly stuck in the past, I mean omegas wearing cloaks? I don't want them to do that to you or any omega, you are my family. I don't want you to think that is ok!" Kai sighs, a little anger making it to the surface. "I know do but I actually like the cloak, its perfect for keeping me warm and for when I'm feeling uncomfortable or shy. AND I will wear it ONLY when I want to!" Mika smiles at him. "Also the Pack Alpha, the Future Pack Alpha and the Pack Delta are working hard daily to change the traditions their ancestors have put in place." Madyx explains making all of the pack members, apart from the Luna and Pack Alpha, freeze. "What, really?" Suho asks. "Yeah really! Before any decision is made, no matter how big or small, they discuss it as a family of 4. The Luna and their omega daughter have a lot of say behind closed doors!" Madyx continues. 

“Ok, now that has been said, you 2, as pack healer my advice is to get food and sleep, in whatever order you like." Baekhyun smiles as he hugs them both, "Oh, Mika, you smell like lavender, how lovely and how relaxing!" Baekhyun smiles as he hugs her a little longer, making everyone stop to smell her. One member of the pack smelling her for a little longer that the rest. "Hey, you creep, quit smelling me! It's weird!" Mika huffs, as she walks his arm. "Sorry!" He replies. "but who's scent is that?" He asks as he looks at her hopefully. "You'll find out when we all meet!" Madyx smirks, having an idea at why he is so interested. "What do you mean when we meet?" Onew asks. 

  
"Hey, you heard the my mate, who you all know is the main pack healer said. AND our Luna said it too! They need rest and food! We can deal with this all later. Am I right Alpha?" Chanyeol states, leaving no room for arguing. "Too Right!" Minho smiles, thinking about the great leadership qualities and the responsibleness Chanyeol is showing. His care for his younger pack-mates, listening so well to professional advice given by his healer mate and his respect for the Luna's words. As he is thinking this Baekhyun smiles and cuddles into his new mate, pride showing clearly in his scent and smile. "Ewwww, why they gotta be all lovey dovey! I mean all the PDA really?" Sehun and Kai whine, while pretending to gab as everyone else laughs and rolls their eyes at them. "God I forgot how childish you two were!" Mika laughs tiredly. "Ok, let's go get some sleep Mika, then we will tell you all everything you need to know!" Madyx's tells his close pack members as he yawns. "Get a good sleep and we'll definitely catch up soon!" Taemin says as he beams at them, ruffling their hair as they walk towards their cabins to sleep. "They seem quite happy, so I take that it went well!" Minho smiles as the pack-mate separate and go their separate ways, Sehun following Suho like a lost puppy, Baekhyun and Chanyeol happily walking away together and Xiumin and D.O strolling towards the pack house, most likely going to the library to have a quick read of some books. 

Chen and Kai walk together, thinking about having a final training session for the day, when Kai suggests they sit down for a chat. Once sat down on the grass Kai begins to speak, "So Chen, what do you think of this Bangtan Pack then?" "Kai, I don't wish to judge them or form opinions of them before I have met them, like you have! I want to get to know them and meet them before I do that! That is the only way it can be fair and unbiased." Chen replies, looking pointedly at his younger pack-mate. "But they treat omegas like they are worth so much less. The omegas gave to hide themselves and MUST mate Alphas only! How is that fair? They must stay in the home and serve their mates, I don't want that for any of our pack or for it to make them feel inferior by seeing this elsewhere to make them think it is NORMAL!" Kai sighs. "Ah so the big, bad Alpha does care!" Chen laughs. "Hey quit it! Of course I care! I only put up the cold Alpha, who doesn't care about omegas much, thing on to scare off the ones who are trying to get something out of it, or only think about themselves." Kai says, as he rolls his eyes.

“You should let people see the real you! You never know who you may let get the wrong impression of you Kai!" Taemin says, as he walks towards the pair. "Luna!" Kai and Chen say as they stand up, head bowing slightly. "Hey, since when have you ever properly called me Luna recently, you brat!" Taemin laughs at Kai, whilst smiling and winking slightly at Chen, who chuckles at his friends behalf. " I'm glad you feel strongly about Omega rights! It shows me that me and Minho have done an alright job! I will say this however Kai, the main pack of Bangtan ARE trying their HARDEST to change the rest of the traditionalists minds. Don' be hard on them, Alpha Namjoon adores the Omegas in his close family and his and his Alpha daughter are fighting for change everyday!" Taemin continues. "Wait, Alpha daughter" Chen says, "That's very rare!" "Yes, Chen we know, and by the sounds of things, she may get on well with a lot of our pack!" Taemin smiles knowingly, as Chen looks a little confused and startled by this news. Something was not sitting well in his stomach about the Luna's comment on getting on with quite a few of the pack, but he doesn't have much time to explain it.

As Taemin, Kai and Chen are finishing off their chat, Kay approaches them, "Luna, you 2 idiots!" Keys bows his head at Taemin and smirks at Kai and Chen, who gape their mouths open like fish at the Beta. "We are having a pack meeting now to discuss the information Madyx has! Though I think you already know most of it Luna!" Keys says as he again bows his head slightly and smiles. "I do, but we better fo and be there for the sake of the rest of the pack!" Taemin responds as he, Chen and Kai stand up. At the pack meeting Madyx shares the decisions made by all 3 Alphas. "The Luna and I thought it may be fun if we have a sports contest whilst both pack are here. Anyone can participate, no matter their secondary gender." Minho says, as he smiles. "We also thought that on the last night we could have a ball, with music and dancing to celebrate!" Taemin states to which everyone begins to get excited. "We will begin planning in the next few days as everything will need to be done whilst we are gone. I trust that everything will be completed exactly as we have asked for!" He continues. 

As the rest of the pack begin to leave to get ready for dinner, Mika speak up, "Alpha, Luna, Delta, Onew, Suho, Xiumin, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun and Chen? Can I speak to you all. I have more information that I need to share, but it isn't for the full pack to know!" "Sure Pup, what's up?" Minho smiles at her reassuringly, noticing her slight nerves. "Will we go into the pack house to discuss it?" he continues. "Please!" She responds, feeling a little relieved that they will be somewhere private for the information she was sharing. Mika follows the pack members she has mentioned into the pack house, as she is sandwiched in between the Pack Alpha and Luna for comfort. "Now, Carrie told me this as she knows the traditionalists in her pack will insist upon it, but she will be telling them she will not let THEM choose for her!" Mika says, as she continues to tell the close pack members about the finding a mate situation. All of the Alphas and Beta's in the room look furious at the past minded ignorance and mentality of some of Bangtan Pack. Kai and 'Sehun are so mad that they leave the room, changing into their wolf forms as they do, and go for a run to calm down. "Give them time guys! I hope they don't let this affect their treatment of the main family members of Bangtan pack that we are meeting!" Taemin sighs. "I'm sure it won't love! Sehun will come around and I'm sure Kai will!" Minho responds, giving Taemin a kiss on the forehead, wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling his mate in for a hug. "I hope you are right love, I really do!" Taemin says as he sighs once more.

**Blue Moon Pack**

I.M sighs as he gets out of the relaxing shower, nice and clean for the first time in 4, or was it 5 days? He smiles as he enters his room wrapped in the biggest, fluffiest towel the pack had. The pack Luna and his best friend Honey had just finished changing his bedding, getting rid of the last of his heat, and putting it in the laundry basket their pack laundry people will get later. "Guys, you didn't have to do that, I would have sorted it. Buy thank-you so much, you know how much I appreciate it, as always!" I.M says as he pulls his close family, pack-mates in for a hug, showing his gratitude that way as well as verbally. "You know we like to help you, even though you'd rather be alone and a recluse!" Honey smirks at his best friend, as I.M give his a shove. "Also, unfortunately your going to be very busy for a while!" Kihyun says sympathetically, from his spot on I.M's bed. "Please get change and we'll explain more. Once you are changed come to the pack house, in say an hour? Just so you have a little time to yourself to relax before we begin!" Kihyun says as he stands to leave, with Honey, both waving as they go. God, what happened whilst I was in heat? I.M thinks as he walks towards his wardrobe to pick out his outfit for the day.

As I.M exits his cabin and begins walking towards the pack house, he is pounced on by 2 very happy and excited omegas. "OMG I.M I've missed you and your amazing smelling minty freshness!" BamBam says, as he snuggles further into I.M, who has no other choice but to let the younger omega who is currently squishing him. As Yugyeom hears what BamBam has said he freezes and stops hugging I.m tightly, and pushes himself a little away from the 2 omegas. Why can't his best friend ever say anything nice about his scent? I.M can sense the change in Yugyeom's scent and can see the sad and jealous look in his eyes. Just as I.M is about to say something, Jackson interrupts, pulling Yugyeom into a huge hug. "Hey!! Who upset my baby Yuggie?" Jackson demands, pouting. "It doesn't matter, let's leave BamBam and I.M to it! I'm not in the mood anymore!" Yugyeom sighs sadly, pulling Jackson away, who then realises what has happened. He looks at I.M sympathetically, knowing what it is like to be caught in between the 2 youngers drama.

As Yugyeom and Jackson are walking away, BamBam looks confused. "Did I upset Yuggie? What did I do?" He asks I.M. "Come on Bam, you seriously can't be that dense! Have you every spoken to Yugyeom about his scent?" I.M responds. "What about his scent?" BamBam responds, looking more confused. "That you like his scent?" I.M says as he rolls his eyes, raising his eyebrow and pushing the younger omega off of him, as he stands up. "No, but he knows I love his scent the most!" BamBam says, still looking rather confused. "Ahhh, you kids! I don't think he does know lovely! Don't you think it's time you both talked about your feelings for each other?" I.M says gently. "What feelings? I don't know what your talking about! We are best friends and have been since we were pups! I'm going to see what Youngjae and Honey are doing!" BamBam huffs, as he walks off, his usual wiggle in his hips going faster as he rushes. Ah I seriously wanna bang their heads together and knock some sense into them both, I.M thinks as he walks towards his destination. 

As I.M walks into the pack house kitchen he is greeted by the Pack Alpha and Luna, who both pull him into a hug and ruffle his hair. Though the pack Alpha is more awkward as usual, compared to the comfortable hugs the Luna gives. He also gets his hair ruffled by JB, the future pack Alpha, and by Wonho, the Pack Delta. It's then he sees his work colleague and friend Jinyoung, who he smiles at and who grins and give him a tight hug. "Good to have you back Pup! I see you've already had a cuddle pile with BamBam and is that a sad Yugyeom I can smell?" Jinyoung asks, beginning to look concerned. "Wait did you say a sad Yugyeom? What's happened? Is he ok? What happened to the baby of the pack?" JB said, worry shown all over his face and starting to fill his scent. "First of all, I'm not a pup! Secondly, yes, Yugyeom was sad, you all know how he and BamBam unintentionally upset each other at times, but it's ok Jackson has him!" I.M smiles slightly. "Ah my Jackson, he is a star that man!" Jinyoung whispers, his eyes going sparkly. "He ain't yours yet you idiot!" JB whispers back as Jinyoung nudges him. 

“I.M I'm sorry you had to get stuck in between them in a situation like that! You'd think they'd learn by now!" Wonho sighs. "It's fine, I tried to talk to BamBam and say that maybe they should get talking about their feelings, but he got all defensive and went off in a huff! I'm sorry I couldn't for more!" I.M sighs sadly. Kihyun approaches him, wrapping him in a hug, his lemon scent calming I.M slightly, "Those 2 are stubborn pups, don't tell BamBam I called him a pup btw or it'll make him huff more! But they'll get there in their own time. Maybe our every soon will help guide them towards each other!" Kihyun says as the pack members present smile softly at the Calm moment between their Luna and his favourite 'Pup'! 

“Wait, Luna, you said an event?" I.M asks, as he has calmed down enough to think. " Ok I.M let me explain. As you know we have the Blue Moon festival coming up where we thank the moon goddess. BUT! Remember we discussed a peace treaty with SHINee and Bangtan and how we hoped to accomplish this? Well it is happening! We need to get everything organised for it!" Pack Alpha Shownu smiles. "Are you ready for cooking for all these people or do you need more time to recover from your heat?" Shownu asks awkwardly, looking a bit embarrassed. I.M blushes, "I'll be ok Alpha Shownu, and anyway I won't be alone. I'll have Jinyoungie and he other chef and kitchen staff!" He responds with a wide smile. "BamBam, Mark and Honey are going to help with the organisation! So hopefully that will keep BamBam out of trouble! We can only hope!" Kihyun states, rolling his eyes, making everyone laugh. "I'm happy with all of this, as long as you keep Hyungwon out of my kitchen! I don't want it burned down again! Look what happened the last time!" Jinyoung sasses as he rolls his eyes.

“Hey, I heard that!" Is heard from the doorway as Hyungwon pops his head around the kitchen door. "Good then maybe you'll keep out this time!" I.M laughs. "Hey are you gonna let this Pup speak to me like this?' Hyungwon says, whilst looking and sounding offended. "YES!!!" Everyone shouts whilst laughing and making Hyungwon go off in a huff. "AND I'M NOT A PUP!!!!" I.M shouts whilst giggling. "Now I.M, if you need anytime to yourself if this gets too much use tell one of us in this room!" Kihyun says softly. "There will be a lot of new faces from 2 different packs as well, so if you feel uncomfortable or stressed, you come to us straight away! Ok?" Shownu continues from where Kihyun left off. "Yes Alpha, Luna, I will!" I.M smiles, loving the caring and loving pack he was in. "Ok, let's all get on, we've a lot to organise for a few days time!" JB smiles at his pack-mates who beam back at him, knowingly, as they know he is going to be a great Pack Alpha in the future.


	7. Welcome to the Blue Moon Pack

**Bangtan Pack**

All Omegas [cloaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Hm1LxYicTNhGGBTQ6)

After days of preparing, planning and packing for 2 weeks away from home, the members of Bangtan Pack that were travelling are finally ready. "My cousin, we'll all leave now as it takes half a day to reach Blue Moon. It's why we decided to leave at 5 am, though we didn't expect most of the pack to be here to wave us off!" Namjoon laughs. "It's because they know you are a good leader Namjoon!" Hongjoong's parents smile at him. "Yeah right! Anyway, remember if anything happens let us know straight away. Send a messenger or even a quick message or something. I'm sure everything will be fine though, I trust you guys so much!" He replies. "Ok, everyone let's get going, we've a lot of travelling to do!" Namjoon smiles at his family. Carrie makes sure her hood is firmly on her head, as Seonghwa helps her up onto her horse, awkwardness and jealousy finally gone, now that he understands more about Carrie and Hongjoong's relationship, he then goes to help Hongjoong onto his horse like the gentleman he is. "Wait, Alpha, your OMEGA day- I mean Carrie is riding on the horses and not in the carriage with you and the Luna? Is that safe?" Another elderly alpha in the pack asks. "Do you really think I would put either of my daughters in danger like that?" Namjoon seethes back. "No, of course not Alpha... I..." "I mean my daughter is the best horsewoman by a long shot, as you are all VERY AWARE of!" Namjoon interrupts the stuttering alpha. 

"Also Alpha! I just thought I'd remind you all, that some of us have family in the 2 other packs and will know if any of you break our packs precious traditions, unless it is part of the other packs festivals of course." Matthew the smartass, loud-mouthed Alpha says, smirking. His smirk is soon wiped off of his face as Namjoon lifted him off of the ground by his collar, "How dare you threaten my family or me! Consider this your final warning! Step out of line once more and you will be banished from this pack." Namjoon roars, making the pack members gasp. "AND if anyone agrees with everything this incompetent imbecile has spouted out of that big mouth of his, you can join him!" He continues as he drops Matthew to the ground, as the alpha scuttles away in fear and intimidation. "Everyone follow the Kim's orders, we will be back in 2 weeks time!" Namjoon states as he steps into his carriage and sits down across from Jin. "Also, please have our plans for the Spring Festival materialised for our return." Jin says as he pops his head out of the carriage, waving to everyone as he does. 

As Jin waves the carriage begins moving at a brisk pace, other wagons filled with luggage moving in front. The small family of close Bangtan members and ATEEZ begin to ride in front, at the side and behind the carriage, waving to their families as they leave, the rest of the pack waving them off and hoping a peace treaty will come soon after this trip. Carrie smiles as she realises she'll have 2 weeks of being free of judgement for being an omega, where people will begin to like her for her and get to know her for who she really is. Little did she know this wasn't the case for everyone she was about to meet, some people really had misplaced judgement for her and her pack.

**Blue Moon Pack**

  
"Again, I know I said it earlier, but I just want to say how good it is to see you again Minho and Taemin. I hope your cabins are comfortable and to your liking!" Shownu says. "We've just heard Bangtan will arrive in 5 minutes, so we are all going to be here to welcome them together!" Kihyun smiles. "OMG Carrie and Ashlea will be here soon? And golden retriever Yunho? YASSS! I'm so excited. Look I even wore my cloak today!" Mika smiles, hood down, but cloak firmly and proudly over her shoulders, making Kai frown and Taemin glare at him. "I'm afraid a few of my pack members have said their relatives from Bangtan Pack want them to 'report' back to them if the Bangtan Pack members don't follow traditions whilst away! It honestly angers me so much!" Minho frowns. "I've told them they better not report back or there will be hell to pay! But you never know if anyone properly listens these days!" Taemin sighs. "I know we've had the same conversations with our pack too!" Kihyun says sympathetically. "I have to say, I love how you've decorated the pack lands, Alpha and Luna Son! It's lovely to see so many flowers around." Madyx smiles, trying to break a bit of tension. "Just wait until you see it at night!" Wonho beams, "BamBam really out did himself this time!" 

As Mika turns to look at who was speaking she freezes. 'OMG! That guy is hot as fuck! Look at those god damn biceps!!" She thinks. "Sis, watch out your majorly drooling!" Madyx whispers as he laughs, teasing her a little, as he likes to do to his older sister from time to time. "His scent is so calming bro, he also looks as if he could put me in my place, if you know what I mean? I mean look at his muscles! I mean damn!" Mika begins to ramble/whisper. "EWWW, sis, just EWWW! TMI!" Madyx says, with a small look of disgust on his face. "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Just wait until you meet someone that catches your interest!" Mika laughs. "Hi, I don' think we've meet, I'm Wonho, I'm the Blue Moon Pack Delta!" He smiles and winks at Mika, as he shakes her hand. "Damn your strong!" Mika mutters out quickly. "I mean, Hi, I'm Mika, Madyx's older sister, from SHINee pack!" "Awesome, I thought you may have been from Bangtan Pack, because of your cloak! But it's really cool that you are making the feel comfortable!" Wonho beams at her, both of them not realising they are still holding hands from the handshake. "Oh, do you like it? My new friend Carrie gave it to me! I kinda love it!" Mika beams back, taking her hand out of Wonho's to stroke her cloak.

"Alpha's, Luna's there here!" a beta guard says as the carriage carrying Namjoon and Jin appears in their line of vision, members of their pack travelling on horse back seen surrounding the carriage and their luggage wagon now behind the carriage. "Remember everyone the members of Bangtan pack who haven't travelled here today to meet us put a wish that they would like their packs traditions and rules followed whilst the members are here! So please do not judge or treat Bangtan Pack any differently. Please treat them with respect and dignity and join me in welcoming them!" Shownu smiles. "OMG! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!" Mika and Madyx say, practically vibrating with excitement, making everyone around them smile and laugh. 

As the carriage comes to a stop, Namjoon and Jin smile at arch other, as they stand up. Namjoon exits first smiling and nodding his head towards the other Alpha's and Luna's, saying a small hello to everyone else. " He then turns towards the carriage and takes Jin's hand, helping him out of the carriage. Everyone gathered gasps, as Jin exits the carriage, because of how handsome, but also how beautiful he looks, especially with his hood down. " Namjoon, Jin, Welcome to Blue Moon, it's an honour to finally meet you both. I am Shownu, the Pack Alpha, and this is my mate, the pack Luna, Kihyun!" Shownu says. Kihyun then introduces the pack delta, the members of his close pact he 4 'Monsta x' members and the 7 younger close pack members who seem to call themselves 'GOT7'. "Hi there, it's lovely to meet you! I'm Taemin, the Luna of SHINee Pack, and this is Minho, my mate and the Pack Alpha!" Taemin beams at them as he sweetly introduces himself and his mate. Minho them introduces the pack Delta and his other close friend of SHINee pack, before introducing the younger members of his pack more commonly know to others in the pack as 'EXO'. Namjoon then introduces himself and Jin, Jin then introduces his close Bangtan Pack members and the ATEE members who shyly wave back to everyone. 

"Hey, I'm Ashlea! I am the future pack Alpha of Bangtan! I am the youngest twin daughter of Namjoon and Jin, though I am the twin who keeps out of trouble! I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone!" Ashlea smiles as she bows at the Alpha's and Luna's before her, remembering her pack traditions and manners. She then looks behind her and around at the people who travelled with her. "WOW, WOW, WOW! Hold up a minute, where the hell is my Twinnie?" Ashlea shouts, as she begins to walk around looking for Carrie. Everyone gasps as Hongjoong speak, "She was stopping for a minute as her horse got spooked, the driver of the luggage wagon was supposed to stop and wait for her. Someone said he had and that she was at the back of the wagon and the riders!" Everyone turns to glare at the wagon driver who looks sheepish. "OMG! How could we lose her? She ain't easy to lose, trust me I know that very well!" Yoongi gasps, starting to worry , as Jimin whacks Jin around the head for saying such a thing about Carrie. Just as everyone is beginning to panic and get ready for looking for a pack Alpha's lost omega daughter a sound is heard. The crowd turn and look to see a horse galloping towards them and on the horse a blue and gold cloak is seen flying out to the side, due to the rider travelling at such speed, but they all notice that the hood is firmly placed upon her head. The horse comes to a quick and perfect stop next to Namjoon and Jin's carriage, its rider hoping off exactly as it comes to a halt, the rider landing perfectly on her feet. "Sorry about that, a snake spooked my horse! Alpha's Luna's, it's a privilege to meet you. I am Carrie, the omega daughter or Alpha and Luna Kim, I believe you've met everyone else?" Carrie smiles cheekily as she curtseys low. "OMG!! She is such a badass, hoping off the horse like that!" BamBam and Mika say in unison. "Yup, I think I was right, definitely a handful!" D.O states looking at the full scene in wonder. 

"Welcome everyone, today is just about settling into your cabins and our pack and about getting to know each other!" Kihyun smiles. "We will show the Bangtan members to their cabin's, don't worry though we have also stuck to your traditions!" He continues. "Once you have settled in and unpacks we will all eat together in the pack eating area and then our pack members will show you around. I think an early night is best as the next few days are rather busy." Shownu continues where Kihyun left off. "Tomorrow is the start of the Blue Moon festival! We will explain to you all more tonight after dinner!" Wonho smiles at everyone. "Ok, Bangtan pack members if you follow me and Shownu, we will show you where each of you are staying so that you all know where each other's cabins are in case you need anyone!" Kihyun smiles and leads the way.

"Ok so this first cabin is for Seonghwa, Yeosang and Mingi! All of the ATEEZ Alpha's together, also I've also heard Mingi can be a bit excitable and a bit of a handful at times. So Seonghwa and Yeosang will be able to keep him in line, I'm sure!" Kihyun smiles. "Aw man, who told you that?" Mingi whines, whilst pouting. "Mika did of course, she told us about you all when her and Madyx passed through before going home. Our younger pack members have been so excited to meet you all ever since, so they are excited to be able to show you all around later after dinner." Shownu smiles, then excuses himself as a member of the pack calls his name and needs his help. "Ok so if Seonghwa and Yeosang don't manage to keep Mingi in line I'm sure their next door neighbours will keep them under control. The next cabin will be Ashlea, Kookie and Hobi. The cabin after that may also need help being kept under control which is why we put them next to Ashlea, that cabin will be Tae Wooyoung and San, who I'm positive are going to be on their best behaviour, considering who both their neighbours will be!" Kihyun says as he looks at them pointedly. The 2 omegas look sheepish and avoid eye-contact with the Blue Moon Luna.

"Next to the 3 mischievous omegas are Jimin and Yoongi! I'm sure I can also trust you guys to keep them calm and collected!" Kihyun laughs. "OMG! We're next to my little Wooyoungie, Yoong's, I'm so excited! And little Sannie and my platonic soulmate! Best news ever! I'mma make sure your all safe and ok, and that your all tucked into bed at night!" Jimin says, as he squishes San and Wooyoung's cheeks, then give Tae a massive candyfloss smelling hug, leaving San and Wooyoung red faced and awkward. "Ok then! So next cabin I know for sure is the most sensible decision we have ever made, which is Carrie and Hongjoong!" Kihyun states, as he looks fondly at the hugging and high-fiving best friends. "Not jealous Seonghwa?" Mika teases and giggles as she walks past at that precise moment, making Carrie and Hongjoong giggle with her. "EH, I've NEVER been jealous of them. I mean, I, there only, like, they are only best friends!" Seonghwa stutters out as everyone around him giggles at him, Mingi practically on the floor laughing, which annoys Seonghwa greatly. 

Just as everyone else's stops laughing, Mingi is continuing to laugh, unable to calm down which causes Seonghwa to lose it. "Mingi I don't know why your laughing, you get annoyed, angry and jealous when people spend too much time with Yunho, or when they try to flirt with him. You get all huffy because the person you have a crush on is talking to someone else more than you!" Seonghwa rants out, forgetting where he is, when he suddenly realises and covers his mouth. Everyone looks at the 2 alphas in shock. Yunho looks around confused with a slight blush on his face as he then looks to the ground as Jin wraps an arm around him for comfort. "Yeah, haha , great joke Seonghwa! Your too funny, pppsshhh. LOL, Yunho is like my best friends like, yeah. So Luna Kihyun you were about to tell us the last 2 cabins!" Mingi says, face as red as ever, trying to play what Seonghwa said off. "I'm sorry Minis, I really didn't mean to, I swear!" Seonghwa whispers sadly, really feeling guilty. "It's fine Hwa, don't worry about it! They'll all be talking about something else tomorrow! We all shouldn't have teased you like that!" Mingi replies, smiling with a small blush still on his cheeks. "Guys, you know where me and Joongie will be if you need to speak to use later!" Carrie says, hugging them both, calming the situation with her relaxing lavender scent. 

"Ok, the biggest of the cabins in this area is for Alpha and Luna Kim. So this last cabin here, next to Carrie and Hongjoong's is for Yunho and Jongho, I can imagine Carrie and Hongjoong having to look after you all a lot at home, so I wanted to give them a break here, because I know I can trust this last pair!" Kihyun laughs. "Oh Jongho we've never shared before, this is going to be so much fun!! Yunho smiles as he bounces up and down on the spot. "OMG, but Yunho is so lively and fun of energy and cuddly and I'm so now!" Jongho begins to say, pouting when he is interrupted by Wooyoung who says, "Yeah right Choi Jongho, you love hugs don't lie!" All of a sudden as Wooyoung finishes speaking the ATEEZ omegas and Carrie form a huge cuddle pile, with Jongho at the bottom of it. "I so hate this!" Jongho says as he sighs, and snuggles further into his pack-mates, completely relaxed, as everyone else laughs. 

"I'll let you all get unpacked and settled in!" Kihyun says whilst laughing at the Omega's antics. "Guys, what did I tell you all before! The pack kitchen is a dangerous place and not a playground!" is heard from the pack kitchens, as 2 giggling pups run out giggling. "SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THOSE PUPS!" Is heard again from the pack kitchen, Madyx luckily is passing as the pups are near him, he stops them and picks them up, looking at them unsurely, them looking back at him in the same way. "OMG, thank-you so much they are such terrors!" I.M says as he rushes out of the kitchen, one pup held firmly under one arm. "It's....I..It's no problem?" Madyx responds whilst looking a bit awestruck the cute omega in front of him. His hair is ruffled, his cheeks a little red with the heat of the kitchen and the small bit of exercise after chasing he cheeky pups. But despite all that he has such a calm, soothing fresh scent or peppermint. "I've told these pups the kitchen is dangerous! But pups you never listen so you boys? That makes me so sad!" I.M says to the pups with a pout, covering his eyes, pretending he is crying, to which the pups all scramble out of I.M and Madyx's arms to comfort the 'upset' omega. "Maybe if you boys can't listen to me, you'll listen to this big strong, handsome alpha, who smells like coconut!" I.M winks towards Madyx, who blushes slightly, but tries making himself look bigger, stronger and taller at the compliment he had received. This makes the Bangtan Pack members watching giggle, before they all decide to leave the 2 to deal with the pups and to continue their flirting. This is going to be a great few days, Carrie smiles to herself as they begin to enter the cabins. Bangtan members smile at I.M and Madyx who have finished telling the pups off and are beginning to get to know each other. The packs spent the rest of the day unpacking, getting to know Blue Moon Pack and it's members, Carrie, Yugyeom and BamBam hitting it off right away. Jackson getting on with everyone he interacts with, Ashlea and JB forming a friendship but also friendly rivalry. Little did everyone know that the next day would bring more introductions, Bangtan and SHINee pack getting to know each other, but with that some not so good first impressions.


	8. First Impressions

It was a cold dry morning, the sun trying to make its presence known as Carrie leaves her cabin, ensuring she doesn't wake Hongjoong as she does. If he wakes up before she is back there is a note to explain her absence. When she first travels to a new pack land she likes to explore and run, when no one else is around, it means she can connect more and focus all of her senses. You see everyone talks about how spot on her intuition is, and it is true, except when it comes to herself. Another thing she needs this run for is to clear her head and think. She needs a tree to place her bag and cloak, somewhere recognisable, but also hidden. After this she changes into her wolf form, she closes her eyes and focuses her mind, as her bones quickly crack into place, no longer does changing hurt as she is so used to doing this from her childhood and onwards. She shakes at her fur out, she focuses her senses on her new environment. After having smelled, listened and pinpointed where she had left her things as a wolf she takes off running towards the woods at the bottom of the mountain.

Carrie's [cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/YKsEkisNwEyo5r5h9)

As she did she thinks back to the memories of her past, where she, her grandma, grandpa and her twin had serious discussions there young minds not realising how important it was. As the previous Alpha and Luna of Bangtan Pack they wanted to pass down advice. "I want to tell you something if you have to choose between doing the right thing for the pack and love? Always choose love! I did and it's the best decision I ever made!" The twins Grampa smiles, while giving his mates hand a squeeze. She smiles back and continues where he left off. "Girls it's important you listen to your intuition! Especially you Carrie!" She winks at the eldest twin who giggles and cuddles more into her grandma's side. "One important sense that will never let you down is your sense of smell girls! Some wolves, though very few as it is rare, can identify a strongly well match mate by their scent, it doesn't always happen but some are lucky to have it happen. BUT! You don't need to choose this wolf just because of this, if you don't fall in love with them don't settle just because you're compatible! I know who you girls choose will be perfect for you! My instincts are never wrong!" Their grandma smiles at them. "Now Carrie you run along, I think I heard your mamma say something about ice cream! Ashlea could you wait just five minutes, me and your grandma want to quickly discuss something! "Grampa smiled, as Carrie ran off to find her mamma. Carrie's 10-year-old brain was too focused on the treat, that she never wondered what her grandparents were discussing with her twin.

Why are these thoughts going through Carrie's head, now, as she runs? Well yesterday a scent caught her attention as she was introducing herself, very faint, as if they were walking away, as if not interested in her or her pack She can't help however feeling relaxed at the same time, but also confused and anxious at its owners disinterest. She has three days left here, surely she can get to the bottom of it by then, and she must also tell her twin about it. As she runs Carrie shakes her head to clean her thoughts, as she does her hearing picks up and running water, that she runs towards. As she does she notices a crystal clear [waterfall](https://photos.app.goo.gl/AAaCpqh1uQRxMXep8), falling delicately, like crystals falling to the ground, from the mountain cliffs. 

Carrie stares in wonder and awe, her wolf urging her to walk under the droplets, wetting her pure white fur, filling her with glee, like she was a child again. Her fun is soon cut short as she sees a flash of black through the trees, making her freeze and plan her escape. As the water from the waterfall had temporarily covered her scent, she makes a run for it back towards the main Blue Moon pack. She heads towards where her clothes and belongings are, heart thumping as she hears paws thundering a little away from her. As she reachers her belongings she transforms to her human form, quickly throwing her clothes on. She only has her cloak left, tying it on, but not getting her hood up, when a voice is heard behind her, out of breath and a swear heard with it. 

"Shit! Stupid bloody zip not going up! "The male voice says. Just as Carrie is about to run with her belongings the voice speaks to her. "Oh God just my luck to bump into a Bangtan Omega! It's just so stupidly obvious with those stupid pointless, hooded cloaks! You're easy bloody pray for anyone! "He laughs. "Oh my your hoods not up, you are going to be in so much trouble when your pack finds out, little Omega." He says sarcastically. Carrie freezes again, that scent, this idiot really? Vanilla the scent that she has been relax by the previous day now making her furious, because of the words that came out of its owners mouth. Carrie roughly pulls up her hood, her scent still not strong due to the water of the waterfall. As she turned to face the Alpha, it's his turn to freeze as all he sees is flashing blue eyes, and he feels the anger radiating off of the Omega. He gulps as she takes a step closer, knowing when an Omega has fully taking over the human side of a wolf is dangerous, he might not make this out alive or in one piece.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? ALPHA?" Carrie's omega speaks sarcastically, voice void of emotion. "Pft! No, you think I paid attention to the Bangtan Pack's introductions? With their demoralising traditions, treating Omegas badly? Lowering their worth!" He hisses out at Carrie. "Who the fuck are you to speak to me like this?" Carrie roars out. "Me? I'm Kai! I'm in the running for becoming the future leader of SHINee Pack!" Kai boasts, puffing out his chest, knowing he is strong and handsome. His arrogance only feeds Carrie's Omega's anger. "Ha! So you think because you're strong, handsome and an alpha that you're going to get the position? Don't make me laugh, pup!" Carrie laughs out. Kai glares at her angrily, he's about to speak when she interrupts him. "A good pack leader is not arrogant or prejudice! He does not judge packs because of their traditions, even if he doesn't agree! He helps other packs make changes if they need it and he works to create peace. They make decisions for the best and not for their own interests." Carrie states, her Omega still in charge. "And I may not agree with my packs traditions but I follow them until the pack alpha can change them which he is trying to do." Kai looks gobsmacked and lost for words. As Carrie steps back and is about to walk away he mumbles, "Yeah, right what would you know! "Carrie turns and growls loudly at him, the growl being heard back at the Blue Moon Packs main camp, everyone hearing it and worrying about the sound, but Bangtan know who it belongs to and begin to worry more than the rest. Carrie launches herself at Kai, punching his abdomen and pinning him to the ground. "If anyone is degrading anyone its you! You are degrading a FULL PACK! Omegas are treated with respect, they just must follow the rules! They are not treated badly or cruelly! You better not anger me be like this again or I WILL KILL YOU!" Carrie roars in Kai's face before running off.

He is frozen on the ground, or through the encounter not once did he see her face or smell her saying. Just who the hell is she? She is pretty strong and terrifying when angry. He was brought out of his thoughts by Chen helping him up. "What happened? I've never heard an Omega growl that loud before!" Chen asks."I upset that Bangtan Omega, really badly!" He replies, beginning to feel a little bit of shame. "Kai you asshole! Let me guess you let your prejudice get in the way? You idiot, let's hope she doesn't tell the alphas, this could ruin the whole peace treaty!" Chen says, pulling his hair. "I'm sorry, I think I may have learned my lesson. I don't even know why I did it!" Kai says as Chen helped him up. "You realise who she was don't you?" Chen asks him. "No, who?" Kai asks confused. "That was alpha Kim's omega daughter!" Chen says. "Aw Shit!" Kai gulps, as they walk back towards the pack, Kai holding his aching abdomen. 

As Carrie is rushing towards her cabin, Ashlea, Seonghwa and Hongjoong run to her. "Carrie what's going on?" They all say, but gasp when they notice her eyes. "Shit! I need to get her to Dad and Mamma!" Ashlea says. The three guide Carrie to the main pack square, where Namjoon and Jin are, both of them turning in shock at the anger coming from their daughter. The pack members, Alpha's and Luna's gasp at her eyes, understanding how distressed and angry she is. They all know that when an omega has taken over the human side and they are unmade their eyes shine blue, but if mated they shine gold, when an Alpha has taken over the human side their eyes always shine red, but when mated they have freckles of gold within the red. "Right you three come here and hug her close with us. She needs our scents to help her!" Jin instructs pushing his daughters head into his neck, whilst the five of them try to calm the Omega. "She is calm but her eyes are still blue Joonie!" Jin begins to panic a little. "I have to do this even though I hate it! I'll say her name before, so it's going to be directed at her! But everyone step away from her!" Namjoon says as they all step back from her, Seonghwa pulling Hongjoong closer to him protecting him! "CARRIE! OMEGA! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Namjoon Alpha commands. Carrie gasps for air as her eyes turn back to their normal grey colour. Unknown to them Kai had seen this from a distance, guilt beginning to fill him more. Namjoon and Jin ask Carrie to explain what had happened, which she does, her friends and the Alpha and Luna's listening in as well. The only information she leaves out is the name of the Alpha, who the confrontation was with. All of the pack Alpha's and Luna's go to Shownu's office to discuss what happened, leaving Carrie with Ashlea, Hongjoong and Seonghwa to look after her. Ashlea growls furiously, letting her temper out, "I am going to kill him! I will kick his ass the tear him limb for limb!" She fumes. "Twinnie don't worry, I think I've frightened him enough! "Carrie chuckles. "BUT Twinnie..." "But nothing, same goes for you two!" Carrie glares at her best friends. As they are walking towards Carrie and Hongjoong's cabin, Hongjoong notices Chen and Kai making their return, Kai holding onto his abdomen. Hongjoong walks towards him and kicks Kai hard on his right shin, hearing a thud as he does and bringing Kai crashing to the ground. "Don't mess with my best friend ASSHOLE!" He says as Seonghwa glares at Kai and pulls Hongjoong away before he tries anything else. What they don't realise however is that Taemin and Minho were watching the full thing, beginning to connect the dots, disappointment filling them at realising it was Kai who upset the omega so badly. As Hongjoong and Seonghwa are walking back towards Carrie and Ashlea, "Damn Joongie, that was actually kind of hot seeing you so pissed off and hurting that Alpha!" Is heard from Seonghwa, who was still leading Hongjoong away. This makes Carrie and Ashlea laugh, as Hongjoong looks at the Alpha in confusion. Just as he is about to say something, they reach Carrie and Hongjoong's cabin, the 2 Alpha's ushering the Omegas in to get ready for breakfast at 8am, knowing they both can take a bit of time to get ready. "You 2 have got an hour. Is that enough time?" Ashlea sarcastically laughs. "Hey watch it Twinnie, I know where your cabin is, you don't want any surprises to appear do you?" Carrie grins back evilly, Hongjoong joining with a look of mischief also on his face. "Nope! Never mind I didn't say anything!" Ashlea says, as she and Seonghwa run off to get ready for the day. 

Bangtan omegas [cloaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Hm1LxYicTNhGGBTQ6) for the day

Carrie, Hongjoong and Jongho are the last 3 Bangtan omega's ready for breakfast, having 10 minutes to walk to breakfast and to get seated with their pack mates and everyone else who are ready. The 3 of them have their arms interlinked, Carrie in the middle, giggling as Carrie and Hongjoong tell Jongho about how they both had the 'big, bad Alpha' on the ground in pain. "Can we make it a lucky third time, I could punch his "handsome" face and ruin it! I'm dying to give a stupid alpha a punch, we can't do that back at home!" Jongho says, grinning and using his hands to show his words. This only makes Carrie and Hongjoong laugh more and louder, as they enter Blue Moon's eating area, making everyone turn around to look at them, smiling at the happy moment the omegas seem to be in.

As everyone finishes breakfast Shownu and Kihyun stand up. "Ok everyone announcements have to be made them we will explain more about what today involves!" Kihyun says. Carrie, Hongjoong and Jongho look at him in wonder, loving that the Luna has as much say as the Alpha, especially with him being an Omega.. They admire him and his confidence, wishing they could have an opportunity to be able to speak like that. Feeling their eyes on him, Kihyun looks to the 3 Bangtan omegas and beams his biggest smile, making them look away at having been caught staring at him, making him laugh a little under his breath. "Ok first piece of news today! We have a newly bonded couple in the pack. Please join me in congratulating Minhyuk and Jooheon, who you all know as honey!" Shownu smiles as everyone stands and claps for the newly mated couple. Members of GOT7 begin whistling and winking at them, making Honey blush and Minhyuk struggle to hold in his laughter. "Ok next announcement from us before we pass over to SHINee and Bangtan!" Kihyun smiles. "Right as you all know, we have chosen the future pack alpha, JB. Well, he is going to be looking for his mate! HE alone will make the decision who that is, and he will lets us know who this is when he is ready!" Shownu continues where Kihyun left off. "Yeah, we all know who he's like it to be!" Kihyun mumbles under his breath, making everyone laugh and giggle, whilst JB blushes slightly. "Ok, Minho, Taemin over to you!" 

Minho and Taemin stand up, gaining everyone's attention. "As you all know, or maybe you don't, we are yet to choose our future pack leader. There are a few in the running, but we will have made our final decision by the times of Bangtan's spring festival, where we will announce it, when the time is right!" Taemin smiles, whilst nodding his towards Namjoon and Jin, who nod back in response. "Also a member of our pack has also stated he is now looking for a mate. This person is Suho, who is an alpha in our pack! He does not have a time limit, he will know when he knows!" Minho smiles and nods at Suho, who bows back. "Now, we'll hand over to Namjoon and Jin! I'm sure we've saved the best news until last!" Minho winks towards Bangtan Pack, who all laugh at his antics. 

"Now, now, I don't think its best till last, I think all the news and announcements are on equal levels, Minho you rascal!" Namjoon laughs. "First things first! Our future pack Alpha, my daughter Ashlea will be looking for a mate. She has been told to choose from sincerity not politics or who others believe she should chose. Her mate will be HER choice. Ok, so as most of you are aware, we need your help in order to change our packs traditional views, we appreciate any help any of you can give us. However, unfortunately there was one view and request we couldn't change in the time before this as we could have hoped. This is our packs wish that after the peace treaty has been made our daughter Carrie, must choose an ALPHA mate from one of your packs and not our own!" Jin sighs sadly, Namjoon squeezing his hand and carrying on where Jin left off. "If she has not chosen by the end of our Spring festival, she will visit your packs again with a small close group!" Namjoon nods his head. "Can I please speak Dad?" Carrie says as she stands, "Of course precious!" Namjoon smiles fondly at her. "Hi, so as we are all aware there will be sports competitions at SHINee pack AND there will be a competition for Alpha's at our own pack, god help us with this showing off contest!" Carrie begins, rolling her eyes, making San, Wooyoung and Yunho giggle. "I am about to tell you what I told my own pack, I WILL NOT only choose from the alphas that are involved in these competitions and I will not only choose between winners! Get that mentality out of your heads please, I've no time for it! I have a brain and a heart, believe it or not, and the both of them can choose for themselves, thank-you very much!" Carrie states, rather sassily at that, making San and Wooyoung stand up clapping and waving their hands in the air as they shout, "Yes, You go girl! You tell them!" Making everyone in the room look to them laughing, making them both turn as red as a lobster in embarrassment as they sit down. Even though the boys brought a little bit of comedic relief, all anyone can think about is how an omega brought up in a traditional pack can be so strong and powerful, not realising that the Bangtan pack leader and Luna had been bringing her up this way from the beginning and that this was nothing in regards to her true strength and power.

"Thank you Jin, Namjoon and of course Carrie!" Kihyun says, fondly looking at the latter. "Ok, onto todays events!" He continues. "Today is about thanking the moon goddess, who continues to bless our pack!" "While the hunters and anyone who wishes to join them go out to hunt, the rest of us will set up for tonight's bonfire! Where we will all continue to get to know each other! I would like the hunters to try and get 2 catches, one sacrifice and one for food, if you can. We will have one drop off point for sacrifices and one for food!" Shownu states with an awkward smile. "HOWEVER, if a wolf wishes to state their intention of courting another wolf, they can present their hunt to the wolf they intend to court!" Kihyun smiles knowingly. "Ok, with that lets get outside!" Shownu smiles. Once outside Shownu steps forwards asking all wolves who wish to hunt to gather at the front with him. All the wolves follow his orders and turn into their wolf forms before they begin running for the hunting when Shownu signals them to do so. Everyone else get to work preparing for the bonfire. 

Madyx spends him time in the kitchen helping him to prepare things for dinner later, I.M shares good tips and hints to help Madyx better with his cooking skills. Every time their hands touch of arms bump each other they both blush a little and look away, both blaming the redness of their cheeks on the heat of the kitchen. After a little while, Wonho pops his head into the kitchen to check on I.M, as he does from time to time, smiling as he notices the pair laughing and smiling, whilst getting to know each other more. "Nice to see that your finally coming out of your shell I.M about time we all thought you were a snail or a turtle!" Wonho laughs and winks, making I.M throw some of the dough he was kneading at him, just missing him as he rushes back out of the kitchen for his own safety. "I'd like to introduce you to some of Bangtan later, if that's ok?" Madyx asks him, smiling shyly. "Sure, but aren't you a member of SHINee pack?" I.M asks looking rather confused. " I.M a member of SHINee pack, but I have some amazing new friends in Bangtan Pack who you'll simply love!" Madyx replies, laughing at his own pun. I.M nervously replies, "Ok, sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?" "That's the spirit!" Madyx replies. "And omg the pun was the worst thing ever!" I.M laughs as he nudges Madyx. "Oh are you sure about that?" Madyx laughs as he sprinkles I.M's head with a little flour. "OMG! You seriously did not just do that?" I.M responds as he throws flour back, making the kitchen staff smiles at the positive change in the omega.

Back in the main gathering area of the pack, everyone is busy sorting and organising things for the bonfire. Mika is struggling to carry a heavy rock the last few meters to its final place, when suddenly the weight is completely lifted from her, along with the rock. "Here, let me help!" A deep voice is heard behind her. Mika turns around to see Wonho carrying the rock as if it weighed nothing. Damn he's strong, she thinks to herself, not for the first time. As he turns back towards her, she notices he has a small amount of flour on him, "Have you been baking a cake? Or rolling around in flour?" She laughs, whilst attempting to brush/dust the flour off of his arm and shoulder, gasping at the size and feel of his bicep under her hand. Ok Mika, cool down, breathe, act cool, she thinks to herself. What Mika hadn't realised was that Wonho had frozen on the spot at the delicate touch from the omega. He suddenly felt like a young pup again, freezing and getting nervous at the touch from their crush. Wait what? Hold up crush? Oh shit, its been a while since I had one of those, Wonho thinks to himself. He quickly snaps out of this thoughts when he realises he hadn't replied to Mika. "Haha very funny! No I.M threw dough at me when I teased him for getting on so well with your brother! He has really brought I.M out of his shell!" Wonho pouts at Mika, making her a little more weak in the knees, if that was possible. "Yeeeaaahh, I'd probably have thrown something at you too if that was me in that situation. Probably something hard that would hurt!" she laughs, making him pout even more. "But no Madyx is good at helping others. He's an amazing person to share problems with, I'm so glad he's my brother! He really is a massive asset to our pack!" Mika smiles back at Wonho, who's stomach flutters with butterflies at the smiles directed at him. "Mika, I really am looking forward to getting to know you more!" He replies whilst smiling shyly at her. "Me too Wonho, with you obviously!" She replies smiling, whilst rolling her eyes, making him laugh, as they both get back to work to organise for the evening. 

As everyone is finishing off, everyone gathers waiting for the last of the hunters to return with their 3rd or 4th catch. Carrie and Hongjoong smile as they see Ashlea and Jongho in their wolf forms, dropping off a dear each, they had caught for food. They both disappear before reappearing from their cabins, in human form, dressed in their casual clothes, and of course a cloak for Jongho, hood placed carefully onto of his head. They are smiling and chatting as they approach Carrie and Hongjoong who praise them at their hunt findings. All of a sudden everyone stops talking as a wolf approaches asks on with it's prey in it's moth. Jackson's reaction is a mixture of surprise and fondness, as the wolf places it's prey on the ground in front of him. He kneels to the ground his eyes looking directly into the wolves as his hands come around it's head. 'Yes, Jinyoungie, I will accept this as a recognition of courtship!" He says, smiling and sniffling. Everyone begins cheering around them, Carrie and Hongjoong smiling and jumping on the spot, as Jongho and Ashlea giggle at them. All of a sudden Ashlea and Jongho give Hongjoong a knowing look, as they notice a familiar wolf arriving. Carrie looks up and smiles at her best friend who looks around confused. Hongjoong however gasps, when the trio step away from him as a very familiar wolf approaches him. Carrie nods in appreciation at the alpha who nods his head back at the gesture, getting approval from the person closest to Hongjoong before he does. The alpha drops a massive dear in front of Hongjoong, lying down behind it, waiting for his response. Hongjoong gasps again happy tears filling his eyes, as he begins to join the dots in his head. He does as Jackson did, getting to his knees, however instead he rests his head against the wolf's and prepares to say the traditional words his pack wish all omegas to use at this time. "Park Seonghwa, I Kim Hongjoong accept this hunt as recognition of courtship. I accept your courting request!" Making Ashlea, Carrie and the ATEEZ members squeal and jump around, whilst saying finally. Namjoon and Jin beam in pride from where they were watching from the side, knowing this moment was due for a while due to the pairs closeness, but also at the fact Seonghwa had asked Hongjoong's parents before hand, but they knew the approval he really needed before he could ask was Carrie's, because of the closeness of the 2 omegas platonic bond. At this Seonghwa's wolf jumps on Hongjoong knocking him over to him lying on the ground, laughing as Seonghwa cuddles close to Hongjoong, their scents mixing, the strawberry and cherry smells mixing like a summer fruit cocktail. After a few minutes of everyone going back on about their day, everyone goes to their cabins to prepare for the bonfire. 

The bonfire begins with everyone gathered around the pit and pile of wood that had just been lit, flames only beginning to rise, all the packs were mixed up so that they can all get to know each other much better. Carrie is sat with BamBam, whom she made friends with the previous night when him and Yugyeom showed her around, Yugyeom being another friends she was glad she had made, who currently wasn't sitting with her. With BamBam talking, there was also Tae who was trying to be as involved in the conversation as he could, while keeping a close eye on Kookie from across the square. She is also joined by Seonghwa, Yeosang, Taemin and Baekhyun. "Carrie, this is Baekhyun, I know for a fact that you two are going to get on so well. You are both pack healers and have brilliant minds, but also incredibly spot on intuitions." Taemin says, as he smiles fondly at the two omegas who are beginning to get on well. Madyx approaches the group with a shy omega, "OMG Madyx did you hear about Seonghwa and hongjoong? And hi, who's this?" Carrie beams at the pair. " Yes I did, it was about bloody time! And this is I.M, he is a member of Blue Moon!" Madyx laughs, then introduces I.M to everyone. As I.M sits down and makes himself comfortable beside Carrie, Mika is heard shouting from the group next to them. "About bloody time Hwa, I though it was gonna be Christmas before you grew the balls to ask him! Your next Yeosang, instead of sitting next to Hwa getting jealous at Jongho talking to BONDED Alpha's!" she laughs as Yeosang is glaring at Jongho who is talking to and laughing along with Chanyeol and Minhyuk. "Ehh, what? I'm, I'm not, I'm NOT jealous!" He huffs out in reply as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouts. "BRO you are so jealous! You need to make more of an effort and make your intentions clear, trust me on this one!" Seonghwa says nudging Yeosang. "Look who's become an expert all of a sudden, after what 3 hours?" Carrie laughs, making the others in the group laugh along as Seonghwa pouts, but laughs along as well. "I have to say though, I agree with what Seonghwa has said. Never take these things for granted. Me and Mika lost our parents to a Rogue attack when we were younger, and we also lost of uncle Jonghyung, he was the most amazing guy and Alpha. Since that day we lost all of our blood family, so uncle Key, the Alpha and Luna brought us up. Uncle Key will tell you this as well, DO NOT waste time. Let him know how much you love him!" Madyx smiles sadly, as Taemin places his had on his arm to comfort him. What Madyx says prompts Taw and BamBam out of their own jealousy at how well Kookie and Yugyeom are getting on, making them think of ways of making their own intentions clear. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you both Madyx, I wish there was something I could say or do to make it better!" Carrie responds sadly, hating that a friend of hers was upset. "It happened long ago, I think now we just hope the moon goddess is looking after them!" he smiles sadly. "Very true Madyx, I have to say Carrie your sisters scent reminds me of my own parents. Before the rogue attack we lived by the sea, before the Alpha and Luna took me in too. I love the smell of the ocean as it reminds me of my childhood and happy memories I had as a pup!" Chen appears, introducing himself to the members of the group who do not know him, Seonghwa recognising that he was the Alpha who helped Kai. Seonghwa keeps keeping an eye on him slightly suspicious, before he really knows him, but soon lets it go as they all begin conversing and getting to know each other. Unbeknownst to the small group getting to know each other so excitedly, and conversing with anyone who approached them, Kai was sitting glaring at everyone who approached and spoke to Carrie. His alpha not feeling very happy for some reason, that even he doesn't understand. 

Across the square Ashlea is also getting to know more people from different packs. She is chatting to Jackson and JB, them all laughing and joking around. Jackson has everyone in close proximity in floods of tears laughing at his crazy and wacky stories he likes to tell, to make people laugh. JB and Ashlea as future pack leaders are getting on well, and are discussing Suho's way of attracting attention whilst looking for a mate, agreeing that boasting and showing off is not the way to go about it, as it shows arrogance and leaves an impression of his own self importance. The mood is cheerful and happy as they all continue to talk and laugh until JB realises how well Mark is getting on with Ashlea. He becomes a little rattled that Mark is now suddenly making new friends when he has never done before, especially that it is another future pack Alpha. He doesn't like that the omega he wants to be his future Luna is laughing along with his new Alpha friend. Ashlea however, has picked up on this and back off away from Mark a little as he begins to chat and laugh with the others, nodding at JB in respect, not wanting to argue with her new friend and make a new enemy over a pretty omega. She turns to her other side to be met with a very smiley Honey, who is waving at her and Minhyuk who looks fondly at him, she had to say, they are a really cute, newly mated couple. As she continues to get to know them Ashlea pause for a minute to think, she is so glad she is making so many new friends so easily, but her anxiety she gets with being in larger groups, with limited space appears again, to try and ruin it all. She pushes against it and forces it away, not wanting her demons to interrupt the progress she and he pack are making. She looks over at her twin who is chatting away to BamBam the rather hyperactive omega they met the previous day, I.M the shy omega she had met earlier after Madyx introduced him and Baekhyun the sweet kind omega, who is a SHINee pack healer and mate of Chanyeol who is currently talking to her best friend. She smiles knowing her sister had made good and intelligent friends. Her eye is suddenly caught however by the handsome Alpha sitting with her sister and her friends, laughing along with the conversation. His eyes lighting up as the flames of the bonfire catch it. He is unfairly handsome, but also elegant looking, holding himself with confidence and power, he looks as if he is protecting the omegas, instead of trying to be sleazy like some alphas can be when sitting with a group of pretty omegas. He is acting like an older brother enjoying the company of the omegas, which Ashlea likes as she would be the same, especially with her sister. I really like him for these traits, I wonder who he is and what his scent is like? I would really like to get to know him more, she thinks as she continues to look at him, as she smiles. Her admiration is cut short however when she notices, the asshole alpha who hurt her sisters feelings. She glares at him as she thinks about keeping an eye on him, and making his life hell, or at least a little harder if he even dares hurt her sister again. 

  
"Right everyone, now is our time to thank the Moon Goddess by gifting her our sacrifices. We will place them on the bonfire and continue getting to know each other!" Shownu says as Alpha's, Beta's and Omega's from Blue Moon Pack place the sacrifices on the bonfire. "Tomorrow all omegas will not wear cloaks but will instead wear a face mask, to honour the moon goddess! Please do follow the tradition!" Kihyun smiles as he looks at the people in front of him. "Alpha Shownu and Luna Kihyun our packs have brought gifts as a thank you. Mika, Madyx, Ashlea and Carrie will present them now!" Minho smiles. Mika approaches Kihyun curtsying and giving him a crown, necklaces and earring with the jewels from their land. Kihyun smiles and bows his head whilst saying, "This is beautiful! Thank-you so much, you are so kind!" Madyx approaches Shownu bowing and handing him hand carved wooden furniture, made with the wood form their pack land, the furniture is engraved with the Blue Moon pack's name etched into them delicately. "Thank-you so much these are truly incredible. I love the wood that comes from your pack!" Madyx bows as he leaves and Shownu bows his head in thanks. Carrie is next and she nervously approaches Kihyun. "Luna Kihyun, I know our packs traditions may not fit with your own or SHINee's but we wanted to give your pack these. Tae designed and made them specifically with your pack in mind. We do not what so ever expect you to wear them!" Carrie says as she curtseys low and hands Kihyun beautifully handmade cloaks. Kihyun gaps as he looks at them, "They are stunning! Tae, is so talented! We will truly, treasure these!" Kihyun responds honestly, smile still on his face as he bows his head in thanks. Ashlea bows as she approaches Shownu with 5 handcrafted silver swords, with his pack name and emblem etched delicately into them. "Thank-you, truly I am speechless!" Shownu says, wonder shown in his eyes as he bows his head at Ashlea in thanks. "Thank-you all for your wonderful and thoughtful gifts, both packs have been far too generous to us!" Shownu says as he stands. "Everyone please get to know each other and enjoy yourselves!" Kihyun says as everyone goes back to talking amongst themselves getting to know each other more. Ashlea and Carrie, introduce each other to their new friends, Ashlea looking out for the handsome Alpha who was sitting with her sister previously but cannot find him. What she does find however, is a faint scent of one of her favourite fruits, Kiwi, making her wonder who could have such an amazing scent. She is brought back out of her thoughts as she hears Mika and Madyx laughing together with a group of new friends the had both made that day.


	9. Good or Bad Intuition?

Breakfast the next morning brings some surprising but lovely changes. All omegas, in all packs, are wearing masks to honour Bangtan packs tradition but also to honour the moon goddess. The packs, instead of sticking to their own pack tables, are all mingled together, chatting animatedly after making new friends the previous night at the bonfire. At the table, the Alpha's and Luna's have fondly named the 'lively' table, laughter was heard and everyone look on enviously at the group getting on so well. They also looked on at how the tables had been pushed together to accommodate, what a large group it had become. At the table sat Carrie, Ashlea, Hongjoong, Yunho, Mingi, Yugyeom, BamBam, JB, Madyx, Mika, I.M. Sehun and Tae. Ashlea and Carrie were really getting to know Sehun, who they both agreed needed protecting and a little encouragement, to tell the alpha he had been giving heart eyes to, how he felt. "No I can't even though he says he isn't traditional, he really is an alpha that is looking for an omega! And that's something I'm definitely not, no matter how much I was I was!" Sehun sighed sadly. "Sehun, snap out of it pup! I mean my intuition is pretty bloody accurate, trust me he's interested and we are going to make sure he gets jealous!" Carrie says, as she smirks and winks at her sister. Suddenly Carrie and Ashlea, hug Sehun between them, making sure the alpha who held Sehun affections, could see what they were doing. "Do you trust us, Sehun-ie?" Ashlea whispers. "Ehhh, yeah.. I think so... why? Also not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you two hugging me?" Sehun stutters out. "Just watch!" Carrie grins, wickedly as she pulls back form the hug.

Just as she does, Suho approaches the table and begins trying to chat to Tae, Yugyeom and BamBam, who all look very unimpressed and disinterested. As he catches sight of Carrie and Ashlea, talking away and fawning over Sehun he begins to approach them. "Ah, Sehun-ah, you seem to have all the wonderful ladies attention, lucky you eh!" Suho winks at him. Sehun sighs and continues his conversation with Ashlea, as Suho turns his attention towards Carrie. "So, why don't we get to know each other better then, since we both are looking for mates!" Suho grins at Carrie. 'Oh God here we go!' Carrie thinks to herself, as she rolls her eyes! "I mean I am pretty strong, handsome, talented AND I'm in the running for being the future Alpha of a pack! I mean you could become a Luna if you mated with me!" Suho brags, as Carrie looks over at Sehun who seems to have frozen on the spot, his shoulders hunched. As Carrie goes to put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he stands quickly, "Excuse me, I'm not very hungry anymore!" he sighs, as he looks sadly at Suho as he leaves. Next, minute Carrie and Ashlea batter Suho over the back of the head. "Just who do the two of you think you are?" he hisses out at them. Ashlea lets out a warning growl at Suho's anger. "We are the two people you need on your side just now, considering what just went down you moron!" Ashlea hisses a him. "Also, you're an arrogant arse, I'd never mate with you! God what does Sehun even see in you?" Carrie says, as she rolls her eyes at the SHINee pack Alpha. "Is Sehun ok? He left so quickly and looked so sad! Did I do or say something wrong?" Suho, begins to worry, finally looking around for Sehun. "Ehhh, let me think? You were trying to chat up omegas and have been walking around like your gods gift, like every omega wants you! Which news flash buddy, THEY DON'T!" Carrie responds. "But why would that bother Sehun-ie, I mean you two were showering him in attention, like why should that affect him, like was he trying to wind me up?" Suho begins to speak without thinking. "Ah so you do like him!" Carrie and Ashlea beam as they speak in unison, grinning at each other. "I never said that, where did you get that idea from?" Suho begins to back track. "Look pal, it's obvious. You really hurt Sehun being all over omegas. AND the showering him in attention was our idea, he had no idea what we were up to! But it worked!" Ashlea grins mischievously. "All I'm going to say is go get your man! Well before someone else snaps him up!" Carrie winks as she sticks her tongue out at him. "Message received loud and clear!" Suho says as he sprints out of the room in search of the young beta.

"Yas Twinnie, are we good or are we good?" Carrie says as she high-fives Ashlea. "We've still got it Twinnie! Now how do we get JB and Mark together?" Carrie says as she rubs her chin. "You really never stop do you Twinnie?" Ashlea laughs as she nudges her sister. "So Twinnie, who was the handso- I mean who was the Alpha who smelled like Kiwi, who was acting as an omega body guard/secret agent last night?" Ashlea laughs, pretending not to be interested. Carrie looks at her twin knowingly, Ashlea not noticing, "Oh you mean Chen? He's lovely, really kind and sincere and really not looking to take over as his pack leader. He really made sure that we were all ok and didn't make any of us feel uncomfortable. A real gent!" Carrie says, making sure her twin is properly listening. Ashlea smiles, as she pretends to look around the room, "He sounds like a great Alpha for you Twinnie!" Ashlea smiles, trying to keep her feelings and jealousy under control. "Nah, he ain't really my type Twinnie, I mean kiwi isn't my kinda fruit! Think he may be more suited to someone else in our pack!" Carrie jokes as she giggles slightly. "Who?" Ashlea says quickly looking at her twin. "Oh, I couldn't possibly say Twinnie, only time will tell!" Carrie replies as she begins talking to JB, forcing Ashlea to also begin talking to her new Alpha friend.

"I mean why is Mark over there talking to those two stupid Alpha's?" JB huffs. "Hey! One of those stupid Alpha's is mine, why he gotta talk to that Omega? Has he changed his mind? Carrie has Hwa change his mind about us?" Hongjoong begins to tear up! "No Joongie! He hasn't lovely! Don't worry I'll drag his ass over here if I need to!" Carrie says as she begins to stand up. "Twinnie, you will do no such thing! Him and Kookie are just talking to Mark! And listen up you big idiot, future Alpha my ass! If you want Mark as your mate and the future Luna, grow some balls, put your big boy pants on and ask him to be your mate I mean come on!" Ashlea says, rolling her eyes. "Well Hwa is getting it anyways, he's made my Joongie cry! No-one makes my Joongie cry. I'm go get him and kick his... Actually I'm not, the asshole is at that table! Can't be doing with his ego at this time in the morning!" Carrie sighs as she looks at the Alpha who had offended her the previous day, noticing he is already looking in her direction. Ashlea moves her gaze towards him, noticing the handsome alpha she was admiring the night before is talking to the asshole who upset her sister, 'Damn, why he gotta be friends with that asshole?' Ashlea sighs, as she glares at the asshole Alpha, who backs off and begins looking elsewhere. "How about this? I'll go ask Mark and Seonghwa to come over here? Does that sound better?" Ashlea looks pointedly at the small group. "OMG best idea ever!" Carrie grins at her twin, noticing that Chen is sitting next to Mark and Seonghwa, beginning to talk to them. She begins planning in her head on how to get her twin set up with the Kiwi smelling Alpha! "I'll come with, since you can protect me Twinnie!" Carrie beams. "You sure?" Ashlea asks looking a little wary. "Don't worry I won't attack him, I'll just ignore him if he starts!" Carrie smiles, not wanting to miss the opportunity to introduce her sister to the alpha she has taken an interest in.

  
As the two Bangtan pack members approach the table, some of the member of other packs take note and try not to stare too much. As Carrie approaches Seonghwa she smacks him over the back of the head. "Hey, what did I do to deserve this?" Seonghwa pouts up at the omega. "You upset my Joongie! He thinks your not interested in him anymore and that your trying to flirt with the beautiful Mark here!" Carrie pouts at Seonghwa, as Mark blushes at being called beautiful. "He thinks what? Is that omega crazy?" Seonghwa says, as he slaps his palm on his forehead. "Hey, that my Joongie your talking about, I'mma actually kick your ass Hwa, best friend or not!" Carrie says annoyed. "I'd never insult my mate!" Seonghwa says quickly. "Ah he ain't you mate yet!" Ashlea smirks at Seonghwa. "And look he's talking to, its JB!" Carrie grins at Seonghwa. "He's talking to who? What? Who is this JB guy?" Seonghwa begins to mutter. "Don't worry the only Alpha Joongie has eye for is you Hwa! Has only had eyes for 'his star' since we were tiny pups, before we even presented!" Carrie smiles fondly at Seonghwa, who smiles back and excuses himself to walk towards Hongjoong, who's face beams as he notices his Alpha walking towards him. Ashlea and Carrie turn towards a jealous Mark, who is looking a little annoyed, "Oh also Mark, your Alpha is looking for you!" Carrie winks at him, as she giggles. "I don't have an Alpha?" Mark says, looking confused, as his blush from earlier reappears. "Oh you know exactly who we are talking about! I'd get over there before BamBam and Yugyeom make fun of the poor alpha for being so jealous over two Alphas, who have clearly no interest in you!" Ashlea says as she rolls her eyes. "He was jealous? Why?" Mark says, trying to act as if he doesn't know what is being implied. "Mark, quit playing dumb and put the poor Alpha out of his misery! Look how awkward he looks!" Carrie laughs loudly, her twin joining her, catching peoples attention. "Ok, fair enough, I'll go help him out before the kids make fun of him!" Mark smiles shyly as he excuses himself. "The kids!" Carrie and Ashlea laugh together. "Oh Twinnie before we leave I need to introduce you to someone!" Carrie smiles, 'innocently' at her sister, who glares back at her. "Twinnie this is Chen, Chen this is my twin sister Ashlea, the future alpha of Bangtan pack!" Carrie, says introducing the two. "Hi nice to meet you, future Alpha Kim!" Chen smiles at her. "Oh god please don't call me that! Ashlea will do fine, honestly! It's weird being called that, seriously need to get used to that. I noticed you last night, looking after my sister and the omegas! I really appreciate that, especially considering there are asshole alphas around here, apparently!" Ashlea says, making sure to get a dig in at Kai. "Yeah, you only noticed him protecting us and not that he's good looking!" Carrie mumbles, making sure only her sister heard her. Ashlea nudges her twin and gives her a glare, as her twin giggles. "Anyways, I can only apologise for my friend here, he's not usually an asshole! But honestly it's an honour to meet you both!" Chen smiles as he shakes Ashlea's hand, getting a warm feeling as he does. "Oh great to know it's only me your friend acts like an asshole too! It's truly an honour!" Carrie sasses at the Alpha's, as Ashlea hisses and nudges her for being cheeky. "Oh I have my theories why he's like that with you!" Chen whispers and winks at the two Bangtan pack members, without Kai hearing, both of them looking at him questionly. "Ok we better go have our breakfast, was nice catching up with you Chen-ie!" Carrie beams at him. "Asshole!" She mutters as she looks as Kai, before she leaves, leaving the alpha in question with his jaw dropped as he looks at his friend as the pair leave. 

As all the final preparations are made throughout the day, the night brings the time that the packs gather to thank the moon goddess. What this involved was all packs going on a run in their wolf forms, all omegas were allowed to wear cloaks with the hoods down, but masks still on as they would need to transform into their wolf forms easily, but also needed to protect their identities. As the packs begin to change into their wolf forms, they all look at each other in amazement, looking at the wide variety of wolves. "Sorry I'm late, I got distracted by...something!" Carrie says as she runs towards all the wolves, all of Bangtan pack rolling their eyes, even in wolf form. "Hey, don't stare at me whilst I change to my wolf form! Ok, so I'm late but what punishment is this to stare at me!" Carrie huffs, just as she changes to her wolf form, leaving a lot of people in shock at her pure white wolf. Shownu howls at the moon, signalling the beginning of the run, everyone howling and running after him. The packs begin to run until they come to a clearing inside the woods at the bottom on the mountains.

Carrie begins to whine and become uncomfortable. "What's wrong pup?" Jin asks his daughter. "We're being watched! Like we really are! It feels weird!" Carrie says, beginning to be a bit panicked. "Shownu, she is normally pretty spot on with her intuition, she never gets things like this wrong!" Namjoon says to the rest of the wolves. "Ok I think we all need to have a closer look and see what's about! I say we send the omegas back with some betas and alphas to keep a look out! We'll keep the omega warriors with us of course!" Shownu begins to say. "If I can say something Alpha Shownu?" Carrie asks. "Of course Carrie!" Shownu smiles. "I feel like I need to stay and help, I don't think anything will happen to me I just need to help!" Carrie states, Namjoon not completely agreeing. "Ok fair enough but you will be paired with a strong Alpha just incase!" Shownu states, Carrie nodding in agreement. Shownu began splitting up the packs and organising a group to go back to the main pack with the pups, omegas and Elderly. "Ok Ashlea and Chen you'll be paired together!" Shownu says, as Carrie smirks at her sister, no matter how serious the situation, she always likes to try and wind her sister up, as her sister does with her. "If I may give a suggestion Shownu, you could send Carrie with Kai, he is one of the best warriors from our pack and will look out for her!" Minho says, forgetting about the situation that happened the previous day. Carrie freezes and tenses up at this suggestion, Namjoon, Jin and Ashlea go to interject, but before they can Shownu speaks, "I know not everyone will agree but I think this is the best option!" Shownu says, decision finally made. 'Great, I'm stuck with this asshole again!' Carrie thinks to herself, 'let's just get the job in hand done!' 

The pairs leave off in opposite directions, Ashlea looking at her twin walking in a different direction and begins to worry. 'Don't worry about her, believe it or not Kai is a big softie and will make sure she isn't actually hurt!' Chen smiles at Ashlea. 'That's hard to believe when he upset her so much yesterday!' Ashlea responds. 'I know he just forgets sometimes that not all packs are like ours, but he also forgets that your pack are trying to change things for the better!' Chen says sympathetically as they both begin looking around the area they have been assigned. 'So Chen, I heard you don't want to be the pack Alpha of your pack, mind me asking why?' Ashlea asks him curiously. ' I don't mind answering' Chen laughs, 'It's just not my thing, I don't want to lead a pack, also I would rather my mate be the one who takes the lead, I'm more of a laid back and chilled alpha! I just tend to like protecting my pack and family when needed and also providing food obviously with being a hunter!' He says back casually. 'Your pack really are modern and different! I hope mine can really change and soon, I'm fed up with the way the elders are being! Me and dad are trying so hard to change it with our inner circle of pack mates. My sister is too clever and feisty to be having to follow these rules and be this little omega who agrees and does what people who are so called above her say!" Ashlea smiles back. 'You and your sister are so similar! You are both going to keep whatever mates you have on their toes. I also love how much respect you have for other genders you have!' he replies. 'As a future Alpha I have to, also as my sister says, our genders don't defines us, our spirit and personalities do!' She responds. 'I couldn't agree more! I can't wait to get to know you more, your truly are going to be an amazing pack leader!' Chen responds, eyes sparkling as they continue on their tasks. As they continue on, they every now and again bump into each other's sides, making the other look away in the opposite direction. 

As Ashlea and Chen are getting on well, are opening up a little more and getting to know each other, the same can't be said for Kai and Carrie, who are rather awkward with each other. 'Right let's get this over with! We don't want to take any more time that necessary!' Kai states, in a monotone voice. 'You really are an asshole aren't you?' Carrie huffs as she beings to walk on. 'Look, I apologise for offending you, but I just don't believe in your packs values and rules. I respect omegas too much for that. Also can you stop calling me an asshole?' Kai says, sounding exacerbated. 'And I do agree with my packs values? Of course I don't! I'm not asking anyone to agree with them, just to respect them until my family change them. And I will call you an asshole until you stop acting like one!' Carrie replies quickly. 'Let's go then, so I don't have to spend as much time with you! I mean what kind of omega are you to go around flirting with everyone? Being all over everyone, being all touchy, does your pack mates back at home know your like this?' Kai begins to dig at her, not really meaning what he is saying, he doesn't even know why he's trying to upset the omega. 'Are you serious? Your even more of an asshole that I thought!!!' Carrie says as she begins to walk off. 'Yeah, yeah, don't get hurt, little omega, I don't want that on my conscience.' Kai says before he can think, as Carrie runs off fuming at the words the alpha had said. 'Damn it Kai, why the fuck did you say that shit? Why are you annoying her and upsetting her you moron!' Kai's wolf says to him as he runs after the omega. 'Oh wait I know what it is?' His wolf continues, 'What?' He responds. 'Jealousy!' His wolf says smugly, 'Yeah right!' Kai says as he begins to search for Carrie, only now realising what her scent is, Lavender! He begins to follow the smell of burning lavender, trying to find the angry and upset omega. 

As Carrie runs away anger fulling her steps she forgets to stay aware for the danger she had felt earlier. It is only when a body comes flying from the side attacking her, that she comes back to reality. Her anger is replaced with fear at an unknown wolf attacking her. Carrie whines as she is bit in the side, teeth sinking into where her shoulder would be if she was in her human form. The wolf she soon realises is an Alpha, a rogue one at that and not only has it lost itself to its wolf, but it's in rut. As Carrie is in pain and frozen in fear, she begins trying to whine and growl for help, as she tries to fight off the alpha with the last of her strength, that is slowly wearing away. She is unable to make any noise however, as the alpha pushes its weight on one of it's front paws over her neck, effectively beginning to cut off her breathing. Just as she is beginning to panic and thinks it is over, she smells the scent of burning Vanilla, realising that Kai has found her and is not too happy if his scent is anything to go by. As she opens her eyes for what she thinks may be the last time, she looks towards Kai, them making eye contact as he growls the loudest he has at the alpha attacking the omega, before charging full force towards it. The alpha not realising the presence of another alpha is too focused on the omega before him and is completely taken by surprise as Kai launches himself at it, teeth sinking right into the alpha's neck snapping it and killing him instantly. This is the last thing Carrie sees as her eyes close and everything goes black, her mind and wolf fading into unconsciousness. 

As Kai finishes dealing with the Rouge Alpha, he turns towards the Bangtan omega, and freezes when he sees that her eyes are closed and the amount of blood flowing from her wound. Before turning into his human form he lets out a howl, informing the 3 packs that someone is hurt and to get back to the main pack area. As he turns into his human form he picks Carrie up and begins running towards the main Blue Moon Pack area. He soon realises that he is slower in human form and thinks of a solution before transforming back to wolf form and carrying Carrie on his back, running back towards the pack. As he approaches the main pack he begins to see main members of all 3 packs looking towards him, the Bangtan members beginning to approach him hands held out. "Twinnie, shit what's happened? You asshole, you were supposed to protect her!" Ashlea begins shouting at Kai. As Namjoon, Jin and Ashlea all go to touch Carrie, Kai growls at them, wolf completely in control. He places Carrie on the ground and stands guard in front of her as anyone tried to touch her, growling and showing his teeth to keep them away. As Hongjoong approaches he growls but not as loudly or as viciously as before. It is then Hongjoong realises. "Baekhyun, you are your packs healer right?" Hongjoong asks Baekhyun. "I am, why?" Baekhyun replies a little awkwardly, unsure, as he thinks Kai will growl at him also. As Baekhyun approaches Kai and Carrie, Chanyeol staying on high alert in case is mate is in danger. Everyone is pleasantly surprised as Kai does not growl at Baekhyun but instead allows him to approach the pair. "Kai, I need to get her into the healers hut to help her. Will you let me do that? I can't lift her but one of the beta's or alpha's will!" Baekhyun begins, but stops as Kai growls at the idea of another alpha or even a beta, picking up Carrie. Minho and Taemin share a knowing but worried look, realising why Kai's wolf has taken over and is being very protective and reluctant. "Kai, come on now, your in wolf form you can't take her to the healers hut!" Minho reasons with the Alpha. As this is said Kai changes into human form, wolf still fully in control of the situation. He picks up Carrie and follows Baekhyun. He glares at the the members of Bangtan pack who follow behind them, holding Carrie closer as he follows Baekhyun. "Come on now Kai, they are her pack, her family! They need to make sure she is safe and being looked after properly!" Taemin reasons with him, as he finally stops glaring and allows them to follow. Ashlea and Hongjoong continue to glare at said Alpha's back, not happy their twin and best friend had been hurt on his watch. Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi and Jimin however, look at each other beginning to realise what the situation means and hoping for something good to come out of this horrible situation. 

Once Carrie is safely in the healers hut, Baekhyun asks everyone to leave apart from Alpha and Luna Kim, much to Kai's dismay. Namjoon and Jin tell everyone to go get some sleep for the night and that they'll inform everyone of Carrie's health as soon as she is settled. Kai however, refuses to go anywhere and sits at the door of the hut, back in wolf form, his wolf feeling the guilt of what his human form had caused for the omega to run off and get hurt. As everyone else leaves Minho and Taemin approach Kai, "Kai, we need both your human side and wolf side to listen carefully ok? You don't need to reply but we want you to listen!" Taemin says, as he pets Kai's muzzle. "Kai, we know you wolf is protective of Carrie and that your wolf has taken an interest in her. However, your human prejudice has got in the way and has made you appear cold and horrible. Please let her see the real you, because that who everyone needs to see!" Minho adds. "I know your human side is confused but be yourself and you'll begin to realise things a little more. I know your human and wolf side are constantly fighting but try to let that go and forget you prejudice of the Bangtan pack. Relax and let go, because you will get on with them so well!" Taemin finishes off. "Good Night Kai, please don't stay out all night! Go back to your cabin to sleep once you get news!" Minho says as the two pet Kai one more time, before walking back to their own cabin for a restless sleep. As Kai is left alone he begins to think back on what his Alpha and Luna had said, wondering if he can let the wall he's temporarily built, down around this head-strong, feisty omega.


	10. Change is on the Horizon

It's the next morning before anyone is given a proper update on Carrie's condition, throughout the night Kai stayed outside in his wolf form, someone having layered him in blankets to keep him warm from the cool spring evening. When he wakes up Kai realises that he is back in his human form and is wrapped in layers of blankets, fully in control of himself, his wolf calm for the time being. As he quickly throws on the clothes neatly laid beside him, the Bangtan Pack Alpha and Luna exit the hut, smiles looking relived and calm. "Oh Kai, your still here? I thought you'd have gone back to your hut, I'm glad your changed and in the warm clothes we left!" Jin smiles towards the young Alpha. "How's Carrie? She is going to be ok right? I haven't completely mucked up have I?" Kai asks all at once. "She is absolutely fine!" Namjoon laughs out, noticing a slight shift in the alphas attitude. "Baekhyun actually healed her up really well. She'll be fine to join the activities from now on, she'll just have a rather nasty scar where the alpha bit her!" Namjoon sighs. "I'm still so sorry for the whole thing, I shouldn't have wound her up and lead her to running off! I didn't mean to say the things I did!" Kai says, head hanging in a little shame. "Then why did you?" Jin says before his filter can stop him. "I..I... can't explain it, other than it being like pulling another child's pigtails in the playground!" Kai begins, "I...better go, we are heading home slightly earlier than everyone else, so we can make sure the preparations are made before you all arrive! My Alpha and Luna will need me to have all my things ready. Wish Carrie well for me and tell her I hope we can talk more and I can apologise when she reaches our pack! Alpha and Luna Kim, I'll see you at SHINee pack!" Kai quickly says, trying to escape the situation, as he runs towards the cabin he was given for his stay at Blue Moon.

"Ahhh, bless him, stuttering and stammering! I'm glad he's finally standing up and admitting his wrong doings. But something tells me he will have a chat to our daughter before he leaves!" Namjoon states knowingly. "Carrie, just how much of that did you hear?" Jin laughs, as his daughter bumps her head on the other side of the door. "Eh, I just heard that he was sorry for what he did and that he wanted to explain!" Carrie replies, sheepishly. "And are you going to wait until we reach his pack, until you thank the young, strong, and might I say, handsome, Alpha for saving your life?" Jin says smugly. "Wait a minute handsome? Jin what?" Namjoon pouts at his mate. "Yah, Joonie, you know your the only Alpha for me, but come on I have eyes, he is very handsome!" Jin replies, as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, what ever you say mamma!" Carrie says, with a slight blush on her face, not quite wanting to admit to her parents that she does find the Alpha slightly attractive. Wait who is she kidding, he's totally hot, but she'll keep that to herself for a little while. "I'll go speak to him soon, I just think I'll go see my Twinnie first!" Carrie smiles, as her father puts her hood up and helps her put on her shoes before she heads in search of her twins hut.

Before she reaches her sisters hut however, she notices her sister sitting just down from her cabin, smiling and laughing, pushing her hair over her ears and talking to someone. That someone being a certain SHINee pack Alpha, Carrie smiles to herself hoping that they were getting to know each other more, having a feeling that this pair were going to be perfect for each other. Their personalities blend so well, not to mention the immediate chemistry and spark she noticed between the alpha pair. She only hopes her sister will not be drawn in by traditional pack rules and pairings that their own pack have. Instead of disturbing the pair she takes herself off to look for a certain Alpha, her nerves sitting strongly in her stomach. She doesn’t want to mess up the situation and wants a fresh start with the Alpha, who's scent can leave her feeling so calm and relaxed. Not knowing where Kai's hut is she asks Chanyeol if he can tell her where to find him. "You not going to like beat him up or something right? Cause I'd get in so much trouble for that, also he was keeping guard of your door all night so it wouldn't be a cool move!" Chanyeol begins to ramble. "Are you nervous Chanyeol? Why?" Carrie giggles at him. "I don't know, you are very unpredictable Carrie and it kinda makes me feel a little on edge at times!" Chanyeol admits. "What a little, omega like me, makes a huge Alpha like you nervous? I don't buy it!" she laughs. "But no, I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to thank him for saving me, even though he did offend me before that, but I'll say that's water under the bridge!" She continues. "He has finished packing and decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear his head, said something about a special place he found in there!" Chanyeol replies, looking a little confused. "Ah I know where he'll be!" Carrie smiles, "I'll just go find him and thank him!" "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you were just attacked last night being on your own!" Chanyeol says looking rather reluctant at letting the omega go off on her own. "I'll be fine Chanyeol, besides I'll shout on Kai if I need help, I'm sure he'll help me out again if I need it!" she smiles back at the friendly and sensible Alpha. "You know Chanyeol, you'll be a great pack leader and parent!" She smiles as she begins walking into the woods, in search of Kai. 

"I'm glad your sister is fine Ashlea, truly I am! But please don't hurt Kai! He tends to say stupid things, he really doesn’t mean around pretty omegas!" Chen laughs, as he sits beside the future Bangtan pack Alpha, looking at her in slight wonder. "What do you mean? So your saying that Kai is being so mean and horrible to my sister because he finds her attractive?" Ashlea asks rather confused. "Damn, who knew people still acted like that! It's like a kid in the playground pulling pigtails!" She says as she bumps Chen's elbow slightly, laughing and leaning more towards him. She had been woken by a knock on her hut door, opening it to Chen asking her to sit and have a chat with him. She agrees quickly because who was she to decline getting to know that handsome, kind alpha. "Also he tends to get carried away when omegas come into play. He had a young omega sister who died when we were younger because of the rogues. She was captured and mistreated before she was killed right in front of his eyes. He hates seeing omegas being mistreated and he hates traditional alpha, beta, omega roles. He just gets so passionate and assumes all packs who are very traditional are not treating omegas the correct way!" Chen says, sadly, "So i apologise on his behalf!" "Ah, things are making a little more sense. I think he may have learned his lesson, however, my sister is a bit of a spitfire! She likes to keep people on their toes. Anyway enough about those two, I want us to get to know each other more! What are your likes and dislikes?" Ashlea smiles at the alpha. The two alpha's sit and get to know each other, moving closer over time and touching each other's arms as they laugh at things the other says. They don't realise they had been sat their for a while until the Alpha and Luna of Bangtan pack approach them. "Ash, did your sister come speak to you?" Namjoon smiles at his Alpha daughter, liking that she is getting on so well with the Alpha from another pack. "No she didn't! Is everything ok? Why did she need me? I mean I've been sat here talking to Chen for a good bit!" Ashlea rushes out at once. "Wow, wow, calm down. She is fine, she probably noticed you two talking and didn't want to interrupt, you know what she is like." Jin smiles back. "But she wouldn't be interrupting!" Ashlea and Chen saying at the same, time before they both blush and avoid each other's eyes. "I know but your sister is like that, Ash. Could you both go find her for us, I have a fun feeling she may be looking for a certain alpha!" Namjoon smiles. As the pair are about to head off looking for the omega, Chanyeol approaches them, "If your looking for Carrie, she headed into the forest to go speak to Kai, I just hope she doesn't knock him out. She is surprisingly fast and strong for a little omega, considering she winded him the last time." Chanyeol laughs as he continues on his journey to find his mate. "Guess we know where to look then? We better go before we find one of them hurt!" Ashlea laughs, pulling Chen by his arm towards the forest, Chen smiling at their point of contact.

As Carrie approaches the waterfall where she first saw Kai in his wolf form she notices the Alpha, sitting is his human form with his feet dipped into the water, shoes resting by the side of him. "Are you not cold with your feet in that water, I mean it's only the beginning of spring and the water isn't that warm!" Carrie smiles softly at the alpha. "Nah, I'm always warm, perks of being an Alpha I suppose!" Kai shrugs,looking over his shoulder slightly at the omega, trying to keep a small smile off of his face. "Mind if I join you or would you prefer to be alone?" Carrie asks softly. "I wouldn't mind the company, and I get a feeling you have something you want to say!" Kai lets himself smile. "Ah, not just a pretty face then, as my mamma would say!" Carrie chuckles, making Kai blush ever so slightly, a look she has never seen on the alpha. "Before you start, I just want to apologise for what I said to you! It was wrong of me, I don't even believe what I said. I just seem to have no filter around you for some reason. I want to explain why I get the way I do when your pack traditions come into play!" Kai says, bashfully. "Go ahead, I'm willing to listen to what you have to say, as long as you'll listen to me afterwards?" Carrie blinks up at the alpha beside her, hood still covering herself. Kai begins to explain about his younger sister and what happened to her, just like Chen had to Carrie's sister. Carrie's shoulder slump and her eyes fill with tear at the treatment and experience that alpha had to endure, suddenly brining to light why the alpha doesn't like the things her pack believe in. But she also notices that the alpha feels guilty for assuming all of her pack are like that. As Kai finishes speaking Carrie lowers her hood, feeling like she can let her guard down around the alpha a little, now she understands more. "Kai I'm truly sorry this has happened! If me and my family could magically change our packs views we would, but we've been making progress over the last few years, just not as much as we would like!" Carrie sighs, "That's why we are hoping your pack and the Blue Moon will make a difference once you have visited our pack for the Spring Festival!" Carrie smiles, "I just hope you'll come, as I know its a lot to ask after what you've been through!" She smiles, sadly at the alpha, who finally looks at her after explaining his story. He looks a little taken back that the omega had lowered her hood, something her pack was firmly against, especially around an alpha from another pack that she doesn't know as well. "No, I...I mean... We... I will come, my friends and pack are going and I'm sure they'll keep me from doing stupid things!" Kai stutters out, laughing awkwardly at the end. "Brilliant, and Kai?" Carrie smiles. "Yeah?" He replies. "Thanks for saving me from that Alpha, I truly thought that was it, I was gone for and that I was dead. Thank-you for doing that, but I need to ask how did you actually find me?" She asks, a little shy all of a sudden. "Your scent! Lavender is one of my favourite smells, its relaxing, but i noticed that it was like a lavender field burning and I knew something wasn't right! I'm glad I got to you, I'd never forgive myself if anything worst had happened! Your parents said you had a scar where the asshole bit you?" Kai says as he looks at the omega, a little worry in his eye. "Yeah, it's pretty big and horrible looking but I'm going to get what the humans call a tattoo to cover it up. I've been needing an excuse to get one!" She laughs back. "it'll look pretty cool once it's finished! Just need to hide it from my pack!" She smiles. "Wow, sounds cool, but who would do it for you?” He asks “I know a few wolves who are pretty good at getting this kinda thing and equipment and I know a few artists who I'm sure could do it for me!" She beams back, surprising the alpha at how adventurous the omega was, considering the pack she came from. "I'm glad we've decided to clear the air, I hope this means we can get to know each other better! I think this would be truly great for both our packs!" Kai smiles at the small omega, "Have to say I agree with that! Here's to getting to know each other then!' Carrie smiles as she nudges the Alpha's side with hers, smiling at him as she does.

Carrie smiles and thinks as she sits beside the alpha in comfortable silence, ‘he’s finally showing a softer side, that goes with his scent. Is what her grandparents told her when she was younger true? Do scents really play a big part in their world?’ As she looks at the Alpha with a little wonder, she quickly looks else where when she is caught staring at him, a slight blush appearing on her face. Just as Kai is about to say something they are interrupted by a branch cracking. Kai jumps up and places himself in front of the omega, who is quick to grab onto his shirt, hiding behind him. Kai lets out a warning growl as he hears footsteps walking towards them, his shoulder raising and becoming tense. All Carrie can think about behind him is how his muscles look whilst he is on guard, ‘like omg, why do none of her alpha friends at home have muscles like this? OMG do you think he'd let me touch them? Damn how much does he work out to get muscles like this?’ Carrie shit, focus on what's happening here, you could be about to be attacked and your focused on how hot this alphas muscles are? "Relax pup, it's us! You don't need to play big brave alpha today again!" Chen is heard, coming into view with Ashlea. "OMG Twinnie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Carrie says as she holds onto Kai's bicep, as she pops her head around from behind him. Kai looks at the omega rather amused at her behaviour, noting another side to her, a rather playful on at that. "Yeah, sure you were worried about the danger!" Ashlea looks pointedly at her twin, having noticed where her twin has been looking previously. "Sh, Twinnie before you start, I could say things that would really embarrass you!" Carrie grins evilly, "Ok, never mind, let's just get back! SHINee pack are leaving soon and we need to get our things sorted for leaving tomorrow!" Ashlea rushes out, pushing Chen away from her twin who was grinning manically. Carrie begins following her sister whilst pulling the alpha, who's bicep she still had a hold of with her, "Wow, wait a minute I need to put my shoes back on!" Kai begins to whine. Carrie giggles at him before speaking, "We'll hurry up then big, brave, alpha we ain't go all day!" "Yeah, yeah, I'll get there!"

As the 2 pairs approach the main area of Blue Moon pack, Kai stops Carrie and places her hood up for her as she had forgotten, "Just before you get into trouble!" Kai smiles softly at the omega. ‘WTH? did he just fix my hood? OMG he actually did that?’ Carrie begins mentally freaking out whilst trying to stay calm and composed on the outside. Noticing her twins internal struggle, Ashlea speaks up whilst trying not to laugh, "Thanks Kai, we don't want someone running back to our pack with stories!" What the four of them don't notice however, is that there was a lone wolf watching them the full time, who has witnessed what had happened between the Bangtan omega and SHINee alpha as they were in the woods. As they approach the main areas they notice all 3 packs gathered together. Carrie smiles as she runs towards her friends Mika and Madyx, "Do you guys have to leave so early? Can't you just stay here with us and travel with us?" She pouts up at them. "Sorry but we need to make sure everything is in place at home, otherwise we totally would. We need to impress certain people if you get my gist!" Mika laughs. "What? No we don't! PPfft, ignore her! You know what she's like, we don't need to impress anyone!" Madyx stutters out. "Yeah, very smooth bro!" Mika says as she rolls her eyes. "Can't wait to see you at our pack, I truly hope you guys love it as much as we do! It's right by the river, so maybe if we have free time we can spend sometime by it getting to chill and have fun!" Madyx smiles hopefully. The groups chat is interrupted by Alpha Minho and Luna Taemin, letting SHINee pack know its time to leave. "Aww man, but we all need to have more fun today, just another half hour?" BamBam pouts. "BamBam that ain't working on us and we are the Alpha and Luna of your pack never mind anyone else's! You'll see your friends again tomorrow pup, put the pout away , off of your face will stay like that, then Yugyeom won't think your pretty anymore!" Kihyun sasses the younger, as Yugyeom blushes and tried to deny the accusation. "Yuggie, you think I'm pretty?" BamBam pouts at him, eyes impossibly big and eyelashes fluttering, making the omega blush more and run off for a place to hide. "Kihyun, you've embarrassed the poor pup and he wasn't even doing anything wrong! I'll have to go find him and tell him its all ok! Damn it! Anyway, SHINee pack, safe journey and we'll see you tomorrow, we truly thank-you for being here with us and we can't wait to come to your pack!" Shownu says, before heading off to find Yugyeom's hiding place, being followed by a still pouting and confused looking BamBam. "OMG those two are so oblivious!" Carrie says as she face palms. "Your one to talk, I mean really?" Ashlea mutters, Carrie just being able to pick it up! "Hey, what are you inferring Twinnie? I don't like your tone!" She says, sounding a little offended. "I mean don't get me started on you!" She continues. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ashlea replies. "You know what there is only one way to solve this!" Carries replies to which the full of ATEEZ and Ashlea reply, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, winner gets to punch the loser, just not the face!" Chaos ensues. "Omg! are they always this fun?" Mika yells, watching to see who the winner is. "Does she not mean chaotic?" Sehun asks. "Of course Mika thinks its fun, her and Madyx are rather chaotic when they want to be!" DO laughs. "Ok we better get a move on! See you all tomorrow!" Taemin smiles. As they begin to leave Carrie hugs her new friends, smiling as they return her hugs. Being caught up in the moment she is hugging Kai before they both realise, they both freeze and look everywhere but each other, as Ashlea laughs, but soon stops once she becomes in the same situation as her twin, except she is hugging Chen, which makes Carrie laugh and mutter, "Karma!" Under her breath.

As SHINee pack leave, everyone gets back to their jobs and tasks at hand, preparing for leaving the following day. After having everything organised and after dinner is over the younger members of the Blue Moon and Bangtan pack gather together around the campfire to make s'mores together, Jongho pulling out his guitar that no-one had noticed he had brought with him. “Yo, dude, where was this the first night? We could have had a sing song around the fire?" Seonghwa shouts at him, letting it go as Hongjoong cuddles more into him feeding him a s'more, making the alpha beam at the attention from the omega. "Whipped!" San and Wooyoung blurt out, making everyone laugh and giggle. "So Twinnie, what we all want to know, is what went down with you and Kai, for there to be a change?" Ashlea asks, everyone turning their attention to the omega in question. "Nothing really, he just saved me and explained why he had the prejudice against packs who are more traditional!" Carrie smiles. "Ah yeah, Chen explained that to me as well!" Ashlea smiles sadly. "Oh did he now, what else did Mr Kiwi scent say?" Carrie says, wiggling her eyebrows, whilst giggling. "Hey, Twinnie quit it! I know I like his scent but there's always more to that, as grandma said!" Ashlea sighs. "What are you two always talking about scents what the importance of them?" Youngjae asks confused. "You don't know?" Carrie asks, looking a little surprised. "No, only your pack seem to know!" Jinyoung replies. "Well if you like another wolves scent and they like yours in return, it normally means you are mates! It is the best way of telling, the moon goddess has chosen you both to be together for a reason!" Ashlea smiles. "But grandma says other factors must be involved as well, you must like them as a person and you must have a connection with them, if not then they really aren't your mate! Also if only one of you likes the others scent then you most probably aren't mates!" Carries adds. "We'll that explains a lot!" JB says as he glares and Mark, and as BamBam and Yugyeom look at each other as they blush. "It's how me and Seonghwa know for sure we are meant to be mates!" Hongjoong smiles at the alpha, who's lap he is sitting in. "Also the fact you've both been pining over each other side we were pups!" Carrie and Ashlea say in unison as they high five. "Damn I hate when they do that!" Yeosang mutters. "Yeah right Mr Grumpy! You as well as the rest of us think its cute with the twin thing, and we all wish we had it!" Yunho says, as he shoves the alpha, making Mingi jealous at the attention in the process.

  
As the group continue to chat and have fun the twins have a chat just between the two of them. "So Twinnie, truly, you and Kai?" Ashlea ask. "We have decided to start over and get to know each other better. I mean I'll deny I ever said this if you tell anyone else I said this...but he is rather handsome, he can protect me and his scent is bloody amazing. And underneath the whole 'big tough alpha' exterior he does seem like a softie!" Carrie smiles at her twin. "Sounds interesting Twinnie , I will say, I'll kick his ass if he hurts you again though Twinnie!" Ashlea responds, looking serious all of a sudden. "What about Chen? You two were getting on so well when I seen you!" Carrie beams at her twin. "Yeah, his scent is amazing and he seriously seems like the perfect guys! It's just he's an alpha Twinnie and that won't work. I need an omega mate to please the pack!" Ashlea sighs. "Twinnie, don't listen to the pack, do what's best for you! Leave the pack to me, it's me they want to see with an alpha, not you with an omega!" Carrie responds sadly. "Easier said than done Twinnie, easier said than done!" Ashlea replies, bringing her twin into a side hug. What the pair don't realise is that there father and mother had heard the whole conversation and began putting plans into action. As everyone begins heading to their huts for the night, Carrie and Hongjoong notice Jimin pacing back an forth looking rather worried. "Jimin, what's wrong?" Carrie asks the omega who is brought out of his thoughts by the two omegas approaching. "I've just found something out and I should be happy, but I know Yoongi is not going to be happy and I don't know what to do!" He replies. Carrie, with her spot on intuition, knows exactly what is happening and immediately begins to calm the omega down with her lavender scent whilst speaking, "Jimin, it's lovely news and he won't be upset, trust me he won’t! A little surprised but not upset! What a blessing, we are truly thrilled and so will he be, when you are ready to tell him! We'll be there if you need us ChimChim!" Carrie replies and Hongjoong nods in agreement. "Thanks guys you two truly are the best! I think I'll sleep on it and decide what to do in the morning!" Jimin says, as he gives them a small smile. "Goodnight and Jimin? Congratulations! I'm so excited for you!" Hongjoong smiles as him and Carrie enter their hut.


	11. I would walk 500 miles…well 50 miles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone a slightly shorter update, but an update at that! Please leave comments and let me know what your favourite parts are. I am trying to make each character actually like who I see them as, so feel free to tell me if you think i have their characters wrong. Also the song being sung is 500 miles by the Proclaimers! Anyways ENJOY lovelies!

***SHINee Pack***

"OMG, I'm actually so excited!!! They'll be here tonight, I'm so so excited!" Mika buzzes around whilst helping get things ready. "Yeah I know sis, have you got the stables ready for the horses? We need loads of room, oh god are the stables big enough?" Madyx begins to worry. "Yo, bro, seriously? Chill! I've got it all sorted out! Just focus on looking good for that pretty omega!" Mika teases her brother. "Hey, look, I like I.M we clicked right away, please don't embarrass me in front of him! He doesn't even know what part I play in this massive peace treaty, but I think that may change soon!" Madyx explains. "Yeah and his mind will be blown and he'll be impressed as fuck!" Mika beams. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Anyways, this Alpha you were making eyes at? Who does he think he is? I'mma kick his ass if he tries anything that's ungentlemanly!" Madyx warns becoming the protective little brother. "Is that even a word? Also yeah right bro, he could crush you with his pinkie, you seen those biceps?" Mika says, looking rather star struck, thinking about it. Madyx looks rather disturbed and a little worried, "Yeah massive biceps! Ok moving on, get your head out of the clouds sis! We need to make sure everything is perfect for their arrival." Madyx continues. "As is SAID, BRO RELAX! The pack have everything sorted, you just need to do your peace man thing and we are all good!" Mika beams. "Peace man thing? Really? Why do you make me sound like a hippy?" Madyx says as he face palms. "Also Chen and Kai are gonna make sure everything is perfect, I mean they both have people to impress if my thoughts and information I've found out is anything to go by!" Mika grins mischievously. "Mika! Where did you get this information from?" Madyx looks at his sister worryingly. "Straight from the horses mouth!" She says, grinning whilst holding a horses head towards her brother. "Omg! Really? You and those damn puns!" Madyx's says, whilst facepalming yet again. "You are going to knock your brains out one of these days, if you keep doing that. And that we DON'T need that, we need our peacemaker dude!" Mika says. "Don't worry nothing will happen, maybe if you stop doing things that warrant it, I wouldn't have to!?" he replies. "Yeah, that's just wishful thinking! Also I need to keep you all on your toes!" She grins back mischievously. "Talking about people who are kept on their toes, look who's coming!" Mika laughs. "Hey, guys, we've finished all our work and it looks like you two are finished. We were hoping you two could tell us more about Bangtan?" Chen smiles at the siblings. "More about Bangtan or 2 people in particular?" Mika laughs, whilst Madyx tries to keep his smile to himself. "Well.... Look can you or can't you?" Kai, asks a little huffily. "Sure we can, just what do you want to know?" Madyx says, smiling at his sister knowingly. "Well...."

"Everyone doing ok, love?" Taemin says as he smiles at his mate, entering the pack house. "Yeah, everything is all set love! I'm looking forward to welcoming everyone here! The huts are all set up for them, I'm planning on keeping the roommates for Bangtan pack the same as it was at Blue Moon, unless anyone objects that is!" Minho smiles. "I'm sure they won't, they are a lovely pack and such a great bunch! Our kids, sorry our little group of pack members who travelled with us got on with them well. Well, expect Kai to begin with, but hopefully we are over that now!" Taemin sighs. "I have a feeling he is now! I think the scare knocked some sense into him! Also my main worry is that we are no help to Bangtan with their own pack. I know how much they want to change things and I think our pack and Blue Moon can see that as well. I hope it doesn't effect the peace treaty." Minho sighs. Taemin moves towards his mate and comforts him, using his scent and pulling him into a hug. "Look Min, you've nothing to worry about, if we don't pull it off, Bangtan are still going to form a treaty with us and Blue Moon!" Key says as he enters the room. "Yeah, Madyx has worked too hard for that and he has an amazing bond with the other two packs! Also Bangtan aren't like that, well the members we have met aren't anyways!" Onew continues. "Hey, do you two ever knock? I mean do you even know what the meaning of privacy is?" Minho begins, "I mean the disrespect for the alpha here!" he sighs. As they are both about to plop themselves down on the sofa Taemin speaks up, "Don't even think about it boys, not without taking those disgusting shoes off! You're traipsing it all through my nice clean house, my visitors ain't seeing this mess around!" He says, raising his eyebrow at them. "Sorry Luna Taem, won't happen again!" They both says as they start retracing their steps, trying not to make anymore mess than they already had. "Anyways why are you both here? Is something wrong?" Minho begins. "Nope, just want to reassure you, you big lump! The peace treaty will happen and also all of our packs are getting on so well, so don't stress!" Key beams at the Alpha and Luna. "Yeah, also everything is organised and ready, we just gotta make ourselves presentable." Onew grins mischievously. "You have been spending too much time with Mika with that mischievous grin!" Taemin sighs, trying to keep the smile off his face. "I do hope the Bangtan omega's become involved in the tournament. It'll be great for them to show off their skills." Taemin smiles softly, "I have a feeling a few of them will surprise us quite a bit" he continues. "Ok you two get lost, me and my mate need to make ourselves look more presentable!" Minho says. "Yeah sure, that's what your going to do!" Key says as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah like you've not been making eyes at each other!" Onew says under his breath. "Just you wait Onew, once you eventually stop making eyes at that Blue Moon beta and make a move you'll see!" Taemin says, smirking at him as he walks out of the room. "Eh, what beta? How'd he know?" Onew says, looking a little impressed but also worried. "Trust me bro, the Luna knows all!" Key smiles sadly, thinking of his own mate that he so tragically lost. "You ok bro?" Onew says, putting his arm around key's shoulder. "Yeah, just miss Jonghyun! He'd have loved his whole thing, getting to know other packs and having fun!" Key replies. "He is enjoying it Key, just from a different perspective than we are! The Moon Goddess will make sure of that!" Minho says, before rubbing Key gently on the back, before leaving to go after his mate. "Right, we best go make ourselves presentable then, can't embarrass the pack can we?" Onew jokes. "Definitely not, also I kinda like both packs, I can’t wait until we all know each other better! Madyx is so good at finding packs that we will work well with and that we click with! That boy is truly bless with a natural gift!" Key smiles as the two beta's go off to get ready.

***half an hour away from SHINee Pack***

"AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES, AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE, JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED A THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!" Carrie and Wooyoung sang as their horses trotted on. "HEY, you two knock it off, we ain't even travelling 500 miles, only 50!" Yeosang shouts, tired after hearing the song around 10 times by now. "AND YOU AIN'T WALKED ANY OF IT! YOUR HORSES HAVE!" Jin adds, making everyone laugh. "I kinda liked the song!" BamBam says, Yugyeom agreeing. "Yeah, they also keep making it more interesting with funny bits!" San adds, beaming smile making his eyes close shut. "What can we say, we like treating you all to the journey entertainment! We are just fabulous I know!" Carrie beams. "If you liked our performance leave a review later, if you don't well we've been Seonghwa and Mingi!" Wooyoung's giggles, as Carrie joins him. "Hey why us two?" Mingi asks, pouting. "Yeah why us two why not Hongjoong and San?" Seonghwa adds. "Because Hongjoong and San are awesome!" Wooyoung beams. "Yeah and you two are boring!" Carrie adds, making everyone apart from the two alphas mentioned laugh. "I'm so gonna get you two back for this I swear!" Seonghwa mutters under his breath. "Yeah, you better not Park Seonghwa or you'll have me to deal with! Not my best friends thank-you very much!" Hongjoong says, making his horse over take Seonghwa's. "Ha, your well in trouble bro! This is hilarious!" Yunho says as he laughs at the alpha. "Also Mingi you aren't boring! Take it from me!" He adds before blushing and making his horse run faster in the process, as Mingi watches him leave with heart eyes. "Damn, I wish those two would just get it together already!" Jongho sighs, as Yeosang makes his agreement known. "You two are ones to talk!" Minhyuk laughs from behind on his own horse! As Seonghwa laughs out loud, "Hahaha, they don't even know you two that well and they can all see you two are whipped for each other!" Seonghwa laughs, as he begins picking up the pace to get away from the younger two members of his pack. This makes the members of Blue Moon pack laugh at Bangtan's pack dynamics.

As they are nearing the end of their journey, Yoongi notices Jimin scent change to slight discomfort. "Jimin, love? Are you ok?" Yoongi says as he moves his horse more towards his mate, making his scent more calming. Upon hearing this Carrie, Hongjoong and Wooyoung move more towards the mated pair. "Yeah, I'm ok Yoonie, just feel a little sick and tired! I must just be feeling a little out of sorts with the travelling!" Jimin, smiles tiredly at his mate. "But maybe we could have a lie down once we get there and we could maybe have a little chat?" Jimin, smiles at his mate. "Sure love, it's nothing bad right? Everything is ok?" Yoongi asks, sounding and looking more worried for his mate. He is also wanting to reach out and touch him to comfort him, hating that he can't as they were on horses. "Anyway mr pack delta get back up front with Joonie, I've got my band of merry omegas here!" Jimin jokes. "Merry omegas to the rescue! Though I do prefer our official title! The Park Jimin fan club!" Carrie grins at the pair, making everyone else laugh. "OMG we so are the Park Jimin fan club! Like who better to be a fan of than our Jimin! What can’t he do?" Wooyoung begins saying, eyes going glossy and looking at Jimin as if he created the sun, moon and stars. "OK then, fanboy number one, is the crazy Jung Wooyoung! Be careful he doesn't steal your pillow after you use it!" Hongjoong jokes, but then worries when Wooyoung looks like it's a good idea. "NO, WOO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YOU'LL FREAK HIM OUT!" Carrie shouts. "I'M JOKING! JEEZ CHILL OUT CEE CEE!" Wooyoung shouts back. "Hey you two? Quit shouting at each other when you are right next to each other!" Ashlea says at the two loud omegas. "HEY keep out of this Twinnie/bestie!" Carrie and Wooyoung shout at the same time, whilst grinning at each other. "San, come get your worst half before he keeps annoying me!" Carrie grins, laughing, Yunho and Hongjoong joining her. "My worst half? You mean my better half right?" San beams appearing from nowhere! "Jesus, you really just pop up outta nowhere don't you? I dunno if that's creepy or impressive!" Hoesok says. "Well where Wooyoung is, San is never far behind!" Tae laughs. "Also when did that become official?" Jungkook asks. "Welllllll... It's not completely official, because of, you know our pack, but our parents know and once things are better we'll sort it out officially!" Wooyoung says, blush covering his face, whilst San looks everywhere but at anyone in the eyes. "Awww, my babies grow up so fast!" Jin says dramatically, trying to wipe the 'tears' from his eyes. "Oh god here goes mamma about his kids!" Ashlea says whilst rolling her eyes. "Hey, I don't care if you're a big strong alpha, your never to old for your mamma to smack you on the back of the head!" Jin replies, making everyone laugh again. "I like this pack, they are fun and really funny!" I.M grins, everyone looking to him in surprise. "Wow, you actually like said something and smiled? Has hell frozen over?" Jackson says dramatically, making the rest of Blue Moon pack members travelling laugh. "Haha, very funny! No I just feel really comfortable to speak with this pack and SHINee, I just feel like people will listen and will get me. Even if I am on the quiet side!" He smiles softly. "I wonder who helped that revaluation!" Shownu smiles and laughs with Kihyun. "Yeah I wonder who?" JB adds. "Hey stop making fun of the baby!" Wonho says sticking up for I.M. "But he isn't the baby of the pack! That's little Yuggie's job right Yuggie?" Mark smiles, whilst JB tried not to laugh at the glare Yugyeom is giving the older omega. "Yeah, Wonho is only sticking up for him, because he's in the same boat! Mr I don't need a mate, I'm the delta! More like Mr I'm so whipped for an omega who will keep me on my toes!" Jinyoung laughs. "You know you can really go off some people!" Wonho says to Hyungwon, who shrugs and says, "Bro, don't bring me into your drama! I ain't dealing with that!"

"Everyone, I have a feeling that something is going to happen at some point whilst we are here or when we are leaving!" Carrie says. "What do you mean pup?" Jin asks, looking concerned. "I dunno mamma, something just doesn't sit right with me! It's not SHINee pack, it's something else! But I feel that SHINee and Blue Moon will help. Also I think it will help a big decision but...." Carrie says. "But what Twinnie?" Ashlea says, looking worried and a little scared. "Someone is going to get hurt, I dunno who but someone is!" Carrie says. "Ok, lets not let this worry us, we'll deal with this all near the end! We want to enjoy our time at SHINee pack don't we?" Namjoon says. "I'll inform the Alpha and Luna of SHINee once we get there as only their pack don't know about this!" He continues. "I'll come with Namjoon, I think it's best if we both go so they know we all heard!" Shownu says. "Thank-you, truly!" Jin smiles at the Alpha in thanks. "Come on we are nearly there! Let's all cheer up!" Kihyun says, smiling. Carrie, Wooyoung, San, BamBam, Yugyeom and Honey all look at each other smiling, before Carrie counts to 3, after that the fun begins again.

"WHEN I WAKE UP, I KNOW I'M GONNA BE, I'M GONNA BE THE MAN WHO WAKES UP NEXT TO YOU!!!!" They begin singing again. "Why does it have to be this song on repeat?" Ashlea asks as she facepalms. "Cause it's fun?" Yunho grins back at her, making her smile and roll her eyes. "Yeah sure!" Ashlea, Seonghwa, Mingi and JB all say together as they begin to see SHINee pack appear closer and closer. 'Here we go, another 4 days of fun!' Everyone thinks as they smile fondly at the small group of omegas currently singing the song at the top of their lungs, purposefully making it sound horrendous.


	12. Interesting Introductions and a fan club meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter update but an update at least. Please, please leave comments on what you like or dislike, I’m not easily offended.

***border of SHINee pack***

"THEY SEE ME ROLLING, THEY HATIN', PATROLIN', THEY TRYNA CATCH ME RIDIN' DIRTY!" Is all the small welcoming party for the 2 packs heard as they approach them. "What the hell is going on there?" Onew asks Key as they get closer. "Eh I think they are singing, but god knows what!" He laughs. "OMG Key and Onew! I've not seen you in ages!" Wooyoung shouts as the singing suddenly comes to a stop. "You literally seen us yesterday?" Key says, sounding rather confused. "Yeah and yesterday was ages!" San adds with a cheeky grin. "Honestly between the singing and this, you lots are weird!" Onew mutters. "You've just noticed we are weird? Where you been for the past 5 days old man?" Carrie grins back at the 2 betas. "Hey, who you calling old?" Onew states. "Eh, you?" Carrie grins back. "Always so sassy that one!" Key whispers. "Ok moving on to our main point! As a pack, we know that your omegas must at all times wear their cloaks, but unfortunately none of our pups have witnessed anyone wearing cloaks with hoods up and we know it will definitely scar them. So we must ask that at all times you wear your hoods down!" Onew speaks to the group, looking at Bangtan sympathetically. "Don't worry Onew, our pack will understand and if they don't we'll make them understand. But can I ask if they are out of a walk, nowhere near the main pack, that they can put up their hoods? It is just that I know some members like it as a form of comfort when in new areas to get used to it." Namjoon asks kindly, making the omegas a little at ease. "Of course the Alpha and Luna will be fine with that!" Key answers quickly. "Do our omegas have to wear cloaks?" Asks Shownu. "Not if they don't want to, I just know how those of the Bangtan pack who aren't here would react if we told the member here they couldn't wear them at all!" Onew answers. "We really do appreciate this Onew, truly! All 3 packs make a great team! Madyx made a wise choice and know exactly why we should have treaty. He's a great asset to your pack!" Namjoon smiles. "We know! We truly do adore him and Mika!" Key and Onew say as they smile together.

"Ok, not that this moment isn't lovely and all and I do love our Madyx, BUT... can we get to the pack quickly! I have an omega I want to check over with Baekhyun's help!" Carrie sasses, impatiently. "Sorry, yeah lets get there, everyone is excited to see you all!" Key smiles apologetically at the omega. "Never mind her boys, my daughter is sassy but it gets worse when she is grumpy after a long journey. She didn't mean to be snappy and rude! Did you pup?" Jin says, looking at Carrie pointedly. "Well I mean I wanna make sure my ChimChim is ok, I ain't apologising for wanting to do my job!" Carrie states. "I agree! So can we move our butts now?" Hongjoong adds. "Wow, so this is what happens when you have a sassy best friend!" BamBam says in wonder, totally wondering where the sassiness Hongjoong is currently showing came from. "Yeah this happens when they both spend so much time together and also when they agree strongly on something! I'm surprised Wooyoung and San haven't joined in. That group of omegas are ALWAYS so protective over Jimin for some reason!" Seonghwa says as he shrugs, used to this by now. "Well in that case once you all put down your hoods, which is what we were waiting for!" Key says, looking at the younger omegas pointedly. 'Oops sorry!' Is heard from the small group. "Thank-you and welcome to SHINee pack! We can't wait to show you all more of our wonderful home!" Key beams as they all head towards the main pack, Onew running ahead to tell the pack of their arrival.

"Alpha and Luna they will all be here in under 5 minutes, all omegas will wear their cloaks it will ensure their hoods are down!" Onew smiles at the leaders of his pack. "Brilliant, we'll also be able to put faces to names and scents!" Taemin smiles. Just as Taemin finishes speaking the last members of the SHINee pack arrive, "Ah, Kai, Chen, Mika and Madyx where have you 4 been?" Minho asks, curiously. "Sorry Alpha, we got distracted earlier talking that we had to rush getting ready!" Chen replies, blushing slightly. "Oh I wonder what on earth you must have been talking about that you lost track of time!" Taemin says knowingly, making Mika and Madyx giggle while Chen and Kai blush. "Oh here they are and Blue Moon are in front!" Minho smiles. "Everyone please welcome first of all the members of Blue Moon pack." Minho and Taemin introduce all the members one by one. "I'm afraid for the next pack we can only properly introduce the Alpha and Luna and the Alpha's and Beta's as it's only their faces we know. We'll let the omegas introduce themselves." Taemin replies with a smile. The SHINee pack leaders do just that. When it comes to the omegas of Bangtan pack, everyone who had known them previously only by seeing their hoods wait to see who is who. "I suppose I'll go first, Hi everyone, I'm Park Jimin, Yoongi the pack delta's mate." Jimin smiles as he introduces himself. "Yas I knew there was a reason the small omega group were protective of you! Your so tiny and cute!" Mika squeals. "Hey I'm not tiny!" Jimin pouts, as Yoongi helps him off of his horse and helps him tie his horse up. "Babe, honestly I'm fine, I can tie my horse up, don't worry!" Jimin says, as he places a hand on Yoongi's cheek, rubbing it softly. "I know, you know I just like to help!" Yoongi responds. "Ewww, why they gotta be so cheesy?" is heard from BamBam making the rest of the Bangtan omegas giggle. "Ok I'll go next, Hi everyone! I'm Taehyung but everyone calls me Tae! Nice to see all my new friends again! OMG theirs Baekhyunie! I've missed you so much! BTW Carrie and Joongie need you later!" Tae says as he runs over to Baekhyun, smothering him in a hug. Chanyeol and Jungkook need to literally pry Tae of the Baekhyun, the omega looking rather dazzled at the skinship the Bangtan omega is showing him, Jungkook smiles, knowing that Tae means no hard by it after the discussion him and Tae had had that NO-ONE else knew about! "Ok, now that Tae has made his scene I'll go and be short and sweet, which is the opposite of me! Hi, I'm Jongho, the youngest member of Bangtan pack here today, and one of the strongest at that!" Jongho grins at everyone, winking towards Yeosang who looks rather confused, making everyone laugh and Jongho roll his eyes at the alphas' said obliviousness. 'OMG this is far too funny!' Carrie thinks watching everyone's introductions. "Hi, we are going to introduce ourselves together we are the Umbrella of Bangtan, we are WooSan. I'm Wooyoung!" Wooyoung says as he grins at San. "And I'm San! We are a formidable Team and we are one half of the Park Jimin fan club!" He grins at thee crowd making everyone laugh and Jimin roll his eyes. "Those two are always so dramatic! Anyway, hello everyone! I'm Hongjoong, I apparently also a part of the Park Jimin fan club! I'm one of my packs healers and best friend to the Alpha and Omega's omega daughter, who your about to meet! We have definitely saved the best till last!" Hongjoong says as he winks at the crowd. Everyone watches him dismount his horse and walk towards Seonghwa, who he cuddles into for comfort, feeling uncomfortable with so many unfamiliar eyes on him, in an unfamiliar place.

"Hi, everyone, as my best friend has already said, I am the Omega daughter of Alpha and Luna Kim. I'm Carrie-Ann more known as Carrie. I won't be pushed around as some of your alphas already know!" Carrie says holding her head high. As she jumps off of her horse on her own without help the SHINee pack gasp at what she had said. Once on the ground she begins speaking. "Thank-you Alpha and Luna Choi for welcoming us to you pack. We will absolutely follow by your rules and I simply cannot wait to show off my skills in the tournament you have planned!" Carrie says as she grins. "Wait, you never told any of us your joining the tournament Twinnie! This is so awesome! We can both kick ass!" Ashlea says excitedly from the side. "Oh I forgot how competitive you are Carrie!" Taemin smiles. "Well you better have me up against your best Luna Taemin, I like a challenge!" Carrie smiles towards him. At the side Kai smiles and wonders where this new side of the omega has come from, he had never seen her like this before. Maybe the different air in their pack makes her more confident? Or maybe it's the fact she is so far away from home and she can feel free without as many restrictions? Kai gets lost in his thoughts as he looks at the omega, she's just as pretty as he remembers from the short period of time she allowed herself to have her hood down in front of him. Her hair flowed around her shoulders falling in soft grey curls, her hair held out of her face by the plaits at the top, surrounding her head like a crown or an angels halo. As if she feels his gaze upon her, Carrie turns her eyes towards him, their eyes making contact for a few seconds. Kai turns away quickly embarrassed at having been caught staring, Chen having caught what was happening nudges Kai into paying attention to the alpha and omega of their pack. From her own place away from Kai, Carrie is confused at why the alpha has been staring at her for so long, does she disappoint the alpha with how she looks? Is he still harbouring ill feelings towards her? Has he had a change of heart about them agreeing to get to know each other more? Without realising she is letting out hints of distress in her scent, everyone around her picking up on it. Her twin and her best friend move to stand next to her, in order to calm her down.

Taemin who was aware of what just went down, sighs. 'Why has he always gotta go about things the wrong way?' Taemin thinks to himself. 'He is going to have to impress her properly and I'll make sure she knows he wasn't staring at her for a bad reason! Silly pup!' he continues. "Before we continue, both packs would like to give you our gifts if that is ok?" Jin smiles at Minho and Taemin. Just like they gifts they had given the Blue Moon Pack, Bangtan give the SHINee pack the same, which the pack highly treasure and value. The Blue Moon pack also handover their gift of precious oils and minerals which are valuable to all 3 packs, which the SHINee pack are also grateful for, meaning they can make the medicines needed to help their packs ailments. After this happens the SHINee pack members separate and get the last few things ready for the contest the next morning. Taemin and Minho show the Blue Moon pack and Bangtan pack to their huts that they will be staying in for the duration of their stay. "If you need anything pleas do let us know!" Taemin smiles at them all. "You'll all also be happy to know your horses are being looked after by the best team. Mika is in charge of them and she will make sure they are all seen to well and are taken care of." Minho smiles. "Our Mika is just awesome! Not only is she funny and can bake cakes and treats but she can look after horses? OMG! She's the horse whisperer!" Wooyoung says excitedly. "Well I wouldn't go that far Woo, but thanks for the compliments1 It's very much appreciated!" Mika says as she grins. The grin soon turns to a groan of pain when she is at the bottom of an omega pile up, consisting of the young Bangtan and Blue Moon omegas. "Are they all always this lively?" Minho asks laughing. "Yup, just about. BamBam and Yugyeom are still in the over excited and oblivious to each other's feelings pup stage!" JB laughs. "And well out omegas are just weird, and nuts and crazy!" Jimin laughs. "But Chim, nuts and crazy are the same thing?" Tae says. "Yeah I know Tae, just wanted to emphasise the crazy!" Jimin says as everyone laughs.

"I believe half of the Park Jimin fan club wanted my assistant with something?" Baekhyun laughs, as he approaches the group. "Yeah but what half if the question?" Chanyeol laughs as he follows his mate, who's waist his hand is reacted on. "Is it the completely crazy and oblivious half? Or is it the crazy, cute, smart best friend half?" Yunho laughs. "Oh it's us, the super awesome half!" Carrie and Hongjoong grin. "Ah so the crazy, cute smart best friend half?" Mingi laughs, as he pulls Yunho closer for a hug, making the tall omega blush. "Are they not the completely crazy and oblivious half?" Jackson says as he scratches his head making everyone laugh. "No, they aren't in love with each other so they aren't oblivious!" Seonghwa laughs out, whilst trying to pull Hongjoong towards him. "I can see where you go confused though! Cause Hongjoong was so oblivious about how much Seonghwa was into him and Carrie is so oblivious about her feelings for...." Yeosang begins but is cut off by Jongho, covering his mouth and glaring at him. "Shhh you idiot! God I don't know why I like you so much sometimes! Sometimes I think it's the sass but it's definitely not. You blowing everyone's secrets" Jongho says, without realising what he is saying, making Yeosang's eyebrows raise and stun him into silence. "There don't know how I did that, but it worked whatever it was!" Jongho grins, still not completely aware of what he had said to make the alpha and everyone else at that stunned into silence. "Ohhh-kaaayyyy then! Baekhyun, me and Hongjoong want to borrow you to help us with something that in your doctors area. Chimmy ChimChim, come with use please!" Carrie says, as she beams up at Jimin, who can refuse his favourite pack pup (grown up one at that). "Ok, Ok, I'm coming! And Babe? Don't look so worried I'll be fine!" Jimin says to Yoongi, as he give him a peck on the lips before leaving with the sensible half of his fan club and the kind healer of SHINee pack. "Ok anyone know what that's about?" Minho asks, looking confused as the quartet walk off. "No idea, but Jimin and Baekhyun are sensible so we're good!" Ashlea laughs. "Hey, Carrie and Hongjoong are sensible too when it comes to serious stuff!" Seonghwa pouts. "True but when the two of them are in a mischievous mood we are all screwed!" Mingi laughs. "Good to know, thanks for warning us!" Suho laughs, as he begins to walk away, pulling Sehun with him, by the hand making the beta blush. "Yes! It's good to see Suho finally grew some balls!" Ashlea smirks. "They aren't officially courting yet but it's only a waiting game!" Xiumin smirks back, as he high fives Ashlea. "Ok we'll leave you all to settle in and we'll all get together for dinner tonight! Also it'll give you all a change to talk and for some of our pack members to show you all around. If you want a specific guide you gotta let us know!" Taemin says as he winks. "I honestly don't know who is worse the pack pups or you love!" Minho says to Taemin as they begin to walk to the main pack house. As they leave Yoongi begins to wonder what the secret Jimin is keeping from him and worries that it's something bad or dangerous. Hopefully he'll find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think is Jimin’s secret then guys? Let me know in he comments below.


	13. An honest conversation and Tournament Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry may be a few mistakes as I only quickly skimmed when reading over. Also there may be a little violence in a hunting scene, sorry if it upsets anyone. But please leave me feedback and comments I want honest opinions. Thanks and enjoy!

Yoongi stands up quickly as the door to his hut opens and his mate walks in, he rushes over to his mate inspecting him for any signs of pain or illness. “Jimin, please tell me what’s wrong I’ve been worried sick all day. Have I done something, are you ok?” Yoongi rushes out, emotions all over the place, leaving a cocktail of smells in his scent, which makes Jimin sneeze. “OMG your sneezing is it pneumonia? Oh god I’m a terrible mate for not noticing!” Yoongi begins grabbing blankets to smother Jimin in them to keep him warm. “HEY MIN YOONGI STOP IT AT ONCE!” Jimin shouts at the Alpha, making him stop what he is doing and look to his omega in shock. “If you give me one minute to explain you’d understand. Your mixture of a scent is making me sneeze, so sit your ass down and listen you hard headed alpha ass!” Jimin sasses the Alpha, giving him no option but to listen to him, as he is well and truly stunned. “Brilliant, so you can listen when you want to. Ok now nothing is wrong with me… and don’t even dare to interrupt me or you are sleeping outside tonight mister!” Jimin begins when he notices Yoongi going to open his mouth, but decides better of it when he hears his mates words.

“Ok, as I said it’s not bad news and nothing is wrong with me. But I don’t think you’ll be best pleased with me, because every time I asked you, you always told me no and that it wasn’t time. BUT this isn’t my fault, actually if it’s anyone’s fault it you and your stupid alpha knots fault…anyways we won’t blame anyone because I’m rather happy about it, even if you aren’t!” Jimin rambles, making Yoongi look more and more confused. “What? The only thing I ever said we weren’t ready for was a pup..but what’s that got to do with…OMG your pregnant! I knocked you up!” Yoongi thinks aloud, as he starts to process the situation aloud. Jimin stands unsure and weary across the room, beginning to worry about the possible reaction or lack of one his mate may have. “OMG this is so exciting!!! I’m so excited! We are having a pup, I did that! Now all those alpha in our pack can suck it up, cause I’ve got the prettiest mate and we are having a pup! Come here Jimin until I cover you in my scent!” Yoongi says as he power walks to Jimin, pulling him in and scenting him from head to toe. “Your ok with it? So I was freaking out over nothing? How the hell are Carrie and Hongjoong ALWAYS right? Damn those two omegas are something else! Also those other alphas can suck it? I’m so confused!” Jimin pouts up at his mate. “Well there are a lot of alphas that were interested in your before we mated, and they always thought I was punching about my weight if you know what I mean. Also always listen to those two, they really are going to do wonders for out pack! Last question and them we can relax before dinner and before the contest tomorrow. How did I not manage to smell the pregnancy on you? I could only ever smell myself or you?” He asks, confused. “I only ever had eyes for you, you big dope. Also your not punching, I’d say we were made for each other by the moon goddess, both of us equal. And fair enough, they haven’t been wrong yet have they? And because I always made sure to surround myself with clothes your had wore to cover the scent of the pup, sorry love, but I just wasn’t ready to let you know until I was sure, that why we met with Baekhyun, he has devices that he is going to show Carrie and Hongjoong how to use for pregnant omegas back at our pack!” Jimin smiles back at his alpha, his packs delta. “Shall we go get some food, I’m starving!” Jimin giggles as he pulls his alpha up, who groans at having to get up from his comfortable position, cuddled up with his omega safely in his lap, smelling of the perfect mixture of the mated pair, but also of a new life growing inside his mate. “Let’s get it over with then, we’ll tell the rest of our pack just now, but not the others, I still don’t know if I trust every member of each pack yet!” Yoongi says. “Oh god here we go, protective alpha mode already! Let me guess I’ve to stick with you all night then!” Jimin says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Too damn right your staying by me all night!” is the reply he is given as the mated pair leave the hut and head towards the main pack food area. ‘This is going to be interesting’ Jimin thinks as his alpha pulls him closer, ensuring his scent is strong on the omega. 

** *Next morning after breakfast* **

“Welcome everyone to our friendly tournament, where winners will be given rewards and prizes for their wins. We will also have an overall games MPV!” Taemin is heard happily saying, over a loud speaker system. “God knows why he is using that thing, his voice is loud enough to be heard across pack-lands if need be!” D.O laughs alongside Xiumin, Youngjae an Hyungwon. “Now remember the pack who has the most winners, get bragging rights!” laughs Minho. “Honest you alphas and loving to brag. Anyways what is most important is that all wolves can enter no matter if they are Alpha, Beta or Omega. I’ve heard some of the Alphas from all packs are going to have so competition with strength from one Choi Jongho from Bangtan pack!” Taemin continues. “Yas go Jongho, they will take you on if they dare!” is heard coming from Wooyoung’s mouth as he bigs up the omegas strength making everyone laugh, and Jongho shake his head in embarrassment, after his loud mouthed friends admission. “Ok, first up today is archery. Some will be on the ground and some will require you to be on horse back. I’ve a list of people from each pack, but it sounds like there is a late entry from Bangtan pack.” Taemin smirks, “You better up your game everyone, she warned you enough yesterday that she wanted to be against the best. Where exactly is she though?” he continues. “I’m here Luna Taemin!” is heard from the crowd, that begins to part to let the voice through. Bangtan pack gasp as they realise who the voice belongs to.

([Carrie’s outfit](https://photos.app.goo.gl/N73LfjqjyXXRKYz17))

([Carrie’s cloak](https://photos.app.goo.gl/uGB1jGK1Nh9D7g6s5)) 

“Ehh Twinnie you sure about this?” Ashlea asks, Carrie. “I agree here, I mean none of us have seen you even pick up a bow and arrow in our lives before!” Yunho adds, looking a little worried. “Well that a lie! Ain’t it bestie!” Carrie grins cheekily at Hongjoong who also has a bow and arrow in his hands. “Wow, wow, wow! Hold the horses and the carriage they are pulling! What is happening here? When did this happen?” Seonghwa says, in a state of shock. “OMG my babies I’m so proud! Your using the skills me and grandma have taught you! This is a proud mamma moment, I wish I could capture the moment forever!” Jin says as he ‘cries’ tears of joy. “WOW, what a cotton picking minute! You taught THOSE TWO! I repeat THOSE TWO PACK HEALERS WHO HELP PEOPLE! To shoot arrows? You trusted them with a bow and arrow each?” Namjoon says shock also written on his face. “Well. What can I say, gotta pass the archery skills down to someone and it looked like these two were the best! I mean Ashlea’s aiming skills with sharp objects isn’t the best! Fighting? She’s good but nah these two cuties had natural abilities!” Jin continues, beaming and embarrassing the omegas further. “Why do we put up with him again?” Carrie asks. “Eh cause that’s your mamma?” Hongjoong sasses back. “Yeah, fair enough! Also I’m offended none of you have confidence in our ability! But I suppose it just means that we get to make you all eat your words very quickly at that!” Carrie grins back evilly at the pack. “This is gonna be so fun, they are gonna need therapy from the shock of how good we are!” Hongjoong laughs. “Ok, is it me or have those two gotten very confident since leaving the blue moon pack? Are they possessed?” Suho whispers to members of Bangtan pack. “Nah, this is what they get like when they are a little more comfortable! Sassy doesn’t cover them two! Like this is nothing! They are weirdly co-dependant on each other, even though they are not siblings! Best friend bond thing there! Just like me and Jongho! My little, strong bestie!” Ashlea grins, as she high fives said omega. “So where is this amazing romp of competitors you’ve got for us then?” Carrie says as she turns towards her and Hongjoong’s ‘competitors’.

“Is this it? I was hoping for more, but 5? Ok this is going to be easy. Look Carrie there’s Kai! Hi Kai! Sorry if I accidentally on purpose spear you with an arrow for messing with my bestie!” Hongjoong says smiling and waving calmly, but then showing an emotionless face. “Damn, why is he so scary for someone so small?” Kai whispers to Jackson “I have no idea, but you now may end up with 2 arrows in you!” He giggles. “Why?” Kai replies confused. ‘You just called him small and from what I heard both Bangtan omegas over there hate being called small!” Jackson tells him smirking. “Aw shit! I’m done for before this even begins.” Kai groans, not looking at the female omega of the two. He needs to stay focused to win this competition and that wont happen if he looks at Carrie. “Now, Now Joongie, let’s behave and not hurt anyone!” Carrie says aloud for everyone to hear. “And anyways, we are good, I think. We sorted it all out!” She whispers to Hongjoong who shrugs. “So can we get this thing started so we can win and stop wasting time?” Hongjoong says to the group ready for archery.

Unsurprisingly the two Bangtan omegas wow everyone with there skills. Their aims were always precise and perfectly hitting the targets exactly where they wanted them to. The two omegas didn’t let themselves be distracted and focused completely on the task at hand. They even showed their competitiveness with each other off. It was safe to say their competition were shocked at their abilities, the only area Hongjoong showed a little weakness was when they had to aim at targets whilst on horseback, this is where Kai and Carrie were both in their element managing to hit targets easily and clearly. Kai’s skills only served as more encouragement for Carrie, who felt as though she had a point to prove not only to Kai but also to all of the other packs. Now was her chance, this tournament was her chance to prove how strong and skilled she was, leaving them in no doubt of her worthiness, strength and will power. Now was her time to show everyone what she was made of and no-one was going to stand in her way. After an hour of competing, the archery tournament ends and the results are announced. “It was a very close competition, but the results are in. In third place… from Bangtan pack is Kim Hongjoong! Well Done Hongjoong, I’m sure you have proved to everyone today never to judge a book by its cover! You truly were incredible!” Minho smiles at the small omega, who bows to the pack Alpha. “And in second place….our very own Kai. Kai all of us from the pack know how incredible your skills are, I’m so glad you were able to show it to the other packs today. I also think you’ve met your match today, I’m sure you’ll agree! But well Done our Kai!” Taemin says, smiling at Kai, his eyes shining, Kai bows his head, smiling and accepting his defeat, I mean he cant deny he was out run by the quick and accurate omega. “And that leave us with first place. You all know exactly who this is. She did say she was looking for string competition and she got it today! Our winner is Kim Carrie-Ann. Well Done, and I must say your accuracy is spot on just like your mamma’s. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye!” Taemin smiles. “How did you know how good my mamma was Luna Taemin?” Carrie laughs as she curtseys at the Luna and Alpha. “Let’s just say this isn’t the first archery competition where a Bangtan pack member won and a SHINee pack member was second!” Taemin smiles back at her, winking at Jin who winks back and laughs. “You will all receive your prizes on the last day of the tournament which is put aside as a celebration day, that’s day 3 so you all know!” Minho grins at the packs, “Ok let’s move on to our next tournament shall we?”

The day continued with various tournaments happening, member of each pack getting to show off their talents and skills. They members who weren’t participating were watching, the packs again intermingling. Carrie and Ashlea were chatting to Chen, Carrie feeling like a third-wheel as she begins to look around for someone to talk to, but everyone seemed busy catching up with someone else. As she continues to scan the area a shadow covers her form behind, as she turns around to face who has blocked her sun she is greeted by Kai, with an awkward smile on his face. “Kai, ehm, hi, how are you? Are you looking for someone? I could help you find them?” she quickly blurts out. “Smoooothhhh Twinnie, smooth!” Ashlea laughs out, Chen joining her as he can contain his laughter at the omegas awkwardness. As Carrie is distracted, trying to hit her twin across the back of her head for making fun of her, Kai smiles to himself, knowing he has the omega a little flustered at his sudden appearance. He sits himself down on the space left on the blanket the omega is sitting on, gaining her attention once again. She looks a him questioningly. “Hi, I’m great thanks for asking, I hope your well! And no I don’t need help finding someone, the person I was looking for is right in front of me!” Kai grins at the omega. “Ewwww”, gagging and retching sounds are heard behind the pair sat on the blanket, coming from Wooyoung, San, Yugyeom, BamBam and Mika. “OMG that was like some sappy line from a romance book! I think I’m actually going to be sick!” Yeosang adds, a look of disgust on his face. Carrie cant help but laugh at the various expressions and words of agreement coming from the group who had witnessed the alpha saying the line. “OMG did KAI actually just say something that cheesy? This is hilarious, wait until the rest of the pack hear about this!” D.O laughs and runs off to tell anyone he can. “I think it was really sweet! Yoongi why are you never this cute to me! Where are my lovely words?” Jimin says, tears beginning to fill his eyes at the cute scene in front of him and also at his emotions being on a bit of a rollercoaster with all the changes going on in his body. “No baby, I say sweet things to you all the time! Look at how beautiful you look today and everyone was amazed at your beautiful voice singing earlier! You always amaze me! Wait baby where are you going come back!” Yoongi says, his voice fading off in the end as he follows his mate, who had wandered off looking for his platonic soulmate Tae, to complain to about.

“God those two are so cute! I hope Jimin’s emotional side settles soon!” Carrie smiles after the mated pair. “I meant to ask is everything ok with him? He’s happy one minute then sad another? It’s a little confusing!” Kai asks, looking baffled, as does the rest of Blue Moon and SHINee pack, all except Baekhyun who give Carrie a knowing look. “He’s fine, he’s not quite ready to discuss things with people out with our pack, but he will when he feels. Ready to!” Carrie reassures the packs, who go back to their own conversations. “I’m glad you noticed Kai, Jimin is someone important to me! Between him and my mamma, they are the two omegas I look up to most! They always encourage me to not be stereotypical, to show more of my true self. They made me realise that I was kinda awesome, and that omegas were strong, powerful people, who were just as equal. All the while their alphas took a backseat and agreed with every word they spoke. That the thing with my pack that people don’t realise, us omegas do have a say, Dad and Uncle Yoongles- I mean uncle Yoongi, take out opinions seriously and we are always involved with pack decisions, unbeknownst to the larger set in their ways pack members. But Dad and Ash and the other Alpha’s that have come with us are making changes and I have a feeling its going to work soon.” Carrie smiles at the Alpha. “Wow, I never knew this! That’s…Wow.. your close pack..no your family are truly amazing, inspiring people. I seriously hope my pack can help.” Kai smiles back at the omega, who was just moments ago so honest with him. As he does he looks into her eyes, noticing how they change between grey and blue, almost like they can’t decide what colour to be. ‘Unique’ he thinks, ‘just like everything else she is! Wait where did that come from?’ He is interrupted from his thoughts by Carrie speaking again, “I hope you can too, but I have a feeling in order for there to be change for the good, something bad is going to happen! I can’t shake the feeling!” She says. “Really? You know I’ll never let anything happen to you again right?” Kai says to Carrie, again looking directly into her eyes, making her blush and look away. “Please don’t make promises you can’t keep Kai! I don’t mean that nastily, but I have a feeling there may be no option in this case, then again I’m usually wrong when it comes to me!” She laughs back. Kai looks at her sadly and a little confused, ‘what did she mean by please don’t make promises you can’t keep?’ He thinks.

Before the Alpha can ask her about it the next tournament is announced by Minho. “OK everyone we are going to have a hunting tournament, this food is to last us at least until tomorrow lunchtime. We have a good list of hunters from each pack. Let’s see who has the best skills to hunt well.” “Yas Twinnie, you can show everyone your amazing hunting skills, you never get the chance at home anymore as your always learning with Dad and Uncle Yoongles.” Carrie says, looking at her twin in wonder, as if she had hung the moon. “Honestly, my Twinnie is amazing! Best hunter ever, well, as well as our Jongho who once caught and brought back a full deer by himself!” Carrie says as she jumps and grins. “Damn those two and the twin thing I swear! They both think the other is the best at everything! I wish I had a twin, it would be so much fun!” Yunho sighs. “But Yunnie, your amazing as you are! Your teaching he future generation right from wrong! You make out young pups understand that we are all equal no matter what wolf we are!” Carrie says, looking and hugging Yunho, who is beginning to get tears eyed at the words previously spoken. “OMG why has she gone all mushy again! Who broke her?” Yeosang says. “Hey, you! I’m always nice when it’s warranted! Your just jealous because I’m more sassy that you! But Yeo seriously you are also awesome. You and Jongho are use the perfect pair, going hunting together and admiring each other. And Yeo you protect our pack so well, all the while looking like a prince from a fairytale!” Carrie says, pouting at him. “Damn it, I need to go get ready for the tournament before she makes me go all mushy too!” Yeosang says, as he drags a pouting Jongho away. Unknown to Carrie, all the kind words she has just said to some of her pack members has begun to annoy Kai. ‘Why does she have compliments for all of them? Wait till she sees my hunting skills then she’ll be impressed! I so need to beat that twin of hers!’ Kai thinks, again being interrupted by a voice. “Oh just you lot wait and see, you may have met your match in hunting with our Kai! He is the best in our pack, even though his main role is a warrior. He catches only the best and most, he is so agile and patient. Honestly wait until you see him!” Suho brags. Everyone looks at Suho stunned. “Did… you just….brag and compliment someone else without making it all about you? Eh who are you and what have you done with Suho?” Carrie blurts out, making everyone laugh. “This is the real Suho here! He always has compliments and notices the small things that pack members do! He likes to let them know! His ego was in the way at Blue Moon!” Baekhyun smiles. “Yeah he was too busy trying to impress and make a certain beta jealous! Seems like it worked!” Chanyeol laughs, as Suho blushes and tells everyone that is taking part in the tournament to get to their starting places.

As the signal goes off the 15 wolves (mixed between Alpha, Beta and Omega) take off into the wooded area in their wolf form. Ashlea and Jongho run along side each other, in no rush, honing their senses like they always do, getting into the zone. ‘Right bestie! Good Luck! Let’s kick this smug alpha’s ass for your sister!’ Jongho mentally links Ashlea. ‘I love the fighting spirit apple boy, but Carrie is good with him now! It still would be nice to show him who’s boss though! Good luck and impress that alpha that’s soon to be yours!’ Ashlea laughs back mentally. ‘Yeah right, what alpha, pft don’t know what your talking about! But I need to focus on this competition! You know how competitive I am! Good luck Ash, not that you’ll need it!’ He replies. As Jongho goes off in his own direction Ashlea focuses on her surroundings again, noticing a small crack and crinkle of leaves behind her, focusing in on the exact sound. Just what she was looking for, a deer. She zones in on the area the deer is in, eyes moving rapidly in order to find it, when she does, the waiting game begins. She notices however she is not the only one watching this deer. Kai also is, though is looking a little impatient, not his usual self if anything his pack said is to go by, then again he did have to listen to her sister compliment lots of people around him but not him, poor alpha is probably wound up. ‘Ash come on focus on this now’ she thinks to herself as she keeps low, unseen by anyone. Kai loses focus and pounces out towards the deer too soon, startling it, making it run straight towards Ashlea. ‘Perfect!’ She thinks, and if she were in her human form she’d be grinning from each to ear. As the deer gets closer into the perfect distance Ashlea pounces and grabs the deer, it’s neck straight in her jaws, which she instantly breaks, killing the deer as soon as she does. As she looks up she sees Kai looking at her in astonishment. ‘Before you say anything, I was here the whole time waiting before you were. Patience is a virtue and don’t lose yours because of jealous! If you want to impress my sister! Forget everyone else and focus on yourself and her!’ Ashlea links Kai, before walking towards the main tournament area, dragging the deer by it’s neck, a trail of blood following her.

Kai refocuses and finds another deer, the exact same size as Ashlea had caught, before rushing into things he takes a moment to calm himself and refocus, letting everything else leave his mind. Once focused Kai is back in the game, using the skills he had learned so long ago and that he loved using. He takes his time, timing his exact moment he reaches for the deer, catching and killing it instantly without much of a chase. Before he begins to move towards the pack he notices a smaller wolf than himself, waiting for it’s moment to catch another deer, not much smaller than his. Before he moves and startles the creature he watches to see what the other wolf is going to do, he feels as thought he recognises the wolf some how. Just as the deer stops and has its neck at the perfect angle the wolf attacks, the poor deer not standing a chance against the quick and strong wolf, surprisingly strong for its size. As he is about to leave a voice is heard in his head, ‘thanks for stopping and not moving. You could have scared it away and lost me a catch! Maybe your not an asshole after all’ Wait Kai thinks I recognise that voice. ‘Jongho?’ He responds. ‘The one and only!’ He gets back as a chuckle. ‘Wow, Carrie really wasn’t joking about you and her twin was she?’ Kai laughs back. ‘One thing to know about Carrie? She never lies! Sometimes exaggerates a little to make us all feel better but never lies!’ He says, fondness heard in his thoughts. ‘Let’s just say she didn’t exaggerate much either today!’ Kai says. ‘Right little one! Race you back!’ Kai links Jongho, dragging his catch back to the tournament area, Jongho only slightly behind him. ‘I think I’m going to quite like Bangtan Pack the more I get to know them’ Kai thinks as he continues to run.

“Ok everyone before we all relax for the rest of the night and enjoy this wonderful food! We will announce the winners. In third place from Blue Moon Pack it’s Hyungwon. Well Done, you are so silent and deadly!” Minho praises the beta, who beams in pride. “Second, unsurprisingly is from Bangtan pack, and that is Choi Jongho! Well Done! You truly showed your strength carrying that deer back on your own! Jongho it was simply outstanding, you are an absolute credit to your pack!” Taemin compliments the young omega, who is blushing at all the attention and praise. The only attention he wants is given to him by Yeosang, placing his hand around Jongho’s waist, pulling the omega towards him, as he rest his chin on the omega’s shoulder. “Well Done Jongie, knew you’d show them all who’s the best!” Yeosang says into Jongho’s ear, as the omega blushes from head to toe, hoping the Alpha hadn’t noticed (he had btw). “Ok the one you all want to know! First place, is not only given to one person this year, I can’t believe I’m saying this as it’s never happened! BUT this year we have a tie for first place. From Bangtan Pack, the future Alpha, Ashlea has won but also our very own Kai. Well Done both of you! I think one of you in particular however learned a lot from the other and took advise from them? BUT you both managed to get the same sized catches an same amount which is uncanny. I hope you both don’t mind that it has resulted in a draw?” Minho asks. “I don’ mind Alpha, I have to say if I’ve drawn with Ashlea then, its an honour! I seen her first hand at work and I must say, everything her twin said was true. I knew before that she was perfect to be leader of Bangtan, but after having speaking with her sister and after seeing her at work today? She has all the qualities a future leader needs!” Kai says, stunning everyone at his honesty and also at his willingness to share the top spot. “Wow, thank-you Kai! I agree, you were stuck on your head but after having witnessing what you can do when your focused? You are so skilled and patient. What I was also impressed with was that just before Jongho made his first catch, instead of blowing it for him you waited and allowed him to make his move. No-one else would have done that, well apart from me and Yeo! That was so impressive, the fact you put the competitiveness aside for someone to show their skills was incredible! Now I see why you are so loved by your pack! I hope the rest of us from the other packs get to see all these sides of you, you own pack get to see. So we can all know you as the kind gentle Kai!” Ashlea says back. Sniffing is heard from behind the two alphas. “OMG this is so adorable! Why do they have to be so cute? And kind? And omg I cant cope with the cuteness!” “Jimin it’s ok love! We may need to have a chat with everyone later to explain this a little!” Yoongi says awkwardly, after his mate had gotten emotional for the 5th time that day.

“Ok everyone we’ll let you all go relax for an hour or two before dinner! I’m sure you’ll all be ready for food then. Then we can all eat together and get a good nights sleep before the last few competitions tomorrow!” Minho says, as everyone begins to disperse in order to go for some chill out time. “Guys I’m going for a walk, any of the omegas wanna come, I’m gonna put my hood up for a while!” Carrie says, Wooyoung and Jimin agreeing to join her, placing their hoods above their heads, before walking into the woods. Unbeknownst to all 3 packs, 5 sets of eyes had been watching the whole days events unfold and were waiting for the right moment to make a move towards the cloaked figures, because cloaks meant one thing in Bangtan pack. OMEGAS! And it was Omegas they were looking for.


	14. Tournament Day 1: Other Developments

** *Also after breakfast*  **

“Ok, so we need to make sure there is plenty of food, and areas for shade. Oh and that there is plenty of space to sit in shady places. We need to make sure every competitor has everything they need. We need to make sure there are fair judges, we cant have a biased judge. Oh wait, we need to make sure that…” Madyx is worrying and panicking and rushing from one place to the other, before being stopped by his Alpha and Luna. “Madyx relax, everything is under control. You seriously don’t need to worry, you’ve done more than enough believe me!” Taemin looks at the young alpha fondly. “You don’t need to run yourself into the ground, relax and enjoy yourself. The time when we get to work is after all of the celebrations and fun at Bangtan pack and only AFTER the celebrations!” Minho adds, looking pointedly at the alpha. “You need to stop over working yourself, all your doing is tiring yourself out and making me worry more! I don’t need any more worries, my hair will start to go grey!” Taemin jokes. “Start to go grey?” Minho looks at him, a little confused. “I beg you pardon, Choi Minho, I have no grey hairs. Anyway, that is besides the point, Madyx, go spend time with that lovely Blue Moon omega you’ve taken a shining to! And for the love of god ask him out before all the pining gets boring!” Taemin adds, before beginning to walk away, pulling his Alpha with him. “If you need us, you know where to find us! I mean you can’t exactly miss Taemin’s voice and that’s even before he uses the loud speaker! Owww babe, that hurt, you’ve got to agree though you have the voice of a fog horn. Owww… stop that…why you little…” Minho is heard, voice getting quieter the further away the pair get.

“And they are the Alpha and Luna of our pack? How the hell when they are still so childish at times?” Mika laughs, making her brother jump, not knowing she was around. “Ok Mika, just how much of that did you hear?” Madyx looks at her, waiting patiently for her answer. “Oh, I don’t know, just enough to confirm my suspicions, that you like I.M! Knew it, though you better hurry, some of our pack mates are taking a liking to him as well. You may have competition brosive!” Mika laughs, not realising just how much that winds up her brothers alpha. “They are what? Yeah right! Over my dead body! Stupid Alpha’s thinking they have a chance!” is heard from Madyx, as all of the hairs in his body are standing on end at the thought of another alpha taking interest in the pretty omega he has his eyes on. “Wow, ok, did not expect that reaction! But seriously M? Just go spend time with him, he’ll like that, and as Luna said, asks him our for god sake, its actually so sickeningly sweet and disgusting seeing you pine over him from a distance! As Ash would say, grow a set and ask him out!” Mika laughs. “I hate that bloody phrase! Ok, I’ll make you a deal sister of mine! If I go spend time with I.M, you my dear sister have to go spend time with Wonho, who you CLEARLY have a massive interest in. I mean you were drooling so much I nearly had to go get a mop!” Madyx laughs, finally losing up a little at being able to tease his sister back. “Eh.. did not! But omg did you SEE THOSE MUSCLES!!! OMG LIKE HE IS SO STRONG AND DAMN!!!” Mika begins to ramble, eyes going all starry. “Now who’s being sickeningly sweet? I think I’ve heard the phrase heart eyes being used before to describe this? And that’s only his muscles your talking about. God only knows what you have to say about his face and his personality. Madyx laughs, a little bit of sarcasm coming through. “OMG BRO!! HIS FACE…..” Mika begins, being interrupted by her brother.

“AND I’m gonna stop you right there before you start again. So do we have a deal? I’ll go spend the day with I.M and you spend at least some of it with Wonho? We got a deal?” Madyx says, hand outstretched towards his older sister. “Ok bro, you’ve got a deal. But if I die before the end of it, we know who to blame.” Mika looks at him pointedly as she shakes his hand. “Yeah, yeah, drama queen, you ain’t gonna die. If you hadn’t of had you heat a few weeks ago I’d say this display if enough to send you there!” Madyx says as he rolls his eyes. “EWWWW, I don’t wanna talk to you about that! Bro seriously? Damn why you gotta ruin our nice sibling bonding time!” Mika whines. “What? It’s true! And what bonding time? We are on our way to meet our friends and possible love interests?” Madyx says confused. “OMG bro what age are you like 50? Love interests really? Damn I gotta teach you the new lingo!” Mika says, face palming as the pair walk to where everyone is gathered. “Hey I’m younger than you? Why do I have to have a sibling who constantly winds me up?” Madyx says aloud. Just as Mika is about to speak, she is interrupted by Carrie, “Part of our job and charm Madyx. An older sister, an omega one at that, must always be able to wind up and embarrass any younger sibling!” Carrie says, laughing and high-giving Mika as she passes them, Hongjoong running with her. “Where you going in such a hurry?” Mika laughs. “The archery tournament. Gotta show these Alpha’s who’s boss, both me and Joongie do!” She laughs as she get further away. “Those two are a handful! But so much fun, I can’t wait until we all chill out together later! I feel like I have more older siblings when they are all around!” Madyx laughs. “I agree! Ok so I’m off to find Wonho!” Mika says to her brother, wiggling her eyebrows as she does. ‘That girl is trouble’ Madyx thinks as she begins to leave. “Ok sis, have fun. I’ll catch up with you later for food!” Madyx says, as the siblings separate, both looking for a certain alpha and omega.

Wonho is busy setting up a comfortable area, with comfy cushions and a nice throw, planning to find a certain omega to share the comfy area with. Just as he is finishing the final touches, he freezes as someone jumps on his back, frightening the life out of him. Just as he is about to shout he pauses, smelling the familiar scent of honeysuckle and recognising a familiar giggle. ‘Looks like I wont have to go find her then’ he thinks to himself smiling. “Hmm, I wonder who it could be that has so viciously attacked me when I wasn’t looking! Hmmm attacking a pack Delta is never a good decision. I wonder what my pack Alpha must think of this!” Wonho, begins joking. Mika, plays along, “Hmm maybe he thinks serves him right after he so ungentlemanly forgot to visit a certain someone once he arrived at her pack!” She adds. “Oh dear, what is the punishment for such a crime?” Wonho adds, laughter heard in his voice. “Oh I suppose we’ll let you off lightly this time, since you are a first time offender. Your punishment is to spend all day with me!” Mika grins, as she get off of the alphas back and walks around to face him. “I though you said you were letting me off lightly? That kind of a harsh punishment if you ask me!” Wonho, gasps and jokes with the omega. “Oh well then, if it so difficult I will go and spend more time with another alpha who would appreciate my time…” she begins to say, before Wonho interrupts her with a small growl. “Indeed you will not!” He says quickly, pulling the omega closer to him. “I mean…ehh… I’ve set this up so beautifully so we can rest and enjoy the day together! We really don’t want it to go to waste right?” Wonho says, trying to put on puppy dog eyes at the omega. “Please, never, ever, try puppy dog eyes again. This is just creepy!” Mika laughs at the alpha. “Ok, I’ll never do it again if you sit and spend the day here with me. We’ve a perfect view of the various tournaments AND we can order the pups from my pack around to get us drinks when we need them!” Wonho, grins wickedly at the omega who laughs. “Poor Pups!” Mika laughs, “But who will we send BamBam or Yugyeom?” She continues. “We’ll see who annoys us the most as the day goes on! Ohhh hi pups! Fancy seeing you all here!” Wonho says, grinning and waving to the pups who know nothing of his plan. “Definitely poor pups, who have no idea!” Mika says, as she laughs winking at the alpha, as the ‘pups’ of his and other packs gather around them, admiring their soft cushions and blankets. “Hey Mika, why do you get a comfy blanket and we don’t? Wonho are you playing favourites?” BamBam pouts at the alpha. “Yeah I am, and your not it!” Wonho replies savagely. “Aww man, Yuggie! Tell him I’m awesome and deserve a cushion to sit on!” BamBam pouts up at the tall omega. “Bammie, you terrorise our delta so much back home. Nothing I can say here will help you out! How about we share this huge cushion I brought with me?” Yugyeom grins at the slightly older omega. “See Yuggie this is why you are my favourite!” BamBam grins as the pair sit down on the cushion. “EWWWW, why you two being all cute all of a sudden? Did something happen once we left you pack or something?” Mika begins. “Well you could say that!” Wonho laughs, gaining the omegas attention once more.

“So Wonho, are you not taking part in any of the tournaments today? I kinda wanted to see you doing some of the fun tasks.” Mika begins. “Yeah right, you just wanted to see him putting those muscles to good use!” Chen laughs from his spot beside Ashlea, who is trying but failing to contain her laughter. “Yeah, Yeah shut up Mr I fancy the future Bangtan pack Alpha!” Mika says, immediately making Chen shut up and blush. “Ehhh, I don’t know where you got that from, don’t listen to her, she makes stuff up ALL the time, just ask Madyx!” Chen begins. “Your good Chen, don’t worry about it!” Ashlea replies, hand resting on the alpha’s knee as she is trying not to laugh at the stuttering alpha. “Anyways back to my question that you haven’t answered!” Mika says, grinning at the alpha next to her. “You see pack Alpha’s, Luna’s and delta’s can’t join in the tournaments. It’s not very fair and also we need to be able to have to step in if there are any disagreements. We also need to be fully aware of what is going on, just in case there are ever any problems that arise. Also, not that it ever has or ever will, but if we are hurt during them, then our pack is at a slight disadvantage/weakness.” Wonho tells Mika, voice sounding soft and gentle. His voice only ever got like this around the youngest pack members and pups. “OMG! EWWWWWW!” And gagging/retching sounds are heard behind the pair, BamBam, Yugyeom making the noises. “Why is he being all mushy! This is like, so not happening right? Go be disgusting somewhere else delta. Your ruining the chill vibes and also you ain’t paying attention to Carrie, Hongjoong and Kai’s awesome shots!” Yugyeom sasses the Alpha. “Ok so we now know who is getting our drinks later.” Wonho whispers to Mika, making her laugh. “Well maybe instead of listening in to our conversation you two should be more focused on the tournament yourselves?” Mika responds back, raising her eyebrow. “Oh Yuggie and Bammie may just have met there match with Mika!” Jackson says, smirking as he walks past the group, making Ashlea, Chen, Jungkook and Tae laugh as he does.

“Anyways, are you not participating in anything? I thought you might have?” Wonho asks Mika. “I am, I’m involved in the horse riding competition tomorrow!” She beams back at the Alpha. “I’ve heard you look after horses so well, I think you were described as “The horse whisperer!’ by a certain Bangtan omega! We’ll need to go out together on our horses! You could show me more of your pack that way!” Wonho suggest. “That’s a great idea! We could go tonight after dinner, before it gets dark! It’ll also be perfect practice for the tournament tomorrow!” Mika beams at the alpha, looking at him with a slight twinkle in her eye. “It’s a date then!” Wonho replies back, a similar twinkle showing in his eyes. “Thank god for that! You’ve got you date **_DELTA_**! Now can we finally get peace to watch my Twinnie continue to kick that alphas ass?” Ashlea grins at the pair, who both blush and look away, as BamBam and Yugyeom giggle and laugh, both leaning into each other. “Oh god, now we have to watch these two ‘pups’ fawn over each other! Does it ever stop?” Ashlea groans out, looking at Chen who laughs. “Now, now Miss Alpha, leave the pups alone, your only young once!” Chen laughs. “Oh god, what age are you? Your starting to sound like my mamma!” Ashlea laughs out, teasing the other alpha. “Haha very funny! When are you going to be competing? I’m looking forward to that!” Chen asks Ashlea, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her roll her eyes at his antics. “Good things come to those who wait! So have patience, and prepare for your mind to be blown!” Ashlea jokes around with the other alpha, nudging into his side as she laughs. “I know for a fact that you will be impressive. Anyone in particular you want to impress?” Chen asks her, small smile on his face. “Me? Impress someone? Let me think….Nah I don’t think so!” Ashlea teases him back. The pair look at each other in the eyes and begin to laugh as they again focus on the tournament at hand.

** *Meanwhile* **

Once spilt from his sister, Madyx focuses on trying to find I.M, using his good sense of smell to search for the omegas comforting peppermint scent. Just as he begins to pick up slightly on the minty smell, he sees the omega, standing away from the main crowd. So not to startle the omega, he approaches him slowly. Madyx knows that the omega has picked up on his coconut scent when the omega looks up at him offering him a small smile, eyes lighting up as they make eye contact. “Madyx, hi, are you not wanting to watch the tournament? I thought you might be taking part?” I.M asks him gently. Madyx pauses before answering, noticing a change in the omegas confidence. Was he this confident before or was I.M possibly, more comfortable around the alpha? Before the omega feels awkward because of Madyx staring for to long, before replying he responds. “Nah, I haven’t really bothered entering the tournaments since I was a younger pup, not really my kinda thing anymore. And I see the tournament every year, so the fun wears off after a while. I’ll watch tomorrows tournaments though as Mika is in one. Gotta support the big sister or she’ll never let me live it down.” He laughs, I.M joining him. “Oh I’ll definitely join you tomorrow for that then. Someone needs to keep our delta in check. He just adores your sister, but I never said that!” I.M chuckles. “You know you really are a mystery. You have such a deep ass voice, but you are so god damn adorable and cute!” Madyx blurts out, quickly covering his mouth when he realises what he has just said.

“You think I’m cute and adorable?” I.M responds, whilst blushing trying to avoid the alphas eyes. “Not how I wanted this to go but yeah. I like you I.M and really want to get to know you more. I was actually going to ask you out today but I kinda just blurted that just now there! Sorry it wasn’t more…romantic?” He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, it’s kinda perfect actually, I don’t always like that sappy romantic stuff, I’m with Bammie and Yuggie on that point!” I.M laughs, “but I’d love to go out with you and get to know you better!” He smiles at the Alpha, finally making eye-contact, blush still on his face. “Really? Wow, awesome. I take it with you being so far away from the crowd, you don’t like huge crowds either? Shall we go sit by the river for a while? I love spending time by the river, with my feet soaking in the water. It’s relaxing and refreshing really.” Madyx suggests. “That actually sounds perfect. I hate large crowds it can just get a bit much at times, its why I usually keep myself to myself! I prefer the peace and quiet. I’m surprised about you though, you travel to so many packs and form treaty’s, its strange you hate big crowds so much.” I.M says surprised. “Ah I’ll tell you more about that once we sit down by the river to relax! It’s just this way not even a 5 minute walk!” Madyx says, placing his hand on I.M’s waist so he can guide him to their destination. The omega is aware of where the alphas hand has rested, but doesn’t feel the need to ask him to remove it, if anything it makes hime feel more safe and comfortable, his inner omega happy as they make their way to the river.

Madyx helps I.M, sit down on on of the large rocks by the river, one they both can fit on together, of course. Both the alpha and the omega smile at each other as they take off their shoes and socks to soak their feet in the edge of the river. “So to answer your previous question, I know my job involves travelling to lots of different places and speaking to lots of different people, but normally I only speak to a small group of a pack council or the pack Alpha, Luna’s and deltas. Large groups kind freak me out and give me a feeling of being trapped. It’s even worse when you travel to the human parts of the world, we have to pass through sometimes and omg the crowds and the horrible smells and the way they treat each other is horrific!” Madyx says sadly. “OMG you’ve been to human areas? Madyx that’s dangerous!” I.M gasps, sounding worried. “All part of the job sometimes, though the alpha and Luna hate it and wish I went a longer way or other way to keep me safe, but sometimes it can’t be helped. I.M do me a favour and promise me something?” Madyx says looking directly into the omega’s eyes. The omega leans closer to him, “Yeah, what it is Madyx?” “Never go to a human area, they seem to know how to pick out omegas even if they can pick out an alpha or beta. I seen it happen once and there was nothing I could do to stop what happened. Just never trust a human and never go to human territories, even if I go, never follow ok? Because if you are there or near a human, I can’t protect you properly!” Madyx responds, holding the omegas hands in his, tears threatening to escape.

I.M looks into the alpha’s eyes as a tear manages to escape, running down the alpha’s face. I.M reaches out and wipes it away, “It was really that bad? Ok, I promise you Madyx, I’ll never got near human territories or trust a human, you can take my word for that. I trust you Madyx, with my life! I know it’s pretty soon to say that, but Carrie and Ashlea told us something there grandma told the when they were young. If you love a wolves scent more that anything else in the world and you begin to feel comfortable with them then the moon goddess has chosen you to be true mates.” I.M says. “Wait what? I.M what are you saying?” Madyx begins. “What I’m saying Madyx is that your scent is the only scent to have ever caught my attention. Also I can’t believe I’m saying this, considering I hate cheesy words and moments but, with you? I feel like I’m at home. I feel safe. I feel like nothing bad could ever happen! The only other people I feel that with are my crazy family. You make me feel like I’m whole, like I have the missing part I’ve been needing my whole life.” I.M admits, blushing at the cheesiness of the whole situation. “Wow! I… I’m so glad I’m not the only one who felt that way! I’ve been feeling the same since the moment we met, but I thought I was just imagining it or making it up. You truly are incredible, you do know that right? Like I’ve met no-one like you in my life before. The only person I have ever felt overly protective over is my sister, but that with everything we’ve been through. With you however? I almost growled at my sister earlier for saying there were other alphas interested in you!” Madyx, responds blushing. “Now I know I haven’t done this properly, but I will, trust me. But I’m taking that if I decided to court you, you would accept my proposal?” Madyx says shyly. “I’d maybe have to think about it!” I.M jokes, laughing at the alphas shocked reaction. “Don’t be so stupid, of course I would. It’ll have to be some proposal though, Alpha. I’ve got high standards.” I.M says, looking at the alpha with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Well noted Omega, well noted. But can I just say? I’m so glad to see more of the real you shining out! I noticed a difference in your confidence and I love seeing this mischievous and playful side of you! Please keep it up love!” Madyx smiles at his, no not yet, at the beautiful omega in front of him. “You give me the confidence to be myself!” I.M admits to the alpha. “Well tomorrow I’ll give you more confidence to be able to sit and watch the tournament with our group of friends. How about that?” Madyx suggest to the omega. “Sounds wonderful Alpha, I’ll look forward to our second date!” I.M smiles and giggles. “Second?” Madyx sounds confused. “Well we are on our first now aren’t we?” I.M laughs, standing up and scooping water in his hands, throwing it on the alpha who stands gaping at the omega. “Oh, you are so going to get it omega, watch as you lode this water fight!” Madyx laughs out. Unbeknownst to the pair having fun, the tournament for the day has ended and everyone is getting ready to relax. Unbeknownst to everyone, their fun, exciting day was about to come crashing down. And fast at that. They didn’t know the danger 3 omegas were about to face as they enter the woods, hoods up, ready for a ‘relaxing’ walk.


	15. Just When Things Are Going Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a little while since I last updated. Hope it’s ok and please do leave comments I’d love to know what people think.

“I really don’t feel comfortable with those three going off alone together!” Kai mumbles under his breath. “Bro? Why not?” Sehun asks. “You jealous?” Mika laughs from her place beside Wonho. The pair hadn’t move much all day, just enjoying each others company. “I don’t think he’s jealous, I kinda know what he means! I have this really uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach!” Ashlea agree’s with Kai, making everyone stop and stare at her. “Wow! You did not just agree with him? Isn’t he like your enemy?” Jongho laughs towards his best friend, who shoves him, but he doesn’t move a muscle due to his strength. “Very funny apple boy! But no I just have a weird feeling!” Ashlea sighs. “Can’t your sister have a half hour break from all this business , she should enjoy her time with her friend and also her idol!” Jin begins to nag Ashlea, and also the others gathered with her. “Damn, we should have went with them, we could have had a fan club meeting with our idol!” San joked, making everyone laugh and relax, the tension beginning to lift. Everyone was more relaxed and were chatting, all apart from Kai, who still wasn’t comfortable for some reason. “Kai, they are on our territory, they’ll be fine, seriously, I think after the past week she needs a break don’t you?” Minho sighs looking at the younger alpha pointedly. “I know Min but I have a really bad feeling and this never happens, I can’t explain it. I think I’m not the only one though!” Kai says to his pack alpha. Unbeknownst to everyone, Yoongi was feeling more and more uncomfortable as minutes passed, but due to his duties to the pack he had to let them go. Ashlea however, more in sync with her uncles feelings, approaches him. “Hey uncle Yoongles, you ok? Your looking a little angsty there!” Ashlea jokes, trying to break the tension. “No Ash, something feels wrong!” Yoongi finally admits, “And its not just because he is pregnant! Something is going to happen!” “Yas told you he was pregnant! You so owe me guys!” BamBam and Yugyeom say, high-fiving as they do. “Why didn’t you say earlier, Yoongi?” Namjoon asks. “Because, as you said, we have to remember our roles and be aware of what is happening!” Yoongi replies. “But I’ve always told you to trust your instincts, especially when your mate is involved!” Namjoon sighs at his Delta. “Right, we’ll send someone after them then. We’ll send Kai and Suho, they know the territory well and Kai is one of our best for tracking.” Minho states. Just before the pair set off a member of the pack comes running towards the group. “Alpha, we have a problem, a group of 5 unknown wolves have been around the pack all day, they masked their scents, so we couldn’t pickup on them, but it’s just worn off. They…They are alphas! I think they’ve been watching us!” The pack guard explains. Silence fills the pack and Jin begins to worry. “Have you tried looking for them? OMG Carrie, Jimin and Wooyoung went for a walk on their own! What if something happens to them?” He says as he begins to panic. “Jin calm down, they are strong they can handle themselves, we’ll find them!” Namjoon begins. “Kim Namjoon, do not tell me to calm down. That is my daughter we are talking about, and one of her friends who is like a child to us. Also our deltas pregnant mate, don’t tell me to calm down!” Jin rants at his mate, glaring at him. 

Just as Namjoon is about to respond a group of growls are heard and screaming, coming from the woods as a Beta of SHINee pack comes running towards the group, covered in blood and wounds. “Alpha, it’s a group of rogues, I tried to stop them but they ganged up on me!” he says. “What in the world? Are you ok?” Taemin asks, protective Luna mode now on. Minho nods at some of his pack alphas and beta’s who run off in the direction the wolf had come from. “That’s not all. They took the Bangtan omegas, put a cloth to their mouths so they wouldn’t struggle and they were knocked out!” “OMG I knew something was wrong!” Ashlea and Kai grown in unison. “That’s not all! One of them, the one that grabbed Carrie has a message!” The beta gulps, not wanting to repeat what was said. “Please just tell us all!” Taemin tells his pack member. “He said, Kai, this is packback for my brother. Your sister got the easy way out! This omega won’t!” Everyone freezes. “Shit, I thought after the rogue attack, all of them were killed?” Minho groans. “But Kai had nothing to do with that?” Suho whispers. “They’ll remember me most, because I spoke back and tried to stop them, even though I wasn’t strong enough as a pup! It’s why we were found, I am the person who notified the rest of the pack where we were taken to, and ultimately the reason most of the rogues were killed! But what I don’t get is why they have taken the Bangtan omegas?” Kai, says pacing and getting angsty. “Something tells me they have been watching for a bit! I think they’ve seen you talk to Carrie and put things together!” D.O states. “Put what together? Nothing, exactly!” Kai huffs out. “Really Kai? Wake up asshole, you’ve been close, even if it’s arguing. They are going to assume with the tension you are mates or courting. They will be backwards thinkers, you’ve both gotten closer!” Chanyeol finally says something, fed up with the alphas obliviousness. “So just because I talk to an omega I’m apparently courting them? Yeah right! Why would I court her of all people?” Kai says, beginning to get defensive. “Just watch what you say! Watch the next words that come out of your mouth regarding my sister!” Ashlea warns Kai, glaring at him once again. 

“We are getting nowhere, we need to arrange something! I say that we call for back up from Bangtan pack, they know the 3 omegas scents. And also let’s be real here, the real reason they targeted the omegas was their cloaks. Even though its not the best situation or time, but this may help prove a point with your pack! Also we need to find them, we all know what the rogues are like!” Chanyeol says, surprising everyone, especially Minho and Taemin. “Hey your not pack alpha, why should we listen to you! Alpha what do you have in mind?” A member of SHINee pack states, making Chanyeol blush and bow his head, Baekhyun comforting him. “No, I completely agree with everything Chanyeol has just said, that is literally the best plan. Chanyeol amazing thinking on your feet!” Minho says, smiling at Chanyeol. “Babe, you are honestly so amazing. You never fail to make me proud!” Baekhyun says, looking at Chanyeol as if he had hung the moon. “Right, now our plan is decided, we’ll all get organised and looking.” Minho says to everyone else. “OMG I’m so gonna kick some Alpha ass!” Jongho mumbles, his hands forking fists due to his anger. “Yeah over my dead body are you putting yourself in danger!” Yeosang sasses back. “Your not the boss of me! Who do you think you are telling me what to do? Your not my alpha! Are you doubting my abilities? I’m so annoyed and offended right now!” Jongho argues back with Yeosang. “Jongho, you know very well I’m not doubting your abilities. Your probably one of the strongest, if not thee strongest members of all three packs here! But I don’t want you hurt, I may not be your alpha **YET** but I will protect you as much as I can. I can’t let anything happen to you! You can’t get hurt!” Yeosang replies, seriously and looking directly into Jongho’s eyes, his hand on Jongho’s cheek, rubbing it gently. Jongho freezes and blushes, “You think I’m one of the strongest? And not my alpha YET? But Yeo, seriously I need to do my job, I need to help find my best friends sister. You know I do! If me and you stick together you can makes sure I don’t get hurt. But this is something I need to do, I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do my job properly!” Jongho says, looking into Yeosang eyes, placing his hand over the alphas, so that he understands. “I don’t think babe, I know you are! And ok, but you better stick to me like glue!” Yeosang replies, raising his eyebrow slightly. “Yes Alpha!” Jongho replies softly. Even with everything going on Jin stops for a moment to watch the pair, glad Yeosang finally said something due to the dangerous situation. Maybe some good things will come of this dreadful, horrible situation. 

As everyone else is planning and organising, Hongjoong is trying his best to calm San down. “OMG Joongie, I should have gone with him!” San cries, covering his face with his hands and sinking to the ground. “I should have gone with him and made sure he was safe. Wooyoung tries not to let it show but he gets terrified in these type of situations! They are gonna hurt him and I’m never going to forgive myself! Hongjoongie, what if I….what if I never see him again? I.... he....he’s my mate, I know not officially, but he is it for me and I can’t lose him. He is what keeps me going, he’s my source of happiness!” San continues to worry and cry. “Sanie, its ok, he’ll be fine! Maybe he’ll start his pretend, terrible singing to annoy them and they’ll just have to let him go?” Mika says, trying to lighten the mood. Hongjoong smiling at her in thanks. “Or maybe they’ll just kill him to shut him up! Oh no my baby Woo!” San cries more, making Mika feel guilty and more upset. Wonho notices and pulls her away, trying to comfort her and cheer her up again. Just as San begins to wail again Hongjoong hits him with force, on the back of the head, making him fall over and gasp. Everyone turns to look at the pair in shock as Hongjoong begins to speak. “I have never heard such rubbish in all my life, Choi San. If you think for one minute that my best friend is going to let anything happen to Woo or Jimin, you have another thing coming. You know how protective she is, especially over those two! Now get your act together, stop feeling sorry for yourself and be prepared for going looking. Carrie will let nothing happen to them, if anything its her I’m worried about, as she’ll probably be the one to get hurt the most.” Hongjoong sighs, Seonghwa notices his sadness and wraps his long arms around the omega. “She’ll be fine she is brave and strong! We need to believe in our CeeCee, love! You’ve just said it she is strong!” Seonghwa, says as he calms the two omegas down, his scent becoming more and more calming. “Thanks Hwa!” Jin says as he pats the young alpha on the head, for his work calming down the two omegas. “Also I kinda wanna see these Taekwando moves you’ve got, little Sanie!” Seonghwa teases him, lightening the atmosphere. “I’ve heard your like some kind of ninja!” Chanyeol teases the omega. “Wait and see boys wait and see!” San grins as he stands up a walks towards the Pack Alpha’s and Luna’s, getting ready to go for looking for his Woo and getting ready to kick some alpha ass. 


	16. Predictions Become Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Trigger Warning- things may be implied that may be upsetting and may trigger some readers*  
> Also Double update to make up for not posting in a while.

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Trigger Warning- things may be implied that may be upsetting and may trigger some readers***

Carrie feels groggy as she wakes up, wondering if she has nodded off when she had went a walk earlier with her two friends. She doesn’t remember stopping somewhere to rest as they only had a short period of time to have a stroll. It’s when she feels the cold concrete beneath her and the can smell something putrid that she finally opens her eyes. With the sight in front of her she wishes she hadn’t. In a small cave, that looks like somewhere someone would be tortured in, she sees her two best friends across from her still completely knocked out and tied up. She tries to check and see if they are ok, only getting so close to be stopped, due to the chains she was attached to, leaving her frustrated that she couldn’t properly check her friends were ok. The chains jingling makes her capturers aware that she is awake, making the young omega gulp and worry as she hears many footsteps approaching her. “Well, well, well if it isn’t Kai’s little mate that’s awake.” A deep voice is heard. Carrie begins to look around the room for another omega. “What are you looking for you stupid omega?” Another voice hisses, the man stepping into view as he hits Carrie across the face. “I’m looking for Kai’s mate, who doesn’t seem to be here! I didn’t know he had a mate!” Carrie sighs sadly. “We’re talking about you, you stupid Bangtan piece of shit!” The first man says. “I’m not Kai’s mate, as far as I know that alpha hates me!” Carrie sighs out, rolling her eyes slightly. “You think we believe that crap?” A third man says, laughing at the omega. “Who are you nutters anyway, where are we and what have you done to my friends?” Carrie asks. “Hahaha stupid omega thinking we are going to answer all of her questions.” The fourth person out of the five men laughs. “How did you know we were omegas?” Carrie asks, “Oh we’ll tell you this one since its so obvious. Your pack really is stupid, making sure everyone know who there weakest members are by making them wear cloaks.” The last man laughs. Knew it would be, Carrie thinks in her head, stupid pack and old rules. 

Just as this happens groaning is heard from the other two omegas in the room as they begin to wake up. “Where am I? I don’t remember going for a nap?” Wooyoung is heard saying. “OMG Carrie? Woo? What is happening?” Jimin says, beginning to panic. “Ah welcome to hell little omegas!” The first guy speaks to them. As two of the men begin walking towards the two omegas, Carrie growls and moves to stand in front of them, even if she can’t touch the omegas she will protect them. The group of 5 men laugh at her. “Don’t touch them!” Carrie growls out. “Don’t tell me what to do! Pathetic little bitch!” One of the guys says, kicking Carrie in the stomach as another punches her face. “Please stop. Why are we here?” Jimin asks, placing his hands on his stomach in protective mode. “We need to punish young Kai, so of course we need to take his precious little mate! Have to say she is rather pretty! You two are just along for the ride!” The third guy grins at them. “Don’t worry we won’t touch you two! May just leave you alone to die once we are finished with her.” Another grins at them, making them wince at the words that had just left his mouths. “But she isn’t Kai’s mate?” Wooyoung says, looking confused. “You omegas needs to stop lying, maybe I should teach you a lesson!” The second guys says approaching Wooyoung. Before he can get to him, to hurt him, Carrie steps in front of him, getting another punch to the ribs and a few more kicks. ‘Guys just pretend that I am Kai’s mate! It’s easier in the long run!’ Carrie says to the two omegas, the pack mind-link working between the three pack members in the cave. “Let’s leave these three for an hour, let them have a think about what may happen next.” One of the men laughs out. 

Once the five men are out of earshot the two omegas try to rush to Carrie, being stopped by their restraints. “OMG Carrie what are we going to do. This is not good they are going to keep hurting you!” Jimin cries out. “They’ll do it worse if we don’t listen and play along. I think the reality is that they want me dead! So if I can get you two out alive that’s a bonus!” Carrie winces from the floor. “No, not happening!” Wooyoung protests. “The way I see it is, if I can get you two out you can get help and lead the pack here! Ok? Don’t you see, its our only option! I can’t have you two getting hurt.” Carrie sighs, tears in her eyes. “Jimin I understand, but me?” Wooyoung replies. “No arguing Woo ok? Just agree with everything I say and don’t do anything to get yourself hurt, San would never forgive me if you got hurt!” Carrie replies. “So if you get set free take a good look at your surroundings, use your other senses to find where we are being kept and get help as soon as you can. I think we’ve been here around a day and by what I can tell they used a sedative in chemical form to knock us out to get us here!” Carrie explains, but soon stops talking as she hears footsteps and sees the five men approaching. “Oh, we‘ve been so rude to you little omegas. I’ve only just found out who the gobby one is. You are the Alpha and Luna of Bangtan’s eldest! This makes things much better for us and even worse for you!” The first guy from before, who seems to be the leader says. ‘Oh shit!’ Jimin and Wooyoung both mind link Carrie. ‘Oh shit indeed!’ Carrie replies. “How long have we been here?” Carrie asks. “Oh this is the second day I think! Clearly you aren’t that important to your pack!” The fifth man laughs, the rest of the men joining him. 

“I would like to make a deal with you!” Carrie states to the five men. “Look at her, thinking she can make deals! But we’ll hear you out stupid omega, won’t we boys?” The leader states. “I want you to let the other two go!” Carrie states. “And what do we get in return?” The leader asks. ‘You get to live!’ Carrie thinks, the other two omegas hearing it and contain their laughter. “Anything you want! I’ll do anything if you just let them go!” Carrie pleads a little. ‘Are you sure CeeCee?’ Wooyoung and Jimin link her. ‘Absolutely!’ Carrie replies. “Listen to the little omega begging! Anything you say? Ok that’s settled then!” The leader says, as one of his men goes off to get something. ‘Thank god!’ Carrie thinks, but that is short lived when she hears his next sentence. “I’ll let them go soon, but I think they need to stay and watch this next part at least until tomorrow!” The leader grins maliciously. The man that left to get something comes back carrying a syringe with some kind of liquid in it. “This is going to be so fun!” One of the men says, as the man injects the liquid into Carrie’s neck, noticing no mating mark on it, but not saying anything. “What did you just inject her with?” Wooyoung says, beginning to panic. “Oh nothing much, just something to induce her heat a little early!” One of the men laugh. Jimin and. Wooyoung freeze in fear. Omegas heats are not meant to be brought on early unless a medical emergency. But they have heard horrible tales of omega being tortured and their heats being brought on early for the pleasure of alphas and to break an omega even more that they have already. ‘No Carrie, why did you say anything!’ Jimin links her, tears beginning to fall down his face. ‘No Carrie, this isn’t going to end well! You may never recover from this!’ Wooyoung adds, tears already streaming down his face. ‘It’s fine guys, I don’t think I’ll make it anyways! As long as you two do that’s all that matters!’ She responds. ‘No don’t think that way! Please Carrie listen to us! We’ll get help!’ Jimin responds. ‘Sorry guys gotta go!’ Carrie replies. “Ah it’s finally working! Let’s have our fun boys!” the leader grins sleazily. As he says this the omegas look at Carrie, who is sweating and looks as if she is burning up. The fever of a heat has hit, all they can smell is overly sweet lavender, as if it had been baked inside a cake. Just at the are about to mind link her they realise they she won’t respond, she is lost to the heat brought on by these vile men. They know this will not be pleasant to see and that it will hurt the omega in front of them so much as her instincts will go against them as she is not a willing participant. The omegas however have no other choice but to watch as their heads are being forced to watch the scenes in front of them, being held by the alphas not near their dearest friend. They close their eyes immediately but they are forced back open by the alphas holding them. The tears stream down their faces as they watch their best friends, their family member being passed from alpha to alpha, the pain covering her face and blood covering her, with the injuries they are putting on the omega as they continue, cutting into her skin with various things as their friends take their ‘turn’. She hates her heats as they know, she doesn’t like relying on others in such a vulnerable state and they know this is going to make it worse. They know this will effect the omega greatly and they know she is hating this, shown by the pain and fear in her eyes,something they hadn’t seen in a long time and the tears rolling down her face. The omega begging them to stop and to leave her alone, falling on deaf ears and the alpha sin the cave laugh at her, call her names and continue to torture her. All the two omegas can do is hope they get out of there to get help and to save their friend before it’s too late. A heat can last anything from 2 days to 5 days, they hope it’s over soon so that their friend, no their family member doesn’t suffer for long. 

Jimin and Wooyoung are woken from a rough and horrible sleep by their restrains being pulled on, getting ready to be taken off. “What is happening?” Jimin asks, panicking. “We are letting you go! A deal is a deal, but you fight back or attack us right now and she will get even more pain!” The leader says, pointing at Carrie who is currently knocked out and covered in patches of blood. Jimin and Wooyoung cry silently as they as set free, too scared to try anything as they don’t want more pain inflicted on their family member who has already sacrificed so much for them. The two omegas were grabbed and pulled along by the arms by an alpha each and are put over a shoulder of another to be taken away to a ‘drop off’ point away from the cave. Before their eyes and heads are covered they get a good look at the location of the cave, a little recognition showing on both their faces at its location. A bad move for the rogues but good piece of information for the omegas and their pack. The omegas don’t want to leave their friend behind but know in order to save her they must. Just as they share this thought with each other, the omegas are knocked out again by the mystery chemical, not as strong as before, before they are being moved and left abandoned, left to be found by their pack members. Back at the cave Carrie is no longer herself and feels as if she is slowly going mad, slowly dying more and more inside. One thing however she manages to think during this time of hell is, thank god they are free, please keep them safe and may they never have to return here. 

***time skip***

Slowly, after however long Carrie wakes up out of the early induced heat her kidnappers had put her in. She feels the worst she has ever felt in her life, she wishes she had just died rather than wake up and feel this way. Maybe they’ll leave me be, leave me alone to die? Or maybe they’ll kill me quick and easy? “Ah so the omega still lives. Boys looks who’s made it to the land of the living!” The leader laughs, his band of merry idiots cackling along with him. “Look who can’t respond now! Cat-got your tongue?” They laugh and taunt her. “I thought we’d be a bit generous to you for a change!” One of the men speaks up. ‘Please be water, please be water. Or food, omg food would be so good!’ Carrie thinks to herself. “We are going to let you know why we have you here!” Another of the idiots responds. ‘Ok so no food or water! GREAT!’ Carrie thinks. “You are here because we are punishing little Kai, sorry he isn’t really little anymore is he? Well my brother was the one who hurt his sister and it turns out Kai was the reason they were found and the reason why my brother is dead. So you, Kai’s mate, being hurt and tortured and killed is the perfect revenge! What better way to torture him than have all my men fuck his omega, break the bond and then kill you, leaving your body for him to find!” The leader grins maliciously. “I’m not Kai’s mate!” Carrie croaks out! “What did I say about lying?” The leader says, “Boys show her what happens to liars!” He says as his ‘pack’ beat Carrie to a pulp, so much so that she passes put again and as she does the words she hears are, “Your friends clearly care so little about you, we freed them yesterday and you still haven’t been rescued brilliant! They must not have seen where we were! Boys keep beating her for as long as you like, teach the little bitch a lesson.”

Little did the group of Rogues know that there was a large team of wolves on their way to the cave. A large team who were out for blood when they were told of what had happened to the Bangtan omega. That team that was lead by two furious alphas, a very angry sister out for revenge and a pack leader ready for blood to be spilled, behind them a small but strong omega ready to hunt and kill, furious at how his best friends sister had been treated, ‘time to show these alphas that omegas are strong. Carrie would have if they hadn’t have kept her pliant and tied up!’ The Bangtan omega thought to himself. Also part of this team was a very regretful but furious alpha, furious at the treatment of yet another omega but regretful due to the fact this was all for him, that they have used someone else to torture and hurt him, how would he ever look at the omega in the eyes again? While this was happening the Bangtan omega was being beaten, stabbed and mentally tortured, while this was happening all she could think about was her pack and how things may have been different if they didn’t have the traditions of wearing their cloaks and hoods. Little did Carrie know that many pack traditions and changes had been and were about to change due to this whole situation, just as she had predicted on the journey to SHINee pack. The most important question, however, is were the team going to make it in time for the omega to still be alive? Judging by the omegas very slow heart rate and the massive loss of blood, they may be running extremely low on luck and on time.


	17. Rescue and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues hideout is found, but is Carrie still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing and violence

“Boys, I wanted her kept alive! We need to have her alive for as long as possible! We need to teach that little brat and his pack a lesson.” The leader of the Rouges states. “She is alive, just barely!” One of his ‘minions’ replies. “Let me check for a pulse before I just take your word for that! You can’t be trusted can you?” The leader replies, as he steps towards the Bangtan omega currently lying on the floor, looking as if she is dead. “Theres a pulse, very weak mind you but its there! Good work boys, it makes it easier to move her and abandon her where they’ll find her easily. She’ll be dead a few hours after we dump her. We leave in 2 hours, great work guys. Then we can get started on SHINee pack once we get more back up. Our alliance with all the packs ‘enemies’ may just work perfectly.” He laughs as he pats his team on the back.

Carrie is currently lying on the floor passed out and unresponsive, her body had taken far to much and is on self-preservation mode. It wont be for long however, as it has just about given up completely. She’s had lost so much blood and had many wounds that were still fresh with blood, adding to the pool currently surrounding her. As she is passed out a voice fills her head, making her think she is dreaming or hallucinating. ‘Hold on Twinnie! Please just hold on, we are almost there, I promise. Don’t give up now, you can’t! You a Kim, your Bangtan!’ As she hears this Carrie thinks; is this always the last thing you hear before you die, your family? She’s asking me to hold on? How can I? And they are almost here? No! They can’t be, its took dangerous. ‘Twinnie no…don’t come… too dangerous…no more getting hurt…keep ChimChim and Youngie safe.’ She replies to the voice in her head, tears unconsciously falling down her face as she is still passed out and lost, the pain too much to handle.

As the Rouges are having a mini celebration and getting their things together, they forget to leave someone on guard duty. What this means is that they have no idea who are approaching them. ‘Are they actually that dumb to leave the place unguarded?’ Ashlea snorts, well as best as she can in wolf form. She is still on edge after the message she had received back from her twin, as she is well aware he twin believed she was dreaming when she did reply. ‘It’s because they think we aren’t doing for her. It’s been a few days, they’ll take that as a win, they are dumb like that!’ Namjoon replies, to the younger of his daughters. ‘She better still be alive or I’m going to be even more furious that I am, I’ll kill them all with my bare hands on my own.’ Jongho adds. ‘Yeah sure!’ Kai responds. ‘Oh you really shouldn’t underestimate Jongho, even the alphas in our pack know not to do that! Your about to get the biggest surprise of your life. Also our pack are here and are just about to be given more proof about why the changes that have been made are needed.’ Yeosang responds, smirking, well as much as he can as a wolf. ‘Ewww Yeosang, stop trying to flirt, by showing off about Jongho and be serious, its time to kick ass man.’ San responds. ‘Why did we bring him again?’ Yeosang responds. ‘Also this ain’t his flirting, his flirting is way better that this!’ Jongho responds, looking smug.

The rescue team are almost at the cave when they hear cheering and laughing, making them even more furious. 2 pack leaders are part of the rescue team, it being decided that the Luna’s stay behind and Minho keep everyone calm as their pack isn’t far away. The bangtan pack that have arrived as fast as they could are part of the party, eyes fully opened to the result of their strict and pointless rules, that had now been taken away, as a result. With them the main party is compromised of Ashlea, Namjoon, Shownu, Wonho, Kai, Chanyeol, Seonghwa, Jongho, Sehun, Key, Hoseok and Key. It was decided that Yoongi stayed behind to look after his mate and also that Tae and Kookie stayed behind to calm Wooyoung down, as they has always been over protective of him. Nothing however could stop San from being a part of the party, him out for blood after what had happened to his Woo. This part were not only out for blood, but for hostages to take back to Bangtan to be dealt with and to be used to be made an example of. ‘Revenge is a dish best served cold.’ Namjoon though. ‘An eye for an eye, Dad!’ Ashlea responds, looking at her father seriously, that alpha suddenly realising how grown up his daughter had become. ‘Let’s kill these bastards!’ Hoseok says as the party enter the cave, stopping all of the rogues in their tracks. A look of realisation and fear form their faces at the surprise attack, they really should have kept their guards up and realised they wouldn’t have abandoned the omega.

As the party begin fighting against the rogues Kai locks eyes with the leader of the rouges. “Ah look who it is! If it isn’t little Kai! Let’s see if he is still the little coward he was as a pup!” The leader laughs loudly. Kai stands frozen at the person from his past, he’s taken back to being a pup and being made to watch the things he saw, not fighting back once. However this was different, he could fight back here, he was stronger, he could change things. He is brought out of his thoughts by the rogue speaking again. “Here for your little mate?” He laughs. “I don’t have a mate smart ass! The bangtan omega has not mate, no mate mark. Do you really think I’d chose an omega that was from such a traditional pack? Ha, you thought wrong asshole! I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass before handing you off to bangtan!” Kai smirks. “What not go the guts to kill me little alpha? And what do you mean not you mate? Of course she is!” The rouge laughs back. “Nah, Bangtan ar going to take you back and make you an example of how not to live your life, your gonna have so much fun being tortured!” Kai smirks back, making the rogue lose his confidence. The pair are interrupted by a strong, clear voice “AND my sister doesn’t have a mate you imbecile, did you not even think to check her neck before hand? Kai your taking too long, I’m going to deal with this goon as you clearly can’t. Do me a favour and find my sister!” Kai is annoyed at having been given an alpha command by another alpha but follows due to the fact Ashlea has a higher standing than himself, he begins to move around the cave looking for hidden spots the Bangtan omega could be hidden in.

As Kai disappears, Ashlea lunges at the Rouge in her wolf form , wrapping her jaws around a leg of his before he can even think about it, snapping it and breaking it cleanly. She avoids going for his throat, no matter how much she wants to she’ll not kill this arsehole, he needs to be tortured and needs to beg for death just like he had to her twin. He wasn’t getting the easy way out. As Ashlea is teaching the leader a lesson, Jongho has already ripped another rogue limb for limb, before getting permission from the bangtan pack alpha to go for the neck. As he is given permission he puts his strong jaws around his neck, snapping it clean and instantly killing the alpha, no-one and he means no-one, messes with Bangtan pack, especially his best friends twin. As the rogues are all dealt with, main members of the other packs as well as bangtan pack members are ensuring the rogues left alive are lead back to Bangtan pack in the correct way, making sure no-one escapes. The remaining few suddenly are distracted by a gasp and a cry, “OMG, CeeCee? Shit, guys I need help!” San is heard shouting. San being the first to find Carrie, is horrified at the state he finds her in. As they hear san shouting Ashlea, Seonghwa and Kai run towards where his voice is coming from, immediately making them freeze as they see the state the rogues left the omega in. “Shit, Alpha Joonie, we need to get her help and quick. Her. Pulse is slow, she’s lost a lot of blood and she is currently unconscious!” Seonghwa says, quickly assessing the situation. “Wow, how the hell do you know all of this?” Ashlea asks, surprised. “It helps when the object of your affections is a pack healer in training!” Seonghwa responds as he blushes. “Ah Hongjoong, of course!” Ashlea says under her breath. Kai goes to pick the omega up, “Yeah, not this time pup! I am taking my daughter, not you!” Namjoon responds, making the other alphas stand back so that he can pick up his daughter. “Ok everyone, burn the bodies of the dead rogues, there are 3, they don’t deserve a proper burial after what they have done. The rest of you lets go, we need to get back to SHINee, may daughter needs treatment and fast.” Namjoon orders everyone, Shownu following his orders without argument, he knows when not to argue with another pack leader and now is not the time. Just before they begin to make their way back to SHINee pack, Namjoon lets out a howl, informing everyone else that the omega had been found and to begin to prepare for their arrival, the howl was so loud and powerful it reached everyone in SHINee pack, making them feel a small amount of relief but also a hint of panic at the state the Bangtan omega would be in.

**SHINee Pack**

“Wooyoungie, its ok my lovely. Now listen to me, you need to calm down. They’ve found her! They are coming back with her. I will make sure she is ok, you know I will!” Hongjoong says as Wooyoung is curled up into him, clinging onto him for dear life, smelling his strawberry scent, that Hongjoong has tried to keep clear of nerves. “Now, why don’t you go cuddle up with Jimin and Yoongi, I’m sure they’d love it if you joined their cuddle pile!” Hongjoong smiles at the omega before looking at the mated couple. Yoongi looks rather grumpy, whilst Jimin wacks his side and tells him, “Hey, be nice to the pup, we’ve been through a lot. Stop being a possessive, grumpy old fart!” “Old fart? What me? I’m not old!” Yoongi grumbles back. “Yeah sure! Wooyoungie get your little but over here sweetie. Come cuddle Yoongles and help me keep him all mushy and soft!” Jimin says to the younger omega. As Wooyoung plops himself in the middle of the mated couple Yoongi possessively puts an arm around the two omegas, making sure they are safe and cozy. “That’s actually so cute! Let’s hope Sanie doesn’t get jealous!” Mika giggles, lightening the atmosphere. “Yeah but who of is the question!” Yunho adds. “Probably them all!” Mingi adds, head rested on Yunho’s shoulder, making the tall omega blush and look away. “Ok, guys me and Baekhyun are going to get ready for their arrival. Wooyoungie you stay here with Yoonmin, I’ll send Sanie to you when he arrives.” Hongjoong responds, petting the omega on the head before he leaves. “Joongie?” Jimin says. “Yeah?” Hongjoong responds. “Thank’s pup! Really, your doing an amazing job, your alpha and best friend are gonna be so proud of you!” Yoongi responds, making the omega blush and walk away, not completely used to the praise from his pack delta. As he is walking away however, he lets his nerves show a little, preparing him for the state he is about to see his best friend in, he knows it’ll be horrific and extensive. This is why SHINee have asked a local witch to be there, to do what they can do for the omega, they need hope but most importantly a little bit of magic to make this better. As he looks up he sees the large group returning, his best friends body, in human form, limp in his head alphas arms. As he looks towards his destined mate he pauses in breathing and he look in his eyes, this is not good. “I’m going to let Seonghwa explain, he seemed to know what he was talking about when we found her!” Namjoon says as he approaches the healers hut. Seonghwa who is currently blushing at all the attention he is receiving begins to speak. “When we found her she has extensive blood lost, multiple wounds, made by man, wolf and by knives of various forms. She had a weak, slow pulse, which has weakened still. She has continuously been unconscious since we found her. She has been flinching but not in fear in pain, she needs more that us, I’m afraid guys!” Seonghwa says solemnly. “We’ve got a witch from a local village here to help. Hongjoong, I know you want to help as she is you best friend, but you are still training. Can you look over the other members of the party who were in fights please?” Baekhyun asks. Hongjoong nods understanding fully, but also knowing the older omega wants to spare him from witnessing the whole thing. “I’ll take you to who needs help Joongie!” Seonghwa says, putting his hand on the omegas waist and leading him out of the hut with a healers bag.

“Seonghwa, quick question. How did you know all of this medical knowledge? This is advance!” Baekhyun and Hoseok, who had joined during Seonghwa’s debrief. “Hongjoong of course. I do listen when he speaks you know! I couldn’t help but listen to what he has learned, he’s the most important thing to me!” Seonghwa responds, smiling at Hongjoong. “You know all of this Hongjoong?” Hoseok responds, smiling a little. “Yeah, I know a lot more, Carrie and me learned together. She shares everything with me!” Hongjoong smiles weakly. “Ah this is why she was urging me to make the move from you being in training to a full healer! Things are definitely changing when we get back to Bangtan!” Hoseok smiles. Hongjoong and Seonghwa turn and leave the hut, heading towards the members of the party needing looked over. “You really listen to everything I say Hwa?” Hongjoong smiles up at Seonghwa, stomach fluttering a little. “Of course I do Joong, I listen to everything that is important to you! I’m going to be your Alpha, everything you have to say is important to me!!” He responds as he leads his mate towards the first person he is looking over, that being Jongho. “Mind helping me then? Two heads are better than one right?” Hongjoong smiles up at the alpha. “Sure baby, sure!” Seonghwa responds, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Ewww guys, really? That like disgusting! And in front of the baby too!” Mika says from the side. “Mika I sweat to god, once of these days you are going to say something that is going to get you into so much trouble even I cant help you!” Madyx says as he facepalms. “Why don’t you go check over Wonho, I’m sure you’ll both appreciate that!” he responds, to which Jongho replies, “Ewwww, TMI!” “Ah theses pups are just something else!” Kihyun responds, having witnessed the whole scene with a fond smile on his face.


	18. Big Decisions and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have updated in a while! It’s been crazy with work and life and ‘the rona’ has my mental health all over the place.   
> But alas an update!  
> Enjoy and leave me comments with bits that you like etc. I’d love to hear from some of you.

The next morning Ashlea awakes to the sounds of birds singing and calmness, she was surprised with this after the chaos and worry of the past few days. Slowly she sits up in her bed and looks around the room, gathering herself for a moment, thinking over the past few day's events. Her decision for her second in command was only made stronger, the wolf in question never had to prove himself, but he did just that and more, she never doubted her decisions and she knew he'd never let her down. With that being said she had also made another extremely important decision; she had the time to think the previous night about lots. After seeing how protective Seonghwa has been over Hongjoong and how Yoongi was practically glued to Jimin's side she realised there was someone that popped into her head that she wanted to always be safe. There was conflict before in her own head because of this wolf's secondary gender, but to hell with that now, her pack will deal with it or leave, if he accepted that is.

In her pack an Alpha, Alpha pairings was rare, not as rare as omega, omega but still it wasn't always looked well on. After meeting the two other packs she realised that the fact she didn't care about the opinions of those stuck in the past really didn't matter any longer. If she wanted to be mated to another Alpha, no-one would stand in her way, and also they'd be an undefeatable team. Out of everyone the one person whose opinion she valued most was her twins, who had already made her opinion on the matter very clear, she wanted her twins blessing, but also knew she couldn't wait. She knew her twin would be urging her to make the move as soon as she could. As soon as she sees the alpha in question she will ask him and put her side across.

With her decision made she looks over to the 2 beds beside her, Kookie still passed out snoring and Hobi curled up comfortably, looking a lot more relaxed and calmer than he did the previous days. She smiles at her pack members, thinking how grateful and glad her dad had picked such an amazing close family group, who they could literally trust with their lives, proven in the last few days. They really were her family and so strong and trustworthy. As she finishes reminiscing about the times they really stood up for her, she gets up and goes to get ready for her day. Would her twinnie wake up today? Hopefully! Is today one of the biggest days of her life so far? Definitely! 'Ok Ash, come on, lets get organised, we can totally do this!' She thinks to herself as she walks towards the bathroom with her clothes and soap.

***Meanwhile***

Nerves build inside Wonho as he paces back and forwards, trying to gain the courage to go and speak to the omega he had gotten to know over his time in his own pack and her pack. Earlier he had gotten up early and went hunting for a deer to offer the omega as a courting proposal. Was he worried the omega would say no? Yes! Did he have an idea about why it may be a no? Yes again. He knows how close she is with her brother and how much they mean to each other for them to stay together, but maybe a certain omega being a part of his pack may help her brother be convinced to move with her? Only time will tell. Just as he is working up the courage to make his move to where the omega is standing he notices a small wolf with a medium sized deer in its muzzle,. It as the wolf get's closer he realises who this wolf is. "Madyx? What's going on?" Wonho states. "Eh... Well.. You see.... I'm taking this deer to I.M. to officially start our courting?" Madyx replies. "Officially start your what now? You and I.M? When did this happen? What do you mean officially? You better not be playing here buddy!" Wonho replies, moving closer to Madyx. "Hey, wait never mind me? You have a deer, are you playing my sister? At her own pack? Just because you're a delta of a pack doesn't mean you get to treat my sister that way! No-one and I mean no-one messes Mika around!" Madyx says, standing up to the much larger Alpha, ready to defend his sister. "You seriously think there is someone other than your sister for me? She is the only omega I've ever been interested in!" Wonho responds, stepping back ever so slightly, rather surprised at the small alphas out burst and how protective he really is over his older omega sister. "Good and it better stay that way! No-one messes with Mika, not on my watch! Got it?" Madyx replies, as he steps back slightly.

Just as they are both about to speak they are interrupted by a voice, "Really boys? Just get over the whole, I'm a big bad Alpha crap!" Ashlea laughs, carrying a huge deer on her back like it weighs nothing. "Are you gonna get your omegas or not? I mean I've an alpha to impress so you two have got nothing on me!" The boys stand there stunned into silence before looking at each other. "Shall we?" Madyx asks Wonho. "Yeah, let's! But before we do, if Mika says yes, what does this mean? I mean obviously I can move packs, she would have to move to mine! Would you be ok with that? Being away from her?" Wonho asks, looking unsure. "Who says she'd be moving alone? Just because I'm an Alpha it doesn't mean I stay where I am and my omega moves! Wherever Mika's Alpha was going to be from we always promised that we'd both go to that pack together! It just so happens that my destined omega is from your pack. How lucky are we?" Madyx replies as he smiles shyly. "Looks like our omegas are together! Shall we go surprise them?" Wonho says as they both pick up their offerings and walk towards their omegas. Everyone around them are not surprised at the Alpha's proposals to the omegas, who both agree to their alphas after the shock of them both deciding to do this at the same time, without actually planning it. 

Everyone stops however when they see the future Bangtan pack Alpha approaching the main pack area, a huge deer slung over her shoulder. Who is this for? What omega? They weren't aware of the Alpha having her eye on a specific omega. As she approaches Ashlea scans the crowd trying to find the alpha of her affections. She seems him sigh and bow his head, walking away from the main group, looking sad and disappointed. Surely he can't be that dumb? She thinks to herself and begins to follow him, shouting his name as she does. The Alpha turns around to look at her in surprise, not expecting the female Alpha to call his name? "Yes future Kim Alpha, who can I help you find?" he replies respectfully bows his head and looks towards where the Alpha is.

Everyone gasps as the alpha places the deer down in front of the alpha, waiting for his response. Chen looks at her in confusion. "Ashlea, what's happening? What are you doing? Who are you looking for! You need to give the deer to the wolf you are trying to court?" he explains. "I am, you doofus!" she replies, whilst rolling her eyes and laughing under her breath. "But you put it down in front of m... me! Oh! Wait what?" Chen stammers out. "You mean! Me?" he asks. "Yeah, you!" Ashlea replies softly, smiling at the Alpha in front of her. "I...wow...yeah...ok... Kim Ashlea, I accept your courting proposal. I'd love to be your mate!" Chen responds, eyes starry and breath taken from him as he looks down at the slightly smaller alpha, smiling. Ashlea smiles back, stepping forward pulling Chen into a kiss, to seal the deal. Everyone around them cheers and smiles. As they separate Jin approaches his Alpha daughter, "Your sister is gonna be so proud pup! You have no idea!" he smiles, as tears form at the corner of his eyes. "Mamma, don't get all mushy on me now!" Ashlea laughs as she rolls her eyes. "I am so proud of you pup! You are going to be an incredible pack leader; I have no doubt! You are going to show our pack the future and I think you may have inspired a few people to make their own move today!" Namjoon smiles at his youngest pup. "Thanks dad, I hope your right and I know exactly who you mean!" Ashlea responds as her dad, the Bangtan pack Alpha pulls her into a massive hug. "Hi Chen, welcome to the family! I had a feeling it would be you she chose! You smell of her favourite fruit!" Jin smiles. "Thank-you Luna Kim, I just hope I don't disappoint your pack or Ash!" he smiles shyly. "Oh, trust me young man you won't! You and Ash are going to change so much for the better. Carrie is going to be thrilled and you are going to make a wonderful Luna!" Namjoon smiles. "Omg, I'll be a Luna! No pressure! I hope I don't muck it up!" he begins to worry. "Relax Chen! You'll be fine, your gonna learn from the best!" Jin winks at him, lightening the tension and making everyone laugh. "I hope twinnie comes round soon! She needs to get her happily ever after!" Ashlea smiles sadly. "She will soon be around like nothing has happened! Don't you worry!" Jin smiles knowingly. "Just you wait and see how amazing your sister will be!"


End file.
